Girl in the Moonlight
by Kainaya
Summary: Juliet was a normal girl or so she thought before she was dragged into her TV by gross slimy tentacles and end up in her favorite Anime! Now this fangirl has to survive Naraku's evil, youkai, bandits, and Sesshoumaru! Why did Sesshoumaru offer an alliance so suddenly? How will her presences change the Inuyasha world forever? (SessXOC) (MirXSan) (InuXKag)
1. Oh My Bad

**I don't own Inuyasha! Juliet and OC are mine though! Review if you like my story!**

 _Chapter 1 Oh My Bad!_

Her favorite Manga and Anime was Inuyasha, but more importantly her favorite character... Lord Sesshoumaru. The grace and power he executes as he walks, runs, glides, flies and... damn even his breath. That goose bump giving voice from those devilishly full lips on his godly handsome face. Those molten gold colored eyes that make any woman swoon with elegantly shaped eye brows to compliment them flawlessly and those red-violet markings that just made him just that much more sexier and a bit mysterious... intriguing and take women's heart around the world. That crescent moon upon his head that seemed to just fit beautifully with his markings. The long perfect silvery white hair that beckon a touch. A body a god would be jealous of with perfect skin to match. Cold, arrogant, flawless, aloof perfection.

 _Oh yeah..._ Sesshoumaru was the ideal man in Juliet's eyes. It was her bar for the type of man she fancied and it was easy to see why this twenty year old never had a boyfriend a day in her life. Not that she was never asked out, but she would just flat out refuse with a smartass comment to put the cherry on the top of the cake. She was a small dainty thing. She was lucky to even have a B cup or maybe they were a bit smaller. Most thought she was fifteen or younger do to her size. Her skin was pale, waist length hair the color of dark chocolates, eyes large and blue as the sea after a raging storm.

Juliet didn't speak much in high school, but she was friends with the 'right people' so she didn't get bullied for reading her Manga in school or for the fact she refused to speak to the idiots in the school and being thought of as anti-social. She was smart with an A and B average in her test scores and could speak, read, and write Japanese besides the fact she live in California. Her father, a cold man, was a Kang Fu instructor and half Japanese. She may not look like much of a threat, but Juliet knew how to handle weapons and hand to hand, despite the fact she was a total klutz. Her mother, a small hard woman, was a detective in the special victims unit in San Francisco, California and like her mom she was a good judge of character... and good with a gun. Despite her clear smarts and talent... Juliet was always second best compared to her ten year old brothers Charles with his false said perfections. Juliet knew better after seeing Sesshoumaru... no man was perfect compared to him. Sesshoumaru wasn't human after all.

Point is she was nothing like most normal girls. At the moment she had just finished watching the Inuyasha series for the fortieth time when the power in her parent's place suddenly when out in the middle of the night while her family was vacationing in Florida... without her... again, but somehow her TV she was watching Inuyasha on was still on! It was dark and eerie and she didn't like the feel of dread that crawled up her spine as she shivered. She watch as it flipped back and forth between the episodes and the tentacles came spewing out of the screen! Her eyes widen, "Oh... _hell_ no!" She stood and bolted not looking back as she rushed for the front door of her home trying to get away, but suddenly there was a tentacle around her leg. It black and covered in green slim. " _Ewwww!_ " she screamed as she reached for her family's prized possession a real dai samurai sword that was six hundred years old and still it was in meant conduction and sharp as the day it was forged in the fires of Japan. She hacked at the slimy... thing that was drenching her black skinny jeans in the yucky green slim. It bleed black as it retreated with many missing chucks that gave off the smell of rotten eggs... or was this what rotting flesh smelled like? She didn't know, but it made her stomach turn as she felt the need to hurl.

The tentacles wrapped around her wrist and ankles dragging her into her own TV... everything went dark as her head hit the floor with a thud...

O.O

Juliet heard chatter as she stirred. She knew she was laying on damp grass. She could feel the silky grass under her fingers tips as she slowly opened her eyes. Above her was trees and the sky was clear and blue and by the position of the sun she'd say in was almost noon. Around smelled of rain and forest. "Oh my head..." she groaned as she sat up. She looked around seeing the prized white dai samurai sword was next to her with it's sheathe and then she looked in front of her. It was an old couple sitting next to each other. They wore rather plain kimonos and there luggage was made of wood and held together by rope. "What happened?"

"Oh, koi," the woman said to her husband in Japanese. "Kanojo wa me o samashimasu. Anata wa kanojo ga chōdo itta koto o rikai shite imasu ka? (She's awake. Do you understand what she just said?)"

 _Why are they speak Japanese if we're in America?_ She thought to herself as she stared for a moment. _Maybe they are foreigners or our new neighbors? I don't remember a forest being near my house. What the hell are they wearing?_ "My name is Juliet." She told them politely in Japanese that she had learned from her father and bowed her head as was costume in greeting. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"I am Ajin and this is my wife Junko. We found you unconscious in the Forest of Inuyasha near the Sacred Tree and had our son fetch the Miko in the village nearby. Tell me girl are you a foreigner?"

She tugged at her blue sweater the rested on one shoulder and hung off the other nervously _. For... Forest of Inuyasha?! Sacred Tree?! Miko and a village? Is this some cruel joke?!_ Her mind demanded. "I think... so. Where is here?" She asked slowly.

"Ye know not where ye has come to then?" a familiar voice asked. That made her want to run, skip, scream _'OMFG!'_ , pass out again, cry, or have a panic attack she didn't know which she should do but all options were certainly up for grabs.

 _Don't tell me that's Keade!_ "I think... I just might..." _be in a goddamn anime!_ Juliet's mind scream as she turned to the new old woman. The eye patch rested on her face and she wore the Miko robes she was so accustom of seeing with a young man next to her in his mid twenties.

"What has brought ye here child?" Keade asked.

"I... it... was a youkai." she replied as she struggled for the right word. "It kidnapped me and I guess it dumped me here. I don't remember anything after I passed out."

"Does ye know where ye live?" Asked Keade.

"Yes, but I might not be able to return... ever." She confessed as she stood grabbing her dai katana and sheath. "I shouldn't stay. This is my problem and I'll... I'll go. Thank you all for you're assistance, Lady Keade." Juliet sheathed her blade before bowing her head and she began to walk off.

"Ye wait, child," Keade ordered as she took off her shoulder bag and handed it her. "Ye need supplies for such a journey."

Juliet smiled grateful as she took the supplies, "Thank you. One day I will repay you for your kindness." She informed her. _How did she know I wouldn't stay and need supplies? No I shouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth. Either way... it's convenient._

"One question, child. How did ye know my name?" Asked Keade.

"I... can't say. It might cause the future to change, please forget I was ever here." She told Keade before heading west without another word.

"Ye child, has quite the destiny ahead. She must be who he spoke of," Keade told herself to low for anyone else to hear.

.

Juliet had walked for six straight hours, but she barely notice for her mind was busy going haywire with her own thoughts. She contemplated that she was nuts and hallucinating that she was in the world of Inuyasha. _It is crazy and impossible! I must of hit my head at some point! How could it even be true?! There is no way in hell this is real! Wait... but if it is... I get to see the real Sesshoumaru! He might kill me, but it would be so worth it! Dammit! Clear the mind! This in not an Inuyasha fan-fiction here you love to read! You'd be dead in three seconds if you ever met up with Sesshoumaru!_

When night fell Juliet made camp near the river and took a bath washing her jeans that had been slimed along with the rest of her clothes before dressing in Miko clothes. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. As she caught fish with the net Keade had provided. Then she cleaned the fish and placed the meat on sticks and began to cook them as she sat on a boulder. After they had cook fully she began to munch on her prey hoping whatever was watching her wasn't intending to harm her. Then something brushed up against her leg, "AHHHHHH!" she yelp as she fell off the boulder she was sitting on sending the fish in her hand flying. _THUD!_ Then a small white puppy hopped on her chest. It had golden eyes and youkai markings and it was cute looking like a mini Sesshoumaru in his true form. _Oh my kami! So freaking cute!_ "Oh hello," Juliet told the puppy as she patted his head and sat up holding the small creature. "I hope I didn't scare you. It seems I'm a little jumpy to night." Juliet confessed as she sat up grabbing her fish and tore pieces of fish from the tiny bones to feed the puppy.

It wagged it's tail happily as he took a bit of the food as Juliet noticed the matting of his fur and she could see his ribs. Poor thing was beaten and half starved to death. After he swallowed she asked, "Where are you're parents?"

The puppies eye went flat and a sad expression crossed it's face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Juliet said knowing the look. "Do you have a name?"

The puppy shook it's head no.

"Okay I'll give you one... hmm... are you a boy or girl?" she wondered to herself.

The puppy in her arms suddenly change to the size a toddler boy in her arms and he was the size she figured that Shippo was. He was again a mini Sesshoumaru with the same markings, hair, skin, and big innocent molten gold eyes. Damn he was a cute baby Sesshy too, but he was far to skinny and his hair was matted. His clothes where covered in dirt and they wore ripped in certain places. She could even feel his ribs under her slender fingers and see bruises and cuts around his face, hands and through the tore clothing coated with blood. This pissed her off, _Who the hell did this to him?! I'll kill 'em!_ "I'm a boy and I'm five."

She smiled through her surprise and anger, "Okay... then how about... Marcus?"

He shook his small head no and made a cute weird face.

"Aden?"

He shook his head not again.

"Okay... oh... how about Kage?" She asked and he shook his head yes. "Kage are you an Inuyoukai?"

"Yep," He answered as he took another bit of the fish the nice lady had given him. It been a while since he had food... for that wasn't scraps off a table.

She smiled happily at that, "That is so awesome. My name is Juliet by the way. Are you all alone here?"

"Yeah... I ran away from aunty. She is mean. Nothing like you nice lady." he told her. "She refuses to call me anything other than 'bastard' or 'worthless' and she like to hit me. I didn't have a name, but I like Kage!"

"Your not a bastard or worthless. Your aunty is the worthless one. How dare she treat a child like that! You know what? How about you stay with me? I'm a simple wander, but I could use the company." she suggested.

The boy beamed at her, "Okay! I go with you, Lady Juliet!" he cheered with a slight blush on his tiny cute face as she patted his head.

 _Dear kami this kid is to freaking cute!_

The duo traveled together for a week heading west until they arrived in a human village. Kage was in puppy form cling to her right bare shoulder as the two headed to the billboard looking for work for Juliet had no coin to speak of and needed to buy Kage new clothes... well at least she rid him of the matted hair and he had gained weight looking much better, but still not to her liking. The villagers eyed her oddly for her eyes and clothes where not of the land or even time. She'd simply send them a kind smile before returning her attention to the billboard. "Spider youkai attacking farmers... possessed child needs exorcism... Bandits kidnap village chief's little girl... Hmm what do think Kage?"

He let out a small yelp at the bandit flier. "Okay bandits it is then," she said taking the paper and headed for the village chief hut.

"Oh my poor little girl!" the man cried helplessly as Juliet did her best not to laugh. This guy was around six foot eight with large bulky muscles looking like a hardass, but as the tears started falling it completely... utterly obliterated that damn image of the hardass strong ex-warrior that he was. Oh men and there hilarious love for there cute daughter's.

"Where did they take her? Do you know?" She asked being professional know if she started laughing she'd loose the high paying job.

"Their camped out north of her in the abandoned shack." he informed her fanatically, "They ransoming her for our winter stalk of supplies! Without those everyone will die when winter comes!"

"Don't worry no one is going to starve. I'll take care of them," She said. "I won't let them hurt her either."

.

Juliet walking north of the village pulling her dai katana (pretty much her family prized katana is a two handed weapon and really HUGE) form her sheath. This blade had been passed down her father's line for the passed six hundred years and she was very comfortable with the blade though it was meant to be her brother's and not her's... not that she was upset she was in another world with it... she was first born Dammit!

Kage hopped off her shoulder changing into a horse sized Inuyoukai... which was rather helpful since he could fly and made traveling long distances easier. "Alright Kage we'll see what they're doing and what we're up against first then we'll plan our attack next."

Juliet climbed on Kage's back before flying in the air to get a better view of what they were up against. There where five bandits. They looked experienced and like tough bastards. Just having Kage give them a frighten growl wouldn't make them go run screaming like scared school girls. _The best way to go about this is to wait for night fall and take out the guy with watch duty before slitting the other's throats, but that is no fun! Hmm..._ she thought, _maybe we could get them to separate then kill them off one by one. Yep that's more... what is the word for it? Oh! Honorable!_ "Okay we'll get them to separate with a noise and then pick them off one by one." she informed Kage who nodded.

She had him lower into the trees and let out a horrifying howl...

"There wolves out there tonight..." grumbled a man farthest from the fire.

"They might attack the camp," said a handsome black haired, in a high ponytail, bandit leaning against the door frame. He was tall like six foot, but he was the shortest in the group full of bear looking men. He looked like he didn't belong there. His armor was fashioned from black leathers over his forest green kimono and a bow rested against his back. You could tell he was on another completely different level then the men around him... like a sexy ronin. "Soin, go check it out and take care of the wolves."

"Yes boss," he said before standing and walking alone into the woods.

Once the man was far enough in the wood Juliet jumped off Kage sword drawn saying, "Surprise sucker!" before the man down the middle. He let out a scream as she mounted Kage and flew into the air again. She watched from a distance as three men not including the boss went to check on there now dead friend. She ready herself as she leaped off Kage again and attacked from behind. Yeah she cheap shot them, but they were huge men and she was a tiny girl. Who said she had to fight fair?

She sliced off the first guy's head then into the belly of the second and the last one she cut his throat. She used a cloth to clean her blade and rested it on her shoulder as Kage landed and the two wall into the camp like they owned it. "Hey, handsome," she said all smiles as she spoke to the man rested against the shake in a bored manner.

"Yo, mind telling me why you killed my men?" he asked his voice rich and sexy, but held a calmness to it that would unnerve many other people but not Juliet she thought it was hot.

 _Damn his voice was_ _ **hot**_ _. Agh! I hate to kill such a hot guy! Dammit!_ Her mind yelled at the tragedy of loosing such good looking eye candy. "Who me?" she said playing innocent. "Don't know what your talking about. I just saw some bears and killed them before they got to close to the village. Those were men... Oh my bad! I totally thought they were ugly ass bears!"

He was quiet for several moments then he laughed, "I know right?" he said laughing. "They smell worse than bears too. They look tough, but they're dumb as a box of rocks."

"Oi, no love for you're men I take it?" she asked leaning against Kage's side suddenly looking bored.

"Certainly not, they were tools no more, but you on the other hand would be more useful. What do you say about traveling the land and become rich. Perhaps even becoming my wife." he said cocky like he was the hottest shit there was.

"I have someone else in mind for my man." she said smiling coyly. "Thing about bad guys they think bribes and there good looks would get them favor with the opposite sex. Lame I say. I'm more into a certain man who isn't a man, but a beast."

"You love a demon?" he asked surprised.

"Love? Ha! Don't know. I admire and respect one? Yes," she corrected. "No mere man I met can... measure up."

"I assure you I measure up," he claimed.

"Doubt it," she said as she pointed her dai katana at the man before her, "Now hand over the girl and I won't shove a pike so far up your ass that it come out your mouth like a skewer through a lizard."

"I'll surrender... _if_ I get to travel with you." he told her. "This sort of work never suited my honor anyway. My name it Aoi. The girl hasn't been touched I made sure that the 'bears' didn't get to her."

Kage turning back into a child and landed on her shoulder, "Fine if you don't mind traveling with youkai be my guess, but if you get yourself killed don't blame me and if you annoy me I _will_ kill you. The only one that is my responsibility is this kid Kage on my shoulder. Be warned if you touch my pup I'll make you suffer a fate worse than death. That also includes anyone I care about."

He nodded before calling out to the girl, "Hey, you can come out now it's safe kiddo."

A ten year old kid hopped out the shack looking at Aoi for approval, "The dumbasses that kidnapped you are dead little one. It's safe to go home with the nice lady now." he told her.

"Hey, your dad was all teary eyed missing you, hun." She informed the girl as she sheathed her sword and offered a hand.

She smiled back and said, "He does that a lot and it's funny!"

Juliet let out a laugh, "Sure is kid."


	2. Oh God He's NAKED

**Don't own Inuyasha, but enjoy!**

 _Chapter 2: Oh My God He's NAKED!_

They had traveled for two more weeks west and Aoi found out the hard way that smacking Juliet's ass was a bad decision. Reason it was a bad decision was because she judo flipped his ass and held her Dai Katana against his throat saying, "Do that again hentai I'll cut off your daddy bags. Shove them down your throat and make you sallow them! Respect women and keep you damn hands off me! I will not have your perverted antics rub off on Kage!"

Aoi feared the tiny fun sized woman and even more than the fear he _liked_ her more than any woman he had ever met. She didn't complain she was tired, she carried her weight that include the child who would tire from time to time during the day and he would sleep in her arms while they walked, she was educated with both weapons, hand to hand, and now she had a pistol from an Englishman merchant and the two conversed in a strange language she called 'English' (whatever that was), she was humorous with no care with what or who someone was, and she had the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. Dammit he wanted her as _his_. If a man tried to touch her he'd killed 'em. She was to good for them even though she'd "cut off their daddy bags" or kick their asses depending on the offense herself. He found him respecting her for that as strange as it sounded for women of this time were always so submissive.

"We'll camp out here tonight, Aoi please hunt dinner with that bow of yours, Kage help me set up camp. Then the two of us we'll gather firewood." She said gazing at her pup in his new dark blue silk kimono. She didn't much like the itchy cotton ones available in the village and so she bought him several silk ones instead. The merchant tried to swindle her out her Katana, but he was more helpful when Kage turned into a horse sized Inuyoukai and roared at him. Always the best for her pup.

"Sure," Aoi said before heading out.

"Okay, momma!" Kage said the froze before covering his mouth knowing he let it slip about how he felt about Juliet. She acted as if he was already his mother so way couldn't she just call be so? He shivered at the thought of how she'd react as he turned to her... quivering in the fear that she's turn on her. Would he be rejected? He knew she wouldn't harm him like she would Aoi, but he really didn't know how she'd react.

She paused then smiled brightly at him,"It's okay to call me momma or whatever you like, my pup" she informed the child.

He beamed at her as he rushed over to her and jumped into her arms, "Momma!" he cheered.

She giggled happily, "My son," she replied smiling brighter as she hugged him and nuzzled his cheek before kissing it.

Sesshoumaru was passing through checking the area for rouge demons on his lands when he heard the chat between the familiar smelling Inu pup and the small odd looking human. He paused and watched as she threw him in the air playfully and the boy squealed in laughter as she caught him then twirled him a around enjoying there small moment of 'son and mother' time. Jealousy pinched at his heart at the sight. His own mother had never held him with such affection. It was a beautifully sickening sight in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Then he became curious as he continued to watch as another strange feeling fill his heart. He never seen anything so odd and strangely... heart warming _(?!)_ in his life. "Momma can you teach me to read?" the little boy asked as the woman held him close.

"Of course what language?" the little woman replied.

 _Language? What... language?! She's educated?_ Sesshoumaru thought as he narrowed his eyes even more intrigued now.

"Japanese of course!" laughed the little boy as they began to set up their camp not far from Sesshoumaru's and his company... a little to close for Sesshoumaru's comfort.

"Okay, and I'll teach you math too! Remind me to buy ink, paper, and a quil next time we're in a market," she smiled.

 _Math? She knows mathematics? What woman needs to know math? Is she royalty?_ Sesshoumaru asked in his mind nearly wanting to met this small woman and integrate her until he was satisfied with her answers.

"What's math?" Kage asked.

"Kage math is like counting, but it's like taking short cuts. Like if there are twenty fish in a pond... you's have to count them individually unless there was five fish in one row and the same for all four rolls. Four rolls times five fish in each row is twenty." she said giving him an example.

"Woa momma you're smart!" he said making her giggle and blush.

"Nah, that was simple math," she said smiling. "I'll teach you more difficult stuff like algebra later on."

"What's a-alge-algebra?" he asked as he struggled to say the word.

"Harder math unless you're use to it. Like if x plus seven equal nine. The 'X' what replaced a missing number. You have to take seven away from nine to discover what x is, which is two, by the way." she explained as she took up wood for the fire.

"Oh... I get it! Like if two plus x equals three then x would equal one!" he said smiling.

"Correct! Wow you catch up quick! Good job, my pup!" she praised as Sesshoumaru spotted the weapon on her back. The white sword emanated with holy Miko energy and she seemed to be comfortable with it's weight against her back.

 _Who is this woman? She doesn't seem to be a Miko but she has a weapon with it's power. She could just be hiding the fact she is a Miko. Is the sword a family heirloom or is it a gift from someone?_ He thought.

 _SMACK!_

Suddenly she yelped surprising both her and Sesshoumaru. He watched as she turned her angry eyes to a man who had smacked her square on the right cheek of her ass, "Aoi keep you HENTAI cursed hand off my ass!" she yelled as she round house kicked him in the face nearly causing Sesshoumaru to laugh. "Do you want me to hurt you or something?! Are you into S and M?! You creep! Next time I will break something of yours! How many times do have to tell you respect woman and keep your hands off me! The only male allowed to touch me is my pup!"

She said before stomping on his stomach and walking off murmuring sadistic death threats under her breath. Juliet needed to go for a _long_ walk and ease her annoyance before she killed the creep. She did blush at the action he had done to her bottom, but what woman wouldn't? It was the first time a man touched her like that, but he wasn't the first she beaten to a pulp.

"Ow!" Aoi groaned as she left with Kage not far behind then started laughing after they left, "That woman packs one hell of a kick. Hahahaha I'll defiantly make you my woman Juliet... I _will_."

 _Very unlikely,_ Sesshoumaru thought feeling her hatred for the inappropriate man seething off the pissed woman before leaving himself wondering if he'd ever see her again. _Why am I so curious of her? She is a mere human of all things... with odd clothes._

Then a small voice spoke in his mind... his beast, _A mere human who is educated in math and different languages. Also she doesn't take disrespect lightly nor does she allow anyone to touch her or walk all over her like the other human women or youkai females of this land, who are a bunch of pushovers... so submissive and pathetic. Also can't forget boring... so dull. She on the other hand is rather amusing. Especially that round house kick to that hentai's face... she's trained to fight. That is yet another rarity among females... curious indeed. Wouldn't you agree, Sesshoumaru?_

.

Juliet walk for... well she didn't know how long, but the sun was now setting and it was dark with only the full moon that lite the sky with a slight angel like glow. The trees gave off a blue tent and the flowers glowed under the moonlight. The sky was clear and stars shot across the heavens far more clearly than in her world. Everything looked as if it where a dream and not the reality of her new life in the time of Feudal Japan.

She was just so, so, so MAD that she couldn't notice it's beauty pure! She hated that guy! Now she knew how Songa felt every time Miroku grabbed her ass. She grumbled under her breath annoyed... oh _so_ annoyed! "I should just kill the creep! He dared to put his hands on me! I should castrate him and shove that dick down his throat just so he knows what all the women in this world have to deal with!" she sadisticly said aloud nearly growling. It's save her a hell of a lot of trouble... but he was now in her group and she was the pack leader. Juliet had to take care of her group or she wasn't a good leader. _Killing pack mates is not being a good leader or alpha for that matter._ She growled at the thought. _But it would be_ very fucking _enjoyable!_

Kage just followed her wobbling in his tiny cute puppy form letting her air out her frustration. She had walked off at least twenty-five times like this in past week alone and another ten the week before. That guy was a creep and Kage didn't like him in the least. This woman was _his_ momma not Aoi's pinch-pinch, squeeze-squeeze baby making machine!

Juliet was so adsorbed in her own thoughts that she slipped on slippery rocks near a creak, "AHH! Crap! Ow! My butt! Ugh! I'm really going to feel that in the morning! Way to go you klutz!" she growled frustrated before she looked up and froze in place as her eye widen in utter shock.

Sesshoumaru was in the creak in all his uncover glory with water barely reaching at his inviting hips. The moon light paled out his skin and his hair glowed like molten silver. His broad shoulder perfectly shaped along with the rest of him looking like a silver wet dream under the moonlight. His body was better than the pictures and fan art she'd seen. He even had the tiny, soft, silver, furry, happy trail. _Damn he is perfect even with that missing arm!_ She thought, but she only had a glance before she covered her eyes... embarrassed as hell, _Oh my GOD he is NAKED! I'm not seeing this!_ Her mind yelled. "Sorry! I didn't know you were here! I saw _nothing!_ I'm leaving now!" she said in a panicked voice as blush crimson. She had never seen a naked man before in her life and NOW she saw the man of her dreams naked not ten feet away from her! "Kage my pup... we should leave now!" she said turning away feeling like a hentai herself now for looking at him uninvited. Juliet's heart was pounding in her ears like a drum as she uncovered her eyes and began to walk _(run)_ away before she was sudden grabbed and twirled around to she a half naked Sesshoumaru. She blush ever redder. _Thank you Kami he has PANTS NOW!_

"Um... sorry... I um... interrupted you're bath! I wasn't paying attention and walked straight in. I'm sorry." she said sincerely as she bowed her head low feeling very ashamed and the experience was oddly thrilling. _Not like that matters because I'm about to DIE!_

"Hn," he famous response come as he contemplated what to do in this situation. He saw her expression and become very curious. She KNEW who he was like she had met him before. He saw the recognition in her eyes and he smelled her shock and then her embarrassment. It was amusing in a strange way. There was no fear, however, no _human_ female had ever seen him naked before. ( Julie side not: Because HE finds them unworthy of that privilege! Sob! Sucks being human!) He _should_ he kill her. Where his thought's as he finished dressing. "Who are you?" he decided to question... first at least.

"My name is Juliet Akane and this is my son Kage Akane." she said bowing again politely feeling extremely surprised she could answer him in a somewhat normal voice, but more importantly she wasn't oh _so_ completely _dead_.

"Hn," he gave a curt nod before turning away as he place his swords into his obi. "Follow," he ordered as he began to walk away.

"What?" she asked as she blinked in surprised as a human formed Kage stood next to her.

"He said 'Hn, follow'," Kage said mimicking his voice.

Juliet would of laughed at Kage's cute mimicking of Sesshoumaru's deep and passive voice if this was not a live or die situation, but she wasn't completely concerned for her dream had just came true. The man she admired for so long was here in flesh and blood. She was... happy even if this would lead to her death! Crazy, right?

"Sure," she said smiling as she picked up Kage and followed. She was silent as she followed behind the gracefully strutting Sesshoumaru. Her small size forced her to jog to keep up with his long legs, but when Sesshoumaru saw this from the corner of his eye he naturally slowed... it was an instinct he picked up when Rin joined his company. Oh? He should of learned this when he picked up Jaken you say? Nah! Jaken was an amusement... nothing more. So naturally he didn't care if he had to struggle to keep up. Plus he fell over more often that way!

Juliet didn't fail to notice. It made her happier and she smiled widen at that. _Such a gentleman,_ she thought dreamy like. There first met was going better that she thought it ever would. Seriously she had over fifty scenarios in her head how Sesshoumaru would kill her. Ripping out her throat... whipping her to death with those _elegant_ strikes of his poison whip... ripping off her head and using Tenseiga to bring her back and kill her again... pushing her off a cliff and perhaps sending a large round boulder down after her to keep her company... poisoning her... melting her face off... having Jaken barque her alive because a mere human woman was unworthy to met death by his beautiful sharp deadly claws... seriously the list goes on and on.

Sesshoumaru watched her at the corner of his eye confused as hell. She was a strange woman. Sesshoumaru could tell she was happy about something and couldn't figure out what that was. Her so called pup stared at him the entire way being both cautious and confused as much as Sesshoumaru. Why was she so happy and why was there no fear? Did she have a death wish or was she simply insane? Perhaps she was overly brave? Maybe... she was a village idiot?

O.o

They arrived at Sesshoumaru's camp Jaken was nagging a crying Rin about how filthy a human she was that had no right to travel his lord, but before Sesshoumaru could punish him a rock came soaring through the air at his head hitting the bull's eye between Jaken's eyes knocking him flat on his back with a thud. Sesshoumaru looked at Juliet who had her arms crossed and was whistling in a low tone to herself like she had done nothing at all, but her scent was on the rock and he could smell irritation of the imp on her.

A smirk threaten to cross Sesshoumaru's face, _She's amusing I'll give the human that... though not this human wench's place,_ He thought. It was Sesshoumaru's place to punish the imp, who at the moment stepped on the imp as he neared Rin giving her a look that asked an unspoken question. Sesshoumaru received a nod from Rin in return.

"AHHHH! Mi'lord!" Jaken hollered in pain in a comical way.

The whistling from Juliet suddenly stopped and from the corner of his eye he watch Juliet do her best to suppress her laughter, but was somewhat failing as her shoulders bounced up and down. But you have to give her _some_ credit she... was completely silent, unlike the whimpering Jaken. Then Jaken spotted Juliet and the Inu pup in her arms. He squalled, "How dare you be here filthy human!"

"Will you shut up?! I was invited here. You look like a toad and ugly ass featherless bird mated and your the abomination they spawned." she said glaring. "Don't you see you made a sweet little girl cry! You should be ashamed of yourself, you bird-toad abomination fatheaded bully!" She growled at him threateningly while her son leaped out her arms and approached the girl with a handkerchief in hand offering it to her. If Juliet wasn't so mad she would 'Awe' at them. It was too cute.

"Thank you," Rin said as she took the handkerchief and cleaned her face of tears.

"Welcome," Kage said and gave a smile before returning to his mother's arms.

"Kage, it would be okay to stay by her for a bit." Juliet said being careful with her words.

"But I don't want to be bullied by a bird-toad abomination fatheaded bully!" Kage whined.

"I'm an imp!"

Okay this time Juliet laughed, "If he even so much as dared to look at you the wrong way I'd gouge out his eyes." she informed him as she sent a warning glare at the toad that said, 'I'm totally serious! Screw with my pup and I'll gut you!'

Juliet then gave a sigh after a moment, "I believe I've never had your name, um... didn't the toad address you as 'Mi'lord'? Yeah, so might I have your name, my lord?" she said politely as possible to Sesshoumaru, but she already knew there names. However, if she said them they'd think her a spy or something with Naraku. Ugh! Hot or not Naraku had a way of making her cringe at his very name. That and she was completely terrified of spiders. Naraku just _had_ to be a big ass spider too!

"Sesshoumaru," he answered simply even though he was sure that she already knew that.

Juliet smiled widely, "Nice to met you and your name sweet heart?" Juliet asked Rin.

"I'm Rin! Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Juliet and this is my son Kage." she replied as she smiled again not bothering to ask Jaken his name. It wasn't worth it. He'd boost that he was the 'powerful and mighty Jaken who was a most humble servant of Lord Sesshoumaru...' and then she's be to annoyed by then to listen to more and squish his ass with her shoe.

"Can Rin and Kage play?" Rin asked.

"Sure!" Juliet said and Kage beamed happily at her before hopping out her arms to play with Rin, "Stay in eye sight you two! I don't want either of you kidnapped by some Youkai or that horrid Naraku Hanyou!" she called out to them.

"You know of Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked surprised.

"The real question to that is; who doesn't?" Juliet replied naturally as possible under such a intense gaze that nearly had her blushing like a fool.

"How do you know he's a hanyou?" Sesshoumaru pressed knowing she was only half telling the truth.

"I know a lot," she confessed as she shrugged her shoulders, "Enough for Naraku to seek me out and torture me to death and bring me back to life to restart the questioning for that information over and over again. Not that he'd get it out of me. I prefer not to say what I know. I don't want to... alter things. Plus he could be listening to this very conversation through Kanna's mirror right now as we speak. I wonder if there are any wards that could cut them off... Doesn't Kikyo know one? Oh never mind not important I just have to watch my mouth from now on. I said to much already."

"Kikyo? The undead priestess?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Yep that's her. Sad girl that one is." Juliet said nodding feeling sorry for the priestess.

"What happens if Naraku gets the information you have?" Sesshoumaru said.

She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes in a way that nearly made him shiver if it wasn't for his mastery of control. "Simple... Naraku wins and we all die. He must not find out what I know nor must he know that I know of anything. I will not say more... unless I am sure none will hear."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. Then it would be simpler just to kill her, but something in Sesshoumaru told him not to. So he reframed as reluctant as he was. "Does this information have a way to slay him?"

She smiled dangerously at Sesshoumaru in a way told him 'yes'. "Which reminds me why did you bring me here?" She asked changing the subject.

Suddenly there was a TWATCH right on near Juliet's head. It was the staff of two heads. She barely pulled her Dai Katana out in time to block his strike. She had the shard side facing her and the flat side took the hit which was the proper way to block with a katana. This showed Sesshoumaru she was not only trained, but train well and highly skilled... perhaps a master. "You stupid toad! How dare you attack a lady! And a cheap shot no less!" she said stabbing her katana in the ground and grabbed the staff with one hand and the other cracked as she balled it into a tight fist. "What do you have to say for yourself?! How dare you interrupt your Lord's conversation! For shame!"

Jaken gulped in fear as she ripped her staff from his hand and beat him to pulp with it. Then she threw it somewhere into the woods. She dusted her hands off before returning to her sword and pulled it out the ground sheathing it. "Now where were we before I had to get some exercise?" she said and smiled.

Sesshoumaru was even more curious about the woman. She acted so at ease near him and opened... something he wasn't use to. More importantly she had information that Naraku wanted or so she claimed and he found himself believing every word for he couldn't smell a lie nor deceit in her scent. Before he could stop himself he said, "I wish to suggest an alliance. You and your pup travel with this Sesshoumaru and protect Rin when I'm away. You have seen the incompetence of Jaken and you seem... equipped in protecting." He eyed Juliet's pup before continuing, "Also Rin needs children her age to play with and that will increase protection over these secrets of yours."

 _More like ordering me around like I'm your lap dog and... Oh! My! God! What that nearly a compliment?! Did he just compliment a human?! Is hell freezing over or something?!_ She thought as she mental jaw dropped. "You wish to combine our packs?" she asked.

 _Packs? Not groups or companions like a normal humans would say, but packs like an Inu would say Perhaps this has to do with her having an Inu pup or perhaps she is versed with some of the ways of the Inu?_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he merely nodded. _She gets more interesting by the second for a human at least._

"Okay," she answered, "I have one other pack mate though... more like an... annoyance... like your unconscious servant over there."

"Hn," he said as if to tell her to continue.

"He was a ex-bandit, but he calls it mercenary. He's a good archer, but he is a straight up hentai! He likes pinching or slapping my ass and if he annoys you feel free to kick his ass and if he goes to far please kill him or I will." she told him honestly.

"Agreed, but I will not have inappropriate behavior around Rin, be sure he know of this," he warned.

She grinned, "Excellent." She could hardly believing her own ears. How and why would _the_ Sesshoumaru ask her to accompany _him_?! Dream defiantly come true for her. "Shall I go get him and-"

"Lady Juliet why the hell you walk so far from the camp?" asked Aoi as he push branches out his way to get through to the clearing. "Do you know how wor- who is that?"

Juliet rolled her eyes, "This is Lord Sesshoumaru. We will be traveling with him for now on. I'm still your alpha so no questions and if you act inappropriate around the little girl... he WILL kill you, if not I certainly will," she told him in 'I'm not in the mood for your shit' voice.


	3. I Hate Perverts!

**Don't Own Inuyasha, but I love it! Enjoy and review!**

 _Chapter 3: I Hate Perverts!_

It was early the next morning and Aoi had pouted most of the night ( Juliet side note: Mostly because there was a sexier man/youkai around that's taller too! XD). Juliet had awoke early like usual as she stretched much like a cat before she took her bathing supplies and her sword and walked silently out the camp unnoticed or so she thought as golden eyes watched her. Near the creak she placed her items to the side and drew her sword. She first twirled it around a bit getting her wrist a wake up exercise then she went into a battle ready pose, before she began to fight an invisible a opponent as Sesshoumaru watched not know this invisible opponent was her father. She brought back a memory into her mind about the time her and her father dueled with real swords for they last time. It was the week she came to this strange yet familiar world she had loved since she was a child.

Now that she thought about it... when she was a small girl reading her Manga. She always admired Sesshoumaru and the way he took care of Rin. He was the reason she wanted to learn Kendo so she could protect those she held close to her heart like Sesshoumaru could and he was her hero. Then as she became older she stared to crush on him and decided that if there was ever a man like Sesshoumaru then that would be the man she'd marry, but she not even once came upon a man like him. So she refused everyone else. She wanted a man like Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru himself. He was cold, arrogant, and powerful, but under it all she knew he had a gentle, warm, and kind side in his own way. She had seen it. When Rin died for the second time and she heard him saying in his mind, _"Tenseiga... I let her die for something like this?! Nothing I could of gained was worth loosing her! Nothing a all!"_ As she thought of this memory a tear fell down her face. She cried so hard during that scene. Now it was worse for it was now real. She never wanted to see that look on Sesshoumaru's face or hear that pain in his voice ever again! She would protect Rin. She'd protect Sesshoumaru's heart from feeling pain like that ever again. Even if it cost her... her life. She loved him and she had always loved him though she had never admitted to herself or anyone one else. If she did they'd think her insane or weird, hell even pathetic, but she truly loved him for the man she knew him to be.

She fell to her knees crying to herself. "I will protect them! I won't see that expression ever again! I will not let that bitch hurt Sesshoumaru!" she whimpered to low for even Sesshoumaru to hear as she silently sobbed with her dainty little hand over her mouth. "You hear me Kami?! I won't let it happen! I will protect them and my son!"

Sesshoumaru didn't know why she was crying, but for some reason his heart skipped a beat. Her tears were for him and he didn't even know how he knew, but he did. No one had touched he's heart or had made it react the way these woman's tears did. Only Rin had ever come close to it. The child was like a daughter to him now. _Why does she cry like that? Why do I feel as if those tears are for me? Why for me?_

After what seemed like ages to Juliet she stood determination in her aura. It was intoxicating as she positioned her sword once again to become lost in the memory of the duel with her father. Her father and Juliet had dueled for hours not caring how many small cuts or bruises covered there bodies. She pictured the moves her father used in the battle but she forced the memory in her mind to play faster so her body would move at the same speed.

She dodged right... blocked her left... striked the middle... ducked... blocked... stepped left knowing it was her fathers weakened side... block again and kick left side... turn right... parried... duck... _CLANG!_

Juliet frowned as she opened her eyes. She had been so focused on the fight that she lost herself in the memory as if it was actually happening. Now who was the rude bastard that was interrupting her morning routine warm up? After all she had to keep her skill sharp if she wish to protect Sesshoumaru, Rin, and her son.

"Oh... morning Sesshoumaru," She said in surprise that he was blocking her weapon with Tokijin and felt like electricity shock through his sword into her's and then herself. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head 'no'. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Practicing. I have to keep my reflexes sharp. I do this every morning." she told him.

"Where did you receive this training of yours?" Sesshoumaru asked curious. He needed to know why she was crying and why it effected him, but he refuse to let her know he'd been spying on her.

She smiled proudly as she pulled her sword away and rested it on her shoulder, "My father. He's a master and now so am I according to him anyway when he told me my training was complete. I still don't think I'm as good as him with my lack in experience. He taught me hand to hand and how to fight with different weapons, but I'm most comfortable with the dai katana."

"Hn," he replied as to tell her to continue.

She sighed as she thought of the fond memories, "My father has traveled all over the world and has fought many strong opponents. He met my mother in a... distant land twenty-two years ago. She looks a lot like me, but she was a strong woman and something you could call a peace keeper in her lands. She taught me to use a pistol, rifles, and other weapons like that." She explained.

"Do you know other languages then?" he inquired,

"Several," she replied. "My father is from here actually, but he lives in my mother's lands now. He misses it here. He use to tell me stories about the beauty of this land when I was little... before he changed. It's more... beautiful here than I ever imagined." Her voice turned sad then as she sat down and he follow suit, "I don't know if... I'll ever see them again though."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"I... didn't come here willingly. I was forced here." she explained trying to find the right words to say about it. "It was a normal day. I was home relaxing alone on the couch and suddenly tentacles spewed into my home somehow. I turned to run and one grabbed my leg. It was black and cover in green yucky slime. I stretched and grabbed the family sword from the mantle and slashed at it. It bleed black and smelled of rotting eggs. Then more wrapped around my wrist and ankles. They proceeded to drag me into what I guess was a portal and I passed out. Next thing I knew I woke in the Forest of Inuyasha. I was found by an elderly couple and an old Miko, who gave me supplies. I've been traveling this land ever since. That was about three weeks ago now." She sighed again. "It'd be... easier if I had a purpose in this land, but how can I if..." _I'm likely going to die to save Rin's life and you from heart ache?_ "Never mind. My problems are not yours. Raising my son is good enough for me... and protecting those I care about."

Sesshoumaru nodded again thoughtful, "How did you find an Inu pup?"

She laugh, "It's the other way around. He found me. He was starved when he smelled the fish I caught cooking on the night I arrived here. I felt something brush against my leg. I screamed as I fell off a rock I had been sitting on. I must of seemed rather silly," she giggled, "but then the cutest white puppy leaped on me and it was Kage. I feed him and he turned into a humanoid form. I found out he was never given a not name other than bastard and decided I'd name him Kage. I took him with me, but it took me quite a while to put meat back on his bones... poor thing. We've been together ever since. Only very recently he's started calling me momma though and I'm pleased his ribs are no longer visible from his starvation." Then she gave a death glare into the distance before she growled, "Whoever his so called aunty was... if I ever see her I'll make her suffer for hurting my pup!"

Sesshoumaru respected her even more for that as she growled out like a Inu female, the last sentence at least was. She was mother material alright. "And this Aoi?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The perverted bandit? Met him while I was helped a village chief get his ten year old daughter back. He was the leader of a small group of bear looking men. His men thought it would be a good idea to kidnap the little girl to ransom her for the village's winter supplies. According to Aoi his group were traveling ronin looking for work, but his men were a bunch of idiots. Aoi would of returned her and made his men apologize if it wouldn't hurt his reputation. He didn't let his men near the girl so she could retain her innocence. Either way I killed all his men as he just stood there not even caring and surrendered to me in exchange for him to travel with me. I agreed and told him I'm not responsible for him even if he dies. I'll leave his rotting corpse on the side of the road if he ever crosses me or tie him to a tree and let youkai eat him while I just skip away happily." she said smiling fondly at the idea. Yes, she defiantly had a mean streak all right. "No... a poetic justice for him would be to forced him into a mating with the ugliest demoness I could find."

He smirked as he stood knowing this was enough for now and began to walk away.

"Hey Sesshoumaru... thank you for listening. I'm going to take a bath and be back a camp soon!" she called out to him grateful that she at least had some of the burdens on her shoulders lifted. It was nice to have someone talk to and the most unlikely person of all... Sesshoumaru.

 _I hope I didn't offend him..._ she thought as she stripped out her clothes and stepped into the river. _Why couldn't give him sort answers instead of spilling out my guts? Some of them anyway..._ She sighed again as she dived into the water... this was the same creak she met Sesshoumaru. He was naked and perfect. Juliet blush at the thought embarrassed she'd even think of that. _Oh god! I saw_ the _Sesshoumaru naked! Oh how his fan-girls all over the world would envy me! If they knew I'd be so dead! Or if I took pictures I'd be rich, but if Sesshoumaru found out what a camera and a photo was I'd die painfully... twice!_ Her head lifted from the water as she sighed again, _Crap!_

Juliet shook her head clearing her thoughts as grabbed the homemade soup made of dried herbs that a kind old lady had taught her to make from a distant village and scrubbed her hair and body. Then dived back under the water. She need to met up with Kagome and get the real stuff. This smelled fine, but she liked smelling like lavender and now she was missing it.

She emerged from the water and heard something from the bushes. Juliet looked up and screamed. "EEEEEECK!"

Sesshoumaru heard this and rushed over in a graceful leap. He was a little annoyed he couldn't leave the woman alone two seconds without something happening. As he landed near her bathing supplies he heard a THWAP and her yell, "You damn pervert!"

He turned his head toward her and he received a full view of her body... his eyes widen as his heart yet again skipped a beat. Juliet had a slim waist, pale skin, her perky breast were small but not to much, and she had divine long legs even as short as she was. That chocolate hair of her's turned golden in the morning sunlight. Juliet was beautiful and would have been flawless if it wasn't for the large scar on her left shoulder. Sesshoumaru found himself wondering how she had receive such a scar. The wound must have been extremely serious. The scar wrapped slightly her left shoulder and looked like claw marks if wild animals had four fingers and a thumb... maybe it was a demon's claw mark, but there was one other mark on her lower left hip. It was a simple mark of a crescent moon that matched exactly with the size and color of Sesshoumaru's house marking on his head.

 _Why does she bare my mark? It's... not a tattoo either..._

She had a light pink blush on her cheeks, but when she saw Sesshoumaru look at her the light pink blush turned crimson as her blue eyes widen and she ducked into the water. "Great now Aoi make Sesshoumaru look at me naked to! I'm so... so embarrassed!" she whispered so horrified that she nearly wanted to drown herself in the creak right then and there.

Sesshoumaru turned his head away and turned to Aoi who was badly hidden in the bushes with a cartoon lump on his head from a certain rock Juliet must have thrown. He stood and laughed nervously as he stood scratching the back of his head trying to figure out a way to get away with it. "Kage!" Juliet called.

"What is it momma?" he asked as he arrived.

"Honey please get hentai Aoi to leave so momma can dress and punish him accordingly afterwords." Juliet her voice strangely calm with a shadow smile.

"Yes, momma!" he said before turning into a horse sized dog and roared at Aoi who become wide eyed and ran with the ankle snapping Inu right behind him.

"I hate perverts! I hate that guy!" she growled as she grabbed the top of the Miko outfit and quickly wrapped it around herself... _Crap, I even forgot my shorts!_ "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," she sighed as she ran her hands throw her hair before grabbing her dirty clothes and washed them in the creak. She hated having dirty clothes and she washed them every other day this was also the only time she wore the Miko garbs. The clothes were heavy and far to big on her small frame. The top alone reached her knees. Good thing to since she forgot the shorts she made out of the bottoms.

She ringed the water in her clothes out before she began to walk back to camp after grabbing her sword and bathing supplies. She was happy she never wore wired bras and just sports ones instead for any wired bra would be ruined by now or stabbing her boobs to death. "Um Sesshoumaru?" she called as she turned to see him sniffing her. "What are you doing?" Then it hit her, "Oh you smell the soup I made out of dry herbs right?" she said and smiled proudly, "Made it myself. Though I wish I had lavender. It's what I prefer anyway."

He nodded, but this was not what he was curious about. She didn't smell like a normal human besides the fact she smell clean and not like some stinky unwashed human who used heavy oils to cover up the stank. Somehow she didn't smell right and he couldn't put his finger on it as he walked back with her to the camp once at camp she laid out her clothes in a tree. Rin still slept next to Ah-Uh which Juliet found absolutely adorable as she wrapped her sword around her then turned to her bag and took out a pair of shorts she had made and out of the pants legs of the miko bottoms. Put her bag on her shoulder and slipped behind a tree to put on the shorts.

"I'm going to gather food for breakfast and be right back," She informed Sesshoumaru before leaving him alone to his thoughts. _Just who the hell are you, Juliet? No mere woman has ever confused this Sesshoumaru as much as you, but you are quite the mystery... an enigma in my life. What is this country you hail from? Do not think I failed to notice you didn't tell me... on purpose I might add._ The image of Juliet's tears came to his mind. _Those tears... they were for me. Why did she cry for me? More importantly what is there to cry about? What does she know about this Sesshoumaru's person?_

Juliet dropped her bag and took out her net. Next she threw her net into the river into a school of fish and quickly pulled them out before they could escape her deadly clutches and she did so again and again until she was sure it was plenty for her pack mates including Sesshoumaru even though she was sure he wouldn't join them.

After gathering all the fish into the net she pulled the rope that circled around the net and pulled it tight keeping all the flopping fish secured in the net. Then she took out a second bag and climbed a near by tree full of apples and began plucking the ripe unblemished apples putting them in her second bag... she mostly did the for Ah-Uh. She's figured he deserved a treat as well for the sweet creature took care of Rin... unlike a certain toad named Jaken.

After finished getting the apples she climbed down but as she reached the bottom she slipped and landed square on her bottom, "Ouch! My butt!" she yelped rubbing he soar butt that she had harmed twice in less then twelve hours apart. "Man I need to be more careful next time. That will teach me." She mumbled to herself before grabbing the net full of fish and walked back to the camp.

When she entered the camp she saw the surprise in Sesshoumaru's eyes and knew what her was thinking, _How can a tiny girl carry so much by herself? That must be more then TWICE her weight! Why did she get so much?_ (Juliet is nearly 90lb. So the food she is carrying is around 180lb. Just FYI!)

She just smiled, "Back," she told him.

He nodded as she set down the bags and net. First she picked up the bag full of apples which was the heaviest of the two and took out over half of them and carried them to Ah and Uh and set then in front of them, "There you guys go." she said softly and patted both of there heads while they gave her grateful looks. "Yeah, you two are very welcomed." then she turned and grabbed the net of fish, a knife, a small wooden shovel, and metal skewers she bought a village or two back. Then she walled forty feet out the camp and dug a rather deep hole. After which she descaled and removed the organs, unwanted fat, and bones of the fish throwing the scales, organs, fat, and bones into the hole (down wind so it wouldn't bother Sesshoumaru). After a while she had done so to all the fish and placed them onto the skewers and returned to the camp after barring the fish remains. She placed the meat near the fire before she proceeded to grab herbs from her bag and used them to season the meat. "There!" she smiled proudly, "I'm going to wash this fish smell off me now." she said and walked back to the river washing her hands clean.

This time she wasn't alone as she finished washing the fish smell away. There was a ugly chuckle behind her and she turned to see a demon staring at her ass. _Gross,_ she thought as she drew her dai katana, "I'm not in the mood asshole. Leave or loose your head." she said glaring at him in a battle stance.

The demon walked out and stood before her around seven feet tall. He was gray with three pairs of horns on his head. The youkai's hair was blue in a short ponytail and he wore samurai armor stained with blood. He smelled like old blood too that smelled like rotting meat and the scent alone nearly made her hurl, but what was worse was he was covered in green zits! They looked like they were ready to explode! _What do you know? Even demons get acne,_ she thought slightly amused. "How will a little thing like you take my head, pretty little girl?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm twenty not a little girl, beat it or die. I have fish to cook for breakfast for my son, a sweet little girl, Lord Sesshoumaru, that abomination Jaken, and hentai Aoi! I'm not in the mood for the likes of you." she growled. "And if my fish burns I'll hunt you down and kill you regardless!"

"Then it's a fight, tiny tits." he said arrogantly.

"Alright fat troll you asked for it. Goodbye to another moronic asshole!" She said leaping at him. The troll blocked only to be punched in the face. Then she leap back before blocking another one of his moves and round housed kicked him to the ground...

Sesshoumaru heard the battle from where he stood and gave a soundless sigh as he leaped toward them. Could he at least get five minutes of peace before something happened?! The words, "I hate perverts!" ringed in Sesshoumaru ears as a severed demon's head come flying at his face. Sesshoumaru elegantly smacked it away in a flawless motion and looked at the girl who smirked. "He wasn't so tough I'll have to give him credit for trying though." she said to herself as she cleaned her blade with a cloth she cut from the corpse's clothing. Her head turned and she smiled at him, "Oh... hi," she greeted then her eyes widen in realization. "Crap the fish!" She said sheathing her sword before running back just in time.

Confusion crossed his face, he had never met a stranger woman in his life and worse he couldn't figure her out. Just who the hell was she? What was she? Where was she from? There where to many questions repeating themselves over and over in his mind, but he'd wait. He didn't want this new mystery to be over to quickly. Sesshoumaru wanted to see and how she would act. He'd wait for her true character to come into play this was a new game after all. He was very much looking forward to it. He mentally shook his head clearing his head. It was a bad thing to think on it to much without a plan in place first. He smirked to himself before returning to the camp.


	4. A Duel With Sesshoumaru!

**Don't own Inuyasha, but Enjoy and REVIEW!**

 _Chapter 4: A Duel With Sesshoumaru?! Are You Serious?! Do you want me to die?!_

The smell that hit his nose made his mouth water as he entered the camp. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and found it was the fish that gave off such a scent. Sesshoumaru looked at his little group. The children and Jaken looked at the fish as if they were starving dogs. Curious he watched the rather pleasing smile of Juliet as she stroked the fire and fend off the hungry pups and imp.

"The fish is nearly ready. Jaken don't you dare take that fish unless you want to loose a hand! Kage be patience I don't want any of you getting food poisoning from eating raw fish even if your a youkai I don't trust you eating raw fish!" She smiled at Rin who licked her little lips making Juliet giggle while she held back Kage from snagging a fish. Seeing the boy in the woman's lap Sesshoumaru gave a quick look around for Aoi who was standing next to a tree with several large knots on his head and a broken nose. Seemed Juliet had her revenge.

Sesshoumaru walked near Rin who greeted him happily, "Good morning my Lord!"

"Morning, Mi'lord," Jaken also greeted but he added a low bow.

"How's your morning so far, Sesshoumaru? For me it's been rather interesting and it's not even noon yet," Juliet said than laughed.

"Besides breaking my nose?" Aoi demanded. "How can such a small woman hit so damn hard?!"

She ignored him as she waited for Sesshoumaru to answer, "This Sesshoumaru's status is not your concern woman."

"You mean you don't want to answer a dumb question, that's okay, but seeing as we are under an alliance shouldn't we know each other's status and help keep each other's health in prime condition? However if you feel that is to personal then please don't feel obligated to say anything." She said logically as her smile widen. "Either way food is ready."

"What are you a politic?" Jaken demanded.

"No, just clever," she answered back. Juliet then placed the food on banana leaves and said, "Alright kids you get first pick."

She watch as the children took what they wanted and she divided the rest between Sesshoumaru, Aoi, Jaken, and herself onto different banana leaves. She offered Sesshoumaru his portion first, "Hear you go. Even if you don't want it one bit would make me very happy." Then she turned to Jaken next and gave him his and last to Aoi.

"Why do I get my after the imp?!" Aoi demanded.

"Because I respect the toad more than I respect a whinny pervert like you." she said then smiled wickedly, "Plus you're lucky to be eating at all after what you pulled. Matter of fact you're lucky to be breathing in the first place and if you ever do that again... I _will_ kill you."

Finally she turned to her own food and began to eat. Juliet ate slowly savoring eat bit and thinking of ways to make it taste even better for next time.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment thinking he'd give it back to her saying he didn't eat human food, but... it smell _so_ good he couldn't resist. He leaped into a tree lifting the metal skewer and he bit into the juicy fish. The fish was melt in his mouth good. It was tender, juicy, and the flavors exploded in his mouth. The last time he had something delicious like this was when his Nana -ahem- his grandmother made him dinner a few days before she was killed during the war with the panther tribe and that was when he was a young pup still. He ended up eating every last bit without even noticing and he still wanted more.

Juliet saw that and she felt over joyed. Her maid back home always said the fastest way to a man's heart was his stomach. Now Sesshoumaru looked like he was going to fire his cooks to hire her on as his personal cook for life. After finishing her meal she wait for everyone else and went to clean the skewers and other item she used to make breakfast at the river and when she turned she gasped.

"Sesshoumaru you startled me!" she exclaimed and then she instantly calmed. She just felt safe near Sesshoumaru he was the most powerful youkai in all of Japan after all. Maybe she should fear him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, but she did respect him for the most part anyway. Now that she thought about it Juliet had so many questions she wanted to ask like what was his father really like or why he fought with Inuyasha all the time? She thought he just used Inuyasha to blow off steam or perhaps a warm up exercise. If Sesshoumaru wasn't so cocky back then he would of never lost his left arm like he did. At the thought of the pain Sesshoumaru must of felt made her heart drop with sadness. _Why couldn't I been brought back just a little earlier?_

Sesshoumaru watched the girl as she calmed down as soon as she saw him. He had never seen anyone relax near him other than Rin. It was like this human girl trusted him with her life. Most tensed around him knowing his temper, but she was relaxed even though he could break her neck like a twig at a moments notice. Without knowing what he was doing he asked, "Do you fear death?"

She looked up at him and her head cocked to the right in a rather cute manner, but unknowingly to her she had exposed her neck in accidental submission that made his head speedup slightly, "If I died today I would be rather content, but the only thing I would be worried about is my son. Where would he go? Who would take care of him? Who'd comfort him if he had a nightmare and I wasn't there to comfort him? Things like that is the only thing I would worry about if I died, but no I don't fear death. Do you, Sesshoumaru?"

"No," was all he said. It was rather strange listening to this woman speak. He found himself wanting her to speak more and her accidental submission to him caused his heart to quicken in excitement. It confused him... _Why? This Sesshoumaru has never been like this with anyone, but why now? With her? It can't be... I won't allow it._ Even to himself his mental denial sounded halfhearted and then he thought, _Is it that this Sesshoumaru just crave... companionship after being without for so long without this Sesshoumaru's pack?_

"Didn't think you would." she said and stood. "Did you want to talk to me? You should know it's okay to ask me whatever you want."

"Why would this Sesshoumaru want to speak to a human wench?" he shot back.

"Because this particular human _wench_ is intriguing otherwise you wouldn't ask me so many questions. Honestly I don't mind, but if that is all for now I'm going to give my son a bath." she said as she walked away to retrieve her son.

.

"But I don't want to take a bath momma!" Kage whined.

"Kage I will not have a stinky son. You are taking a bath!" she said smiling firmly.

"Fine! Only because it's you!" He said.

"Rin after I'm done bathing my son... would you like me to bathe you, too?" Juliet asked.

"Sure!" Rin replied rather happily.

"Alright," Juliet smiled as took Kage way for a bath.

"Momma, you seem happier," Kage said as she scrubbed his back.

"I do?" she asked surprised. "How so?"

"Well you had fake smiles on your face for a while until we joined Sesshoumaru and his group. Do you know him somehow?" he asked.

She sighed, _Damn this kid is perspective!_ She thought to herself. "I... was sad Kage. I've been dragged to a place I'm not accustom to and I miss my family and my friends. I guess I'm just getting over it. As for Sesshoumaru I respect him. I can tell he's honorable and I have no clue what he saw in me to even suggest an alliance. To him I'm suppose to be a nothing more than lowly human right? But he treats me... I don't really know how he treats me. Maybe like a person? I don't know. It confuses me."

Sesshoumaru was close enough to hear this conversation without straining his sensitive ears. _She avoided the question,_ he thought. _Does she know this Sesshoumaru? I don't remember her. Is that why she trust this Sesshoumaru enough to speak so freely and to not fear my presence? Is this also the reason she respects this Sesshoumaru?_ Like usual he received more questions that answers about Juliet. Well at least it kept her interesting. Now that he thought about it when he watched her before they joined forces Juliet's smiles were defiantly forced and not that carefree or kind smile she had now well except when Kage called her mother for the first time. This was all just to strange to him.

Juliet lifted Kage out the water and dressed him, but then she suddenly scream, "Kage run back to camp now! It's Naraku!"

"Oh we are antiquated are we?" Naraku laughed. "I can't seem to remember you, but you know my face."

 _He's creeper in real life and he's a big ass spider! Big ass spider! I hate spiders!_ Juliet thought as she drew her sword. _If Sesshoumaru doesn't hurry up and get here I'm so dead!_

"More than I like to be," she said mostly to herself. "How does it feel to be out done by a half-breed, half-wit like Inuyasha? Kikyo may have died, but Inuyasha still won in the end. Isn't that right, Onigumo? It must kill your man hood knowing Kikyo will never be yours! Either way you're just another asshole to me! So bring it you goddamn abomination that gives true Hanyous a bad name!"

Juliet knew what she said was hitting Naraku blow the belt and straight in the daddy bags she saw it in his face that also held surprise. He knew what he was thinking, _How does this little wench know so much about me and I know nothing of her? How dare this wench insult me_ the _Naraku?!_

She didn't know what came over her, but she was just so pissed at Naraku suddenly. Just looking at him was getting on her nerves. Fear was no where to be found in her scent. She just wanted a good fight. No that wasn't it... she wanted blood.

"Juliet!" Aoi called out.

"Stay back, Aoi! You're arrows will have no effect on this guy!" Juliet growled.

"And you will?" Naraku asked.

"Alone maybe not, but still this should be rather fun. Don't you thing?" she smiled darkly.

Naraku laughed as he scent his tentacles at her. Her sword slashed at them with expert technique, but to the surprise of both Naraku and Juliet the sword did more than just cut. It burned with a holy white light making Naraku's tentacles melt away.

"Well this isn't something you see ever day." she said then she didn't see any miasma and that pissed her off even more. "Damn coward this is just your puppet! Otherwise there would be you disgusting miasma floating around! Get your ass here and fight me like a real man! I will not be a toy in you stinking lame ass games! What is watching the only way you can get it up, you damn pervert!"

Aoi suddenly started busting out laughing and Sesshoumaru looked at her in utter surprised well the surprise was in his eyes not his schooled face. Sesshoumaru never seen her so mad and she really didn't have a fear of death. Or maybe she had a death wish? A Naraku puppet was powerful for a human it would be rather difficult, but she stood the her sword at the ready and no shoes on her feet. It was inspiring sight even if it was rather reckless.

 _Enough of this! I just have to get to the heart and this fight is over!_

More tentacles burst after her and they seemed to be endless. She slashed and slashed as she thought of a way to get closer. The only option she saw what to jump up the sea of tentacles as Naraku floated in the middle of a damn creak. She shivered at the thought, "This is going to be gross." she mumbled to herself and she jumped onto a tentacle. "Ew!" she eeped as she jumped up to the next one. "Gross!... Oh kami this one is wet!" she made different comments on his tentacles as she leaped and dodged puppet Naraku's tentacles, but some manage to cut into her legs making her wince in pain. At the top she made one final jump and slashed him down the middle cutting the doll in half.

The puppet turned to ashes under her as she fell into the water with a large splash. After a few moments of silence she emerged from the water with a huge proud happy smile on her face, "That was awesome! Let's do that again!" she called out as both of her hands went up in victory before she sheathed her sword and swam to the bank completely soaked. She laughed, "Not that is the way to relieve stress!"

This woman was either extremely brave or completely and utterly bonkers... no one could decide which.

O.o

Juliet patched her legs up with herbs and both Rin and Kage helped wrapped her wounds. "Momma you should be more careful," Kage said firmly as tear fell down his tiny face. "I don't want to loose my momma!"

Juliet blinked, "Oh," she cooed as she picked up her son and held him close, "Kage... you never have to worry about loosing me. I won't let myself get killed."

"You... you promise?" Kage whimpered looking for reassurance with his puppy eyes that melted Juliet's heart.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye, "I promise, pup." then she pulled him close and comforted the small boy in her arms as he cried, "Shh, pup. Everything is going to be alright."

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time believing she was human as she gave off a low growl that vibrated in her throat. He knew that was the way the Inuyoukai comforted their young and now a human of all things was doing just the same.

" _Golden wings take flight..."_ her voice began to sing softly of the lullaby that her grandfather sang to her long ago and she had never forgotten the words.

 _Silver wings rule the night..._

 _A broken heart heals..._

 _Another swells with love..._

 _A girl in the moon light smiles so bright..._

 _Fear flees in fright from the sight..._

 _Golden wings take flight..._

 _Silver wings rule the night..._

 _Listen and you can hear her sing..._

 _She sings a lullaby so catchy it rings..._

 _She sings for the ones we've lost..._

 _And the ones we have found..._

 _Golden wings take flight..._

 _Sliver wings rule the night..._

" _And my you days be bright... and your dreams be full of light,"_ she sang softly as she ended the song.

She held her pup in her arms as he slept. She honestly didn't like seeing her pup cry. It pinched painfully at her heart to see. Juliet rocked him back and forth in a slow, gentle motion as he fell asleep. Then she took a small blanket from her bag and placed him on it while Sesshoumaru eyed her curiously.

He had heard that song before, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where he knew it. Ugh! This woman was driving him mad! She would be kind and all smiles one second and the a smartass with a temper the next. It was infuriating (and entertaining... like you Sesshoumaru would admit that! DX)!

Sesshoumaru remembered one of his father's combat lessons when he was a pup then. Toga's voice played in his mind, _"Remember my son, you can learn a lot about a person from the way the duel. It my reveal ones true self."_

 _If that's so... this Sesshoumaru shall duel this wench,_ he thought to himself.

"Woman," His deep voice called.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru? Is there something you need?" Juliet asked as she smiled widely looking rather innocent.

"You said you practice every morning. Show me what you can do in a duel with this Sesshoumaru." he said... well more like ordered!

Her eyes widen in surprise, _What?! A Duel With Sesshoumaru?! Are You Serious?! Do you want me to die?! Can I refuse?!_ (No, no... you can not! -evil grin-)

Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes suddenly narrowed, "Of course," she replied as she slowly stood and then she smiled happily, "Where will we duel?"

"Follow, Jaken stay here and watch the children. If either are harmed I will kill you." He said coldly.

"If my son is harmed, toad. The one should be worry about killing you is me. You better hope Sesshoumaru kills you first, Jaken. I won't be as merciful as to give you a swift death and the same goes you, Aoi, and protect Rin while you're at it." She growled at them threateningly.

Jaken gulped and for the first time there was some who scared him more than Sesshoumaru's smile.

Aoi also gulped knowing just how bad the 'punishment' would be if Kage was ever harmed. "Your son will come to no harm and neither will Rin, Lady Juliet." he replied with a charming voice and smile.

She rolled her eyes at his so called 'charms' before following Sesshoumaru deep into the woods. They traveled quietly together, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Juliet felt rather comfortable with it. She couldn't figure out why, but she felt safe with him and she trusted him. She did know she shouldn't. He could kill her with one slash of his deadly claws, but she couldn't help but to feel... protected.

They arrived at a clearing around twenty minutes later and at the center Sesshoumaru stopped. "Repair yourself," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"As you wish," Juliet said as she cracked her neck and then drew her sword to stand at the ready. She could feel her blood pumping through her with excitement and her sword began to glow white again. "Why does my sword keep doing this?" she suddenly questioned as she stared at the blade.

"You don't know what that is?" he asked as he drew Tokijin.

"Is it a Youkai's or Miko's power? Can you tell?" she asked.

"Hn, I can it's a Miko's," he replied.

"That's actually awesome," she said smiling then she saw Sesshoumaru give her an odd look. She blush realizing why, "Awesome is an expression that means amazing, stupendous, or wonderful." _Maybe with this I can truly help Sesshoumaru somehow? Maybe I'll be useful to him?_

He nodded, "Are you ready?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I am," she replied as her eyes focused on him.

Sesshoumaru striked to hear a clang.

 _Holy crap he's fast! Such speed, such power! It's amazing! I barely blocked him! My arms are shacking under the strain!_ Juliet admired and panicked at the same time.

Juliet pushed back and ducked as her blade went for Sesshoumaru's ribs. Clang her sword met up with her's.

 _She's testing me to see my strengths and weaknesses. This is to test my strength alone. She is swift and her feet are light. This is the shadow step style,_ Sesshoumaru thought in awe. (Shadow step means she uses false moves and footings before making her strike. It basically keeps the opponent guessing like Monkey Style in Kung Fu.)

Sesshoumaru striked and striked at her but she dodged and dodged. It seemed her feet hardly hit the ground. Sesshoumaru had to strain his ears to the point it caused them to hurt just to hear her footing. _Cloud step,_ Sesshoumaru thought, _it's meant for dodging only. She's testing my speed now. Impressive... she can change styles so quickly. She really is a master. Who_ is _her father? These moves are practiced by youkai royal family only!_

Then he felt a hard hit to his left side with the flat side of her blade, "Hey don't go day dreaming on me, Sesshoumaru." Juliet said smiling proud she even lasted five minutes.

He smirked as he slashed at her again. Her cloud step was only a defensive move only and undefeatable at that... unless you take out the legs.

Sesshoumaru swiftly leg swept at her legs, "Oof!" Juliet grunted as she hit the ground but in less than a second she was on her feet. She striked at Sesshoumaru this time and there blades clashed.

Sesshoumaru watched as the blade suddenly went black and Juliet's hair turned white and her impossibly blue eyes gained slits like his own. It wasn't her that was changing in truth. It was the sword leading it's inner strength to it's master and in the process changing her. She sprouted claws and fangs as she pushed Sesshoumaru back with her brute strength. She paused, "What. The. Hell?" she said as she looked over her claws and hair in genuine shock. Sesshoumaru watched as she ran her tongue over her newly formed fangs. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked nervously. "What's... happening?"

"Your family seem to have a very powerful sword." Sesshoumaru answered coldly. "Your sword has turned you into a demoness."

She turned patting her ear with her free hand finding it pointy. "Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! HOLY CRAP!" she muttered frantic as her sword pulled itself from her hands.

" _Mistress..."_ the sword said sounding like several different female voices at once with some low pitched voices and some with higher pitches. _"I am your sword. You maybe a demoness or human when ever you wish. I am here to serve the human who no longer ages. In other words you are my immortal mistress."_

"I'm... _immortal?_ What the? What does this even mean?! Who are you?! How am I immortal?!" She demanded as she panicked.

" _I bare no name. You as the tenth generation I have wait for your return for a very long time..."_ it said.

"My return?" she asked.

" _Yes... return you are the reincarnation of my last mistress."_ it said. _"You're father's line had nothing, but sons until you."_

"Okay... where is the off switch so I can be human again?" she asked.

" _All you have to do is think 'I want to be human again' or if you wish to be demon again 'I want to be youkai again'."_ it said before sheathing itself.

She merely nodded, "Too weird..." Juliet said returning to camp as she turned human again. "I really have to think of this... If my dad knew about this... I'll kick his ass!"

She left Sesshoumaru completely dumbfounded. _An immortal human?_ He never heard of such a thing! Though it would explain her strange scent. Humans have a slight traces of the scent of decay and she had none. How very strange.


	5. Need Any Help With That?

**I Don't own Inuyasha! (Do I really need to keep saying this? T.T it hurts to!)**

 _Chapter 5: Need Any Help With That?_

Juliet packed her bag and threw it over her shoulder wearing her odd clothes again. "Pup," she said and Kage was in his puppy form on her shoulder. Aoi eyed her oddly then nodded in understanding. Juliet was deep in thought as she absentmindedly followed after Lord Sesshoumaru. What happened to make she think so hard? Last time she thought this hard she a splitting headache and nearly killed Aoi for her own troubles.

Aoi's eyes widen as he saw her hair change from her normal dark chocolate colored hair to white and back again. The happened over and over again for a full five minutes.

Juliet's constant scent change was driving Sesshoumaru's senses crazy! It was getting rather irritating as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was staring at her hands with a deadpanned expression on her face. She finally settled on her youkai form and flexed her claws retracting them and then extended them again. He could tell she was trying to get use to being in her demoness form. "Momma?" Kage asked curiously from her shoulder.

"Yes, my pup?" she asked as she was knocked out her own thoughts.

"When did you turn into an Inuyoukai?" he asked curiously.

"My dai katana gave me the ability to be one. Can I be other breeds of demon?" Juliet asked.

" _Yes, mistress I thought you'd be more comfortable with the Inuyoukai form. Considering you have an Inu pup as your son and another Inu in your heart."_ The katana inform her.

She blinked, _Another Inu in my heart? The sword couldn't possibly mean... Sesshoumaru?!_ Juliet was suddenly blushing scarlet. "You guessed correctly... I just need time adjusting... I guess and don't go saying things like that aloud for everyone to hear. I admire that Inu, but don't give other's the wrong idea!" Juliet said slowly and blushed even more. "Think I'll stay a youkai for a while so I can get use to this... strength..." her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru's who was eyeing her curiously and then as their eyes they stared at each other. Something was pulling at Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't understand what or why he found himself lost in her dazzling eye. They stared intensely at one another, in a way that that was almost like lover's would, for what seemed like ages until...

"Lady Juliet what had befallen you? Your suddenly so flushed. Are you having naughty daydreams about me?" Aoi asked giving her a lecherous smile as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 _Almost._

Romantic.

Mood.

RUINED!

"Not," Juliet began before suddenly kicking him in the face much like Karate Kid would kick the bell, "in a million years!" Aoi landed face first into a tree with a loud thud that shook the poor tree.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what did he mean when he said 'naughty daydreams'? Does that mean she's going to do something bad to him?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Aoi... you bastard! I _warned_ you!" Juliet growled as she extended her claws. She was so going to kill him until a small rock came swopping through the air hitting the hentai right between the eyes knocking him out cold. Juliet's eyes landed square on Sesshoumaru. He did it. She could see amusement in his eyes along with the slight traces of confusion.

"Now we are even in the regard of our servants," He said simply before turning to Rin. What would he say to her on the subject of 'naughty daydreams'? I was not a conversation he wanted to go through with her... _EVER!_

Juliet smirked, _Right! I hit Jaken in the head the same way! That's why and likely he didn't want Rin to see death either. He's more thoughtful then I ever imagined. Kami he'd make a great dad one day! I just know it!_ She thought dreamy like as Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Rin's head in a fatherly manner. _Though in a way he already is... to Rin._ She suddenly imagined him doing the same with a little boy in a blue kimono with her eyes and Sesshoumaru's silk hair and markings.

Sesshoumaru looked at her she wasn't looking at anything other than the only show of affection he displayed in public towards Rin. Her eyes were brighter and more beautiful than usual and then there was that smile. Care free, happiness, warmth, and above all gentleness that was how he saw that expression on her face. It sent a feeling of warmth through his body at her gently gaze. _What is she thinking of that gives her such delight? Is it this small moment of affection I give Rin that brought her happiness or is it the thought of the 'Inu in her heart' she thinks of having pups with one day? Well which is it, you mysterious creature? Who has your heart? Will I ever get the answers I seek from you? More importantly way do I even care? What a confusing woman!_

O.o

Aoi was thrown over Ah-Uh's back before they went farther west until they come upon a small Shiro. It's wall were white with a black roofs. There was a small stream running through the front yard with many types of flowers. Moonflowers laid on either side of the path of large white hexagon marble steps that lead to the Shiro's front door. "Wow... it's beautiful. What is this place?"

"One of several homes this Sesshoumaru have away from the palace," he told her somehow pleased she approved.

She gave him a warm smile, "I love it, but Aoi sleeps in the barn. It's a fitting punishment, plus I don't want Ah-Uh getting lonely." Juliet giggled when the dragon heads glared at her. They didn't want him near them either!

"Agreed." he smirked. It wasn't often that someone nearly made him smile. Rin was one who rarely placed one onto his face and that was the first time she had spoken to him.

"So... what's the agenda?" she asked curiously.

"Paperwork," he answered.

"Need any help with that?" she asked. "Or do you just want me to keep the kids busy and cook dinner?"

That was a first. No one ever offered to help him with his boring ass paper work before. Mostly because they were scared shitless of him and it was horrifying being alone with him for hours. He eyed her for a moment. He heard Jaken gasp and figured he was gawking at the woman, who had a thoughtful look about her. "Perhaps, I can keep the kids busy and help you with work. Kage has been wanting to learn how to read. Does Rin know how to yet?"

"Rin can read," Rin said happily. "Lord Sesshoumaru taught me himself!"

Juliet's eyes bugged out her head in surprise, "Really?! Can you do me a big favor?" Juliet asked.

"What favor, Lady Juliet?"

"Can you help me teach Kage how to read?" she asked.

"I'd love to!" she said excitedly.

"Good! Now Sesshoumaru I will be able to help you to. Well until around four in the afternoon, because then I'll have to get dinner ready. Well if you want... my help that is... but bath first." she said a bit nervous about being rejected.

"I welcome the help," he found himself saying and she instantly calmed from the nervousness he pick up earlier.

"Great!" she said beaming happily at him.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk with a mountain of paperwork before him that was covering his desk completely in a disorganized mess. He heard Juliet give an annoyed sigh as she looked at the paperwork on his desk, "What did they do? Just dump it all on your desk like they where throwing away trash?!" She growled but then took a deep breath. She was obviously pissed about this disorder of the reports and other works. _Going to have to fix that! It is affecting my OCD!_ She thought in her mind. "Alright kids! I'm going to get you situated first then help out, Sesshoumaru. Okay? Kami knows he needs it!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a glare for that last comment. Was she daring to question his abilities? Though he'd admit that he was dreading the mountain on his desk. People just left messages on his desk and not bothering to organizing it first. He hated this but it had to be done. He looked throw a ridiculous treaty that demand half his land and for him to mate on of the Southern Lord's daughters. He detested mating proposals he had receive hundreds of them if not thousands in the last ten years alone! He really wanted to growl in frustration, but reframed. Instead he watched as Juliet look through several of the books shelves against the walls, while Rin and Kage grabbed parchment, quil, and ink. The she seemed to found what she was looking for. It was a book of children stories. She smiled as she returned to them and instructed Rin to see how many words Kage could identify and how many letters he knew. Surprisingly he knew most of the letters just not the words. After that she had both Rin and Kage read the children's book together.

Then she then excused herself after ordering Jaken to keep an eye on them and report to her of there progress in an hour. She approached Sesshoumaru seeing him stressed and she gave an understanding smile. "You really need a secretary." she said aloud looking at his paperwork.

"What is this secretary?" he asked.

"A secretary is a person who is paid to assist you with this catastrophe," she said pointing at the paperwork. "Also that person could inform you of meetings or anything in your schedule. Right now that's me and this will take a while to organize. What is it you generally deal with? Treaties? Land Reports? Mating Proposals? Political matters? And other stuff like that right?"

He nodded, "What is it you propose to do to organize this 'catastrophe'?" he inquired using her word for it.

"First we should organize the paper work in categories. Base on their importance. Let's see. Treaties should defiantly be the first one for no one like war all that much. The second should be... Political Matters that don't involve treaties like the first and then Land Reports followed by Other Reports. Then Letters and Invitations with last being Mating Proposals. At least that's how I'd organize it. What do you think?"

He thought on it for a moment, "I agree," he said after a long moment.

"Good," she smile. "You mind? I'll have to read some of the scrolls to determine where they'd go." she informed him and nodded for her to continue.

It took a full hour to organized only a small portion of the paperwork. She knew she'd be spending quite a few hours if not more organizing the rest, but she needed to check on the children and repair lunch. She received the report from Jaken of what her son was learning and found him to be alarmingly quick with his learning. She was proud as well and smiled. She then told Jaken and the children to go out and play while she repaired lunch. "Lord Sesshoumaru is there something you would like me to make you to eat? Your servants told me the kitchen is fully stocked."

"I don't think what I eat would be pleasant to watch," he informed her.

"I just might surprise you, plus I know. Kage prefers his meat still bleeding and only the outside cooked to bring out the flavor. So boar? Deer? Rabbit?" she inquired.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eye brow at her. _So she knows? Interesting... I detect no disgust in her voice or aura._ "Raw boar," he told her.

She grinned largely at him before she tapped her clawed finger against her chin trying to decide how to repair it. _Sage... defiantly... hmm. I'm a now Youkai now right? I could eat raw meat now... maybe? I'm going to try it. I always been curious of the taste of raw meat..._ "As you wish." she told him and gave a small bow. "I'll be back in a little while with your meal. Would you like me to eat with you?" she asked.

"If you have to stomach for it," he warned her and she just giggled as she left.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," she told him from down the hall straight to the kitchen.

"Strange woman..." Sesshoumaru commented under his breath as he shook his head.

O.o

"Lady Juliet," the female servant greeted as she bowed low in respect. The servant had served Lord Sesshoumaru for many years and not once had she seen him react to a female as he did Lady Juliet. He was... more relaxed in her presence than in others and the fact she didn't use his title as 'Lord' to provoke him into dismember her, but he never did. So very curious... was this young lass.

She was clearly a Inuyoukai from another land with the foreign clothing she wore. The clothes where very well made so the servant concluded she was wealthy to some point or perhaps royalty. Aoi the ronin Samurai called her 'Lady Juliet' as if she were royalty and had an affection for her that resulted in a physical punishment. The servant also was very aware of her lack of tolerance toward disrespect just like Sesshoumaru and the apparent warrior skills the lass possessed. Lady Juliet lacked in royal markings on her face, but the servant had seen the royal marking on her hip that was a crescent moon when she gave her towel during her bath a hour and half hour ago before the lass began to help the children and his lordship. Perhaps Lady Juliet like to be more settle will her royal status and was more humble than the pampered females of Sesshoumaru's court in his palace. It was probably why Sesshoumaru seemed to... enjoy her company though _that_ was a strong word for it. Her pup however was not so settle with his royal markings and if she didn't know better she'd say he was not only Juliet's pup, but also Lord Sesshoumaru's. The scent coming of Kage was quite similar to her lord's.

"Ah, yes, hello, Kaiyo," Juliet greeted as she bowed her head slightly. Which would befit her status if she where a royal as the servant had thought.

"I am grateful that her Ladyship would remember a simple servant's name," she said formally as she bowed once again.

Juliet gave her a dazzling smile, "Hard to forget the name of the most useful and kind servant, Kaiyo." she told her. "Now will you assist me in cooking?"

"Thank you and it would be my utmost pleasure, my Lady." She said before the two began to make lunch. Juliet first cooked the children's food and something for Jaken. She remembered hearing from Rin that Jaken liked the taste of lizards the best and made some for him as a reward for keeping an eye on her pup and Rin. For the children she fully cooked half the boar cubes on skewers with sweet onions, tomatoes, mushrooms, and pineapples, but the other half was only half cooked for that was how Kage liked his meat. After the food was ready she placed them on three separate plates. Kaiyo held one of the plates as Juliet held the other two. "My lady, why did you pick up cooking?" she asked curious.

"Every lady need a good hobby. I like cooking. It relaxes me after a hard day of training because after it's done I get to eat it," Juliet giggled amused as they entered the courtyard, "Kids lunch is ready! That includes you Jaken!" she called out.

After delivering the food and receiving several thank yous she returned to the kitchen and the first thing she did was slice a small piece of raw boar meat and took it into her mouth and moaned. It was delirious! It was salty sure because of all the blood, but the meat itself was mind blowing! _This is what demons had to eat all the time?! I'm so eating as a youkai for now on!_ She smiled as she began to repair the same meal for herself and Sesshoumaru. She cut the meat into cubes and cook the outer part of some and left the rest raw on the skewers with the other items like she did with the children.

She place them all on a large plate on a large, round, silver serving tray with two smaller empty plates. Then set the fresh green tea and a small jar of honey onto the tray, which happen to be the way Sesshoumaru liked his tea, with tea cups and spoons before leaving to join Sesshoumaru in his office for lunch.

"Wow I didn't know, raw meat could taste so good," She said as she entered Sesshoumaru's study with the most cheerful smile on her face.

"So you partook a taste in raw meat," he said and it wasn't a question though it sounded like one to most.

"Of course I did," she replied as she set the tray on the coffee like table, "I had to satisfy my curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he told her.

"That's why I'm a dog not a cat," she shot back and gave a short chuckle as she made him tea then a plate then her own. "Now how about we stop the barking and you join me for lunch? As much as I enjoy your smart mouth... I would rather see you with a full stomach first." She smirked as she said this.

 _Did she just tell this Sesshoumaru to shut up and come eat?_ He thought, but the way she put it near gave way to a smile on him face that he had to force back. It should have made him angry, but it didn't. She was obviously worried for his health for reasons he couldn't fathom. No one really worried over him like she began to, except for Rin and Jaken. A mild feeling of guilt struck him then. He was not so kind with his words to her, but... he knew she deserved better being in his pack now. Why did she amuse him so? She'd confused him... sure, but unlike most females he had known she didn't just throw herself at him like a bitch in heat... or run screaming for the hills. Though he wouldn't say it aloud she was rather pleasant company. Generally he had to deal with petty noble ilk and the like or... Jaken with his high pitch damn voice that hurt his ears like hell, but she... she was a relief from all that and she was carrying. He could honestly say her... feelings of... well whatever they were toward him was agreeably acceptable.

Oh boy if he only knew...

He stood and joined her on the couch she occupied and took a sip of the green tea with honey finding it just right and he watched as she took a skewer and bite of a red juicy red meat. She moaned softly as she savored the taste. "Kami youkai have it made!" she commented as Sesshoumaru too took a bite.

Yes he would have to agree there. The food was just right and he enjoyed the way she only cooked the outside of the mean. Kage was right it really brought out the flavor of the raw meat. "Where did you learn to cook?" Sesshoumaru asked after he swallowed.

"The house maid Rachel and her daughter Molly taught me." she said her words sounded a bit sad as she spoke. "My parents where always working and didn't have much time to spend with me. I had training with my father sure, but not any _real_ family time. My father is a _bit_ more reserved than most. His voice is general cold... though I swore his words were coldest when he spoke only to me. He would have a warmth in his voice when he spoke to my mother or my younger brother Charles the 'perfect one'."

He cocked a brow, "You have a brother?" he asked.

"Yes... a younger brother, but he's not like me..." she said. "He's cruel. I don't know why, but he seemed to blame me for something I know nothing about. He was... is father's favorite. He is the one who was to get everything even my sword though I am first born by a decade. He's not getting the sword now that it has chosen me and I still don't understand why my father was always so cold to me. I was a genius in sword play, hand to hand combat, and guns. It always felt natural to be doing the things my father had taught me and I knew I learned at an alarming rate according to mother anyway, but still... I was..."

"Never good enough," Sesshoumaru said finishing her sentence for her. Oh he knew how that felt more than anyone. His father's love went to a human wench and a half-breed, but he was nothing more than his heir... not worthy of his father's love or even his mother's.

"Exactly... never good enough," she said with a sad sigh.

"What is your father's name?"

"Iwoa Akane," she answered then see looked into his eyes. "You know how it feels don't you? I can see it in your eyes that you do. I'm sorry you were treated such a way. I understand if you need to talk about it... you can with me."

He stared at her, "I don't need your pity," he told her coldly.

"But you need someone who can understand and could be there for you. Everyone does. You can't just walk through life with out some by your side." she informed him softly.

"Are you suggesting a mate?" he demanded coldly.

"Oh Kami no! I'm suggesting a friend. I want to be that for you if you let me." Juliet told him.

The was no scent of deceit in her voice as she spoke. There was an over flow of honesty he had never suspected to come from a human even an immortal one... though at the moment she was in youkai form. "Friend..." he replied as if it was the most foreign thing he had ever heard in his life. _A friend..._ he's first. "I will allow this if you become my true pack mate."

"I though I was already a pack mate... is that somehow different?" she asked curiously.

"It requires being marked on the left wrist. In most cases it's for those, who earn the complete trust of the demon. It is extremely rare for a human to gain such an honor." he told her. "It would allow this Sesshoumaru to know if you are endanger and some of your emotions."

"I don't feel worthy enough for that. I don't think I'd ever be worth enough for that." she said so low he barely heard her.

"Is this simple modesty or something to do with your father?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he rose a brow.

"A little of both," she replied softly. _I also feel unworthy of you..._

"Explain,"

She sigh there was no reason not to tell him. She wanted him to know her, "My father put the thought into my mind like a bitter poison. I will always feel inadequate to the simplest of praises. When I was a child... I worked my hardest to study and learn to the point I had no friends until I was in my mid-teens, but still he was never pleased with me. Then I wanted to learn how to fight. He asked me why and I told him I wanted to be as strong as a the Inuyoukai I admired. I didn't realize there was disgust in his eyes as he looked upon me and I still don't understand why he looked at like... I was a... traitor." her head dropped with shame. "I just wanted to be strong like my hero and make my father proud, but why would it matter to him? All I am is a disappointment."

Sesshoumaru could smell the tears fill her eyes as she did her best to hold them back. He placed his clawed hand under her chin and gently lift it, "You have yet to disappoint this Sesshoumaru." he told her. "My approval is the only one that should matter to you as your alpha."

He could hear her heart skip a beat as her eyes widen. Then there was a soft barely visible smile that spread across her face. A tear fell then another, "Thank you..." she whispered. "That one the kindest things anyone has ever said to me."

Her smile widen as she hugged him and bared her face into his mokomoko. His armor was thankfully removed, but this hug was rather awkward. He had never had someone other than Rin hug him so... innocently and without alternative motives. Sesshoumaru slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and gently rubbed circles onto her back like he was comforting a child like he seen Kagome do for Shippo. "Will you be this Sesshoumaru pack mate?" he asked after her tears slowed and he felt her nod 'yes' against him.

She pulled away, "I will," she said firmly in a small voice as she whipped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Then give this Sesshoumaru your wrist," he ordered in a low voice.

She did without complaint and watched as he took her wrist burring his fangs deep into it. She winced at the pain as he forced his youkai into her wrist. She could feel his aura mix with her own. It was a strange feeling and hard to describe. It was slightly pleasurable and a bit painful. Then he pulled away licking her wound until it disappeared and like the makings on his wrist the same appeared on her's.

She inspected her wrist thinking it beautiful and simple to red-violet stripes as if would disappear. She smiled slowly as she caress the marking finding it slightly different from the rest of her skin. It was silky smooth and velvety against her fingers. "Beautiful..." she whispered as she looked up him seeing him stare at the mark. She offered her wrist again so he could look at it as well.

He had to admit he was not expecting such a mark to appear on the woman. He hand never seen any one marked as packed before so he really didn't know how it would look. It was exactly like his in every way even the texture and he was rather curious of why it looked like this. His fingers brushed over the marking and again he was surprised. She didn't shutter at his touch as other females would. She was calm with a small smile on her face. Her eyes betrayed more of her than any other part of her. Her gaze held an emotion he couldn't figure out and she looked at him as if she had known him for years. There was respect, admiration, and something he just couldn't figure out. How did she know he even though they had only met so very recently? As usual... more questions than there were answers.

.

Everyone except Juliet had fallen asleep. She sat in his study sitting on his comfy leather chair going through his paper work sorting it out as it should have been in the first place. Frankly she wanted nothing more than to strangle the one who just threw in all in a disheveled pile that was the size of a bloody mountain! There was a knock on the door to Sesshoumaru's study and she called out, "Enter," in a emotionless tone to busy to care what her voice sounded like at the moment. It was a tone she used when in her father's presence. Second later it disturb her. Juliet had learned it from her father. He was cold to her so why not be cold him? Well with the exception of Sesshoumaru... she just couldn't do that to him. He was her hero after all and deserved all her truest emotions and reactions. She wished however that she could tell him everything that would pass, but instead she could only hope to guide and protect him.

It was the servant girl, who entered the study that had helped her cook, as she looked up. "Ah, Kaiyo is something wrong?" she asked her voice warm and the coldness was gone.

Kaiyo bowed before she approach looking as if she were not exactly sure how she'd approach the topic she wished to speak of. After a few moments she spoke in a nervous tone, "What do you think of Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"How bold to ask," Juliet said and grinned. "He's strong, cold to most, arrogant in a pleasing and annoying fashion at the same time, yet he is very honorable, and he listens when I speak. I respect him more than any I know. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you have a fancy for him."

"Heavens no!" she yelped. "I was just wondering you intentions toward him. What are you to him?"

"Intentions? I have none other than protecting him like I would any friend. I am his friend. Is that all you wanted to ask, Kaiyo? I'm rather busy."

"Yes, my lady, please forgive my asking. It's just I looked after him for many a year, since he was a small pup in fact, and he has never showed interest in someone as he does you. I just wanted to know your intentions were pure, but I have one other question." she explained.

"It's alright, I understand. You just want the best for him as I do. Now what is your next question?" Juliet inquired.

"Is Lord Sesshoumaru the father of your pup Kage?" she asked bluntly.

Her eyes widen in shock that she would ask that. She honestly wasn't expecting a question like that. "WHAT?! What makes you think that?!"

She bowed in apologeticly, "Forgive me that was to bold a question. I was only asking because he bares my Lord's scent." she explained in hast.

"Really..." Juliet said in thought as she leaned against the back of her chair, "could... he be his father? They look a like, but the thought never crossed my mind," her eyes landed on the servant. "Kaiyo please know Kage is my adopted child. He was abused for a long time before he came into my care. She called him a bastard and never even gave him a name. It was I who named the poor boy. He is my son for all intense and purposes. I love him greatly. Is there a way to be sure that Sesshoumaru is Kage's son? Both of them have the right to know if this is true."

"You could ask Sesshoumaru's mother. She would know for sure. She'll be here tomorrow." Kaiyo told her.

Her eyes harden for a moment at the mention of Inukimi, but then they became unreadable, "That will be good. Thank you, Kaiyo. Don't let me keep you from bed. You may go."

"Yes, my lady," she said bowing before leaving.

O.O

It was maybe two or three in the morning by the time she was done sorting the paperwork on Sesshoumaru's desk. She had a headache and was beat. _Hopefully this crap won't happen again or heads will roll. My bum is numb, too!_ Juliet thought to herself as she walked down the darkened halls.

She smelled tears with her enhanced sense of smell as she passed by Rin's room that she was now sharing with Kage for a sleep over. Juliet quickly enter the room to a whimpering Rin, who was being held by Kage. "What happened, sweetie?" she asked softly as she sat on the bed and stroked the girl's head.

"She had a nightmare about wolves momma," Kage told her.

 _Right, Rin was killed by wolves. Damn you Kouga!_ She wanted to growl, but held it back and as she took both children into her arms. "No wolves are going to get you Rin. I'm here and I will never let harm come to you." she said gently.

"You promise?" Rin whimpered.

"Yes, I promise," she told her as she carried them into the middle of the bed and laid down. Kage grabbed the blanket and pulled over them before snuggling next to his mother. Juliet gently rubbed circles on Rin's back trying to calm her tears. She really wanted to kill Kouga for making Rin emotionally traumatized with her own death. _Bastard damn wolf!_

" _Golden wings take flight..."_ yet again she began to sing the same song her grandfather had sung to her once again.

 _Silver wings rule the night..._

 _A broken heart heals..._

 _Another swells with love..._

 _A girl in the moon light smiles so bright..._

 _Fear flees in fright from the sight..._

 _Golden wings take flight..._

 _Silver wings rule the night..._

 _Listen and you can hear her sing..._

 _She sings a lullaby so catchy it rings..._

 _She sings for the ones we've lost..._

 _And the ones we have found..._

 _Golden wings take flight..._

 _Sliver wings rule the night..._

 _And may you days be bright..._

 _And your dreams be full of light..."_

They then fell asleep cuddled in Juliet's arms and a smile crossed Juliet's face. Rin's face was buried into the crook of her neck and Kage laid on top of her stomach curled up in a ball like a pup would against it's mother. _Such cute kids..._ were her final thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. I Have A Da

Don't own Inuyasha! Enjoy and Review!

 _Chapter 6: I Have a da..._

The sun had hardly rose when Sesshoumaru entered his study to finish organizing his paperwork to his surprise it was already done. Juliet's scent was heavy in the room and on the pages. _She must have been up later into the night to do all this work. Why?_

That when Kaiyo entered the room, "My Lord," she greeted as she bowed low to him.

"Kaiyo, did Juliet do all of this?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, my lord she was up until the early morning organizing everything for you. Her ladyship is a good woman. Not many would go out there way to help others." Kaiyo informed him keeping her head bowed.

"Hn," he grunted as he sat on his chair that smelled like her now. The scent was less than two hours old. He was grateful he didn't have to do all the paperwork himself. Her scent calmed his nerves when she was near or at least her scent was. She smelled of lavender with jasmine. It was a smoothing scent he would of loved to bury his nose in, but being the master of control he didn't allow it.

He sighed. Sesshoumaru just couldn't focus on work right now. He wanted to see Juliet. Her asleep or not. Though through her pack mark he knew she was asleep. Sesshoumaru stood and walked to her room.

.

He found it empty. She had yet to be in the room. So he followed her scent to find her in Rin's room. A smile threaten to cross his features as he saw her. Juliet had been dog piled by the two pups. Kage laid across her stomach and Rin laid across her chest with her little face tucked into Juliet's hair. Even with there extra weight on top of Juliet, she looked comfortable with one arm over each child.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to join them. It looked as if they were a real family. Something he had never had even with his father was alive. His mother and father hated each other. They were cold to him. They wanted him to be perfection and not to know affection.

"Morning Sesshoumaru," Juliet said with a sleepy smile as she looked at him lazily and her hair a mess.

She looked beautiful like that and he could fill his heart quicken again at the sight of her. "Morning, you look comfortable," he replied.

"I am," she replied. "You look like you want to join. Why haven't you? Don't packs cuddle together?"

He blinked in surprised. Packs did sleep together as she had said and she was his alpha female. "Would you mind if I did?"

She smiled him, "Not at all. Now come to bed. It's to early to be up." she said before nuzzling Rin before closing her eyes again.

That was good enough answer for him as he kicked off his boots and took off his layered top before crawling into Rin's bed. He gently pulled Juliet toward him until her back was against his naked chest and the children where tuck against her. It was warm and comfortable. More comfort than he had ever know and within moments he was asleep next to a smiling Juliet.

It was afternoon when the sleeping adults were jolted awake by two hyper kids jumping on the bed. "Momma! Momma! Wake up!" Kage said shaking her awake while Rin did the same with Sesshoumaru.

"What?" she asked sitting up almost the same time as Sesshoumaru, "Is it morning already?"

"Momma it's the afternoon, Kaiyo said to wake you because Lady Inukimi would be here soon," Kage told her. "Can you cook something? I'm hungry."

"Sure kiddo," she replied ruffling up his long hair.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, who is Lady Inukimi?" Rin asked.

"Sesshoumaru's mother," Juliet replied lazily as she stood trying not to think about how she slept in the same bed with HIM and woke more refreshed then she had her entire life. She needed to get away before she started grinning like an idiot. "I'm going to cook. How about you two come help me out?"

 _How did she know who his mother was? Did Kaiyo tell her? Why would Kaiyo ask them to wake Juliet instead of this Sesshoumaru? Did I really sleep until the afternoon?_ Sesshoumaru's mind was swimming in thoughts. He had not had such a good rest in forever. Matter of fact he had not slept so peacefully as far as he could remember. He mentally shook his head as he stood grabbing his disregarded clothes before leaving the room. Confused yet again.

Juliet entered her room and cleaned her face of sleep with a pitcher of water before getting dressed for the day. She decided to were a green kimono with Inuyoukais print designs along the sleeves and back. Once dressed and hair brushed she headed toward the kitchen smiling ear to ear.

Upon entering the kitchen she was greeted by both Aoi and Kaiyo who where eating fruit for breakfast or a snack she knew not which. "Afternoon, Lady Juliet," Kaiyo said.

"My, my Lady Juliet you look good enough to eat this good morning... well morning for you my good lady," Aoi said.

"Morning Kaiyo. Aoi shut up before you ruin my good mood." She ordered before starting to cook. This time she cooked stake, rice, and gravy. Rin's was fully cooked, but everyone else was only the outside a small bit.

"I hope you are cooking extra," a bell like voice said as she entered the kitchen.

Juliet's eyes widen. She knew that voice. "Lady Inukimi, I presume." She greeted as she turned and bowed her head.

"Oh your ladyship!" Kaiyo greeted bowing deeply. "This is Lady Juliet she is Sesshoumaru pack mate."

"Pack mate?" She repeated and then she smirked as she turned her golden eyes on Juliet, "My child that is quite the feat you have accomplished. My son is a hard man to get close to. We pitifully made him so. I so regret it."

 _Your tone says otherwise,_ Juliet thought in distaste, but a moment later she saw a small flash of sadness coat her eyes. There was something that pained her that she kept silent. "Not as hard as one might think. He is just... misinterpreted, my lady, and takes time to cypher." she said in her usual kind voice.

The Inuyoukai giggled at that. Man she looked so much like her son. Same skin, hair, eyes, crescent moon, and elegance. It was nerve raking. Hell no was she going to let her son be cold like this! He maybe Sesshoumaru's by blood, but by Kami's name he was _HER_ son and none will do such to him, dammit! "Yes, I see what he likes about you, little one. Plus, your cooking smells divine. Please make me a plate as well."

"Of course," she replied. "Once it's finished would you like to have dinner with my son and I? I'm sure Sesshoumaru and Rin will be eating with us as well. I would be honored for your company."

"Darling you are to kind. I would be delighted to. Your son must be adorable. Rin must be the name of his young ward. I heard she is human, but very sweet." She said softly.

"She is, my lady." Kaiyo said. "Kage, Lady Juliet's son, is actual adopted."

"Oh? Is that so? You are very kind, dear girl." She said grabbing Juliet's hand. "Not many would do that for a child. My son need a woman like you as his mate. If only he would try."

Juliet blushed beat red, "I am his friend and pack mate. If he wishes such I might consider it. I don't throw myself at any man that offers. I'm more interested in love more than anything else. It might be seen as a silly girl's dream, but it's mine to live out my life with the man I would love and have that love in return."

Inukimi seemed amused. She of course knew better. She smell like Sesshoumaru had been holding her all night. He had unconsciously scent marked the girl's neck. Well that and she could see the way her eyes light up at the mention of Sesshoumaru. Juliet was different from the other royals and she was obviously in love with Inukimi's son. _I will have to nudge them closer. I wonder... how much my pup likes her. She's perfect for him I can tell. She is gentle and genuinely kind, but far from submissive. Sesshoumaru would defiantly like that about her. She is quite the rarity among women of today's world. I would approve of this girl even if she were a human,_ "As you should. I don't want my son to mate someone he doesn't care for, though..." she said as she looked at the mark on Juliet's wrist, "he already seems to care quite a bit for you to give you such a gift."

"Thank you for that it is kind," Juliet said a bit embarrassed over her words. "There is one other thing about my son you should know."

"Yes what is it?" she questioned curiously.

"We think he might be Sesshoumaru's... son, but we are unsure. Kaiyo says he smells a lot like him, but you would know for certain. Sesshoumaru has no idea as of yet, but if he is... then he would have the right to know. However, in the end he will be my son nonetheless." Juliet said.

Her eyes widen. She could have a grandpup! She smiled widely. "Oh I hope he is. Where is he now?" she asked barely able to keep calm for she was quite excited.

"He'll be in the dinning hall in a few minutes..." Juliet said and suddenly Inukimi was off. Looking for the scent that was close to her son's, but not quite. He was in the courtyard with the young girl she presumed was Rin. She had to say he looked just like Sesshoumaru when he was a pup and the looks were uncanny.

Inukimi smiled again, "Kage, Rin come here, little pups."

The children paused in there playing and approached the strange woman, "Hello, are you Lady Inukimi?" Rin asked smiling widely. "You know Lord Sesshoumaru's momma?"

"I am," she said as she sat on her knees before them and took a deep sniff of the air. There was no denying it now. Kage was Sesshoumaru's son. Kami be praised. Surprisingly quickly did she have both children were in her arms as she embraced them. "Oh today is a wonderful day!" she said excitedly unable to keep her mask. "I have two cute grandpups to spoil and now all I need is for my son to mate Juliet. Everything would be perfect then."

"But I'm not..." Kage began but he was quickly silenced.

"Shush, my dear. Your mother is repair dinner and it will be ready shortly. I suggest both of you go wash up for dinner. While I go to you mother to talk about something very important." she said giving a slight squeeze before letting them go.

Inukimi was happier then she was in years as she re-entered kitchen to find Juliet kicking Aoi in the face. "Stop grabbing my ass, you creep!" She growled in a very Inu fashion. "I swear to Kami if you do that again I will cut off the parts that make you a man and you can walk around like a woman for the rest of your life!" She blushed lightly before turning away and spotted Inukimi. "Oh... Lady Inukimi... I'm sorry about the ruckus. The hentai doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself. Watch out for his hands."

Inukimi giggled amused, "Oh trust me deary I will. Call me Inukimi my dear girl after all... we are family."

"You mean... Kage is Sesshoumaru's son?" she asked her eyes wide and she received a mere nod in return. Juliet stood there frozen for a few seconds. "Wow... Sesshoumaru's going to be pissed off."

"He won't be angry about have a son," she said confused why she would say that.

"It's not that, Inukimi." Juliet said her voice sad. "Before Kage came into my care... he was abused and starved only eating table scraps when they were offered... if they were offered. He said she was his aunt and called him nothing, but bastard or worthless. He didn't even have a name when we met and I was the one, who named him. Oh... Kami it took weeks for his wounds and broken bones to heal. Also for the ribs to stop showing due to his starvation! My pup... my baby boy was..." Juliet cried and she was suddenly in Inukimi's arms and the two cried together for a few minutes before the sorrow turned to anger.

"I'm going to skin that bitch alive when I find her," Inukimi growled as Juliet pulled away.

"Just make sure you give his momma a turn," Juliet nodded before making the plates for dinner. "Kaiyo... please take the food to the table and have the servants inform the other's that food is read. We need a moment to compose ourselves."

"Of course my Ladies," she said bowing and took the plates and left.

Juliet turned to Inukimi with a towel and whipped away the smeared makeup. "Come on there's more makeup in my room. Let's fix you up. I need a bit myself to hid the fact I've been crying from the pups." Juliet said leading her to her room.

O.O

Juliet quickly fixed Inukimi's makeup before apply some to her own eyes. She hated makeup, but she need to hid it from her son. He would be upset if he knew she was crying... again. Sesshoumaru would notice regardless of how much she put on, which was just a bit of green eye shadow and a bit just under her eyes. "You should add a bit of lip paint to that dear." Inukimi told her.

"I know, but I hate makeup," she said as she grabbed what was left of her Cherry Chap Stick which was all the make up she usual wore and used it on her lips until they shined a bit.

"Smells like cherries," Inukimi said while she applied her favorite color of red lip color. "I like the look it gives. It only enhances the natural color of your lips. How lovely and very suiting."

Juliet blushed, "Thank you, but I never could be as stunning as you, Inukimi." she replied with a sincere smile.

"Dear you are far prettier than I. I may have better looks, but that that is only half the battle when it comes to being beautiful. You must have the right aura and personality to make yourself the beauty that is beyond all other's." Inukimi said. "You dear have all of that. Though you lack in self confidence, but the blushing does make up for that. Men find shyness... endearing. You must drive men wild."

"I doubt that... never seen any man or demon go wild over me. Most think I'm still a child for being so small." Juliet said blushing redder.

"You are no child any demon can smell that you are mature. With that modesty of yours and the fact I sense your pups would be very powerful make you quite desirable." Inukimi said smirking knowingly as she thought, _Just wait until you go the ball next week. The males will be all over you and Sesshoumaru will get very jealous of that I am quite sure. Who knows maybe he'll make a confession to you as well. It's about time. I'm not getting any younger here._

"But..." Juliet said as she sighed and reveal her human self, "I'm human. Immortal yes but a human."

Inukimi eyes widen but before she could speak the sword spoke first, _"So what? You will still give birth to full blooded Inu children. Your can breed with any species of demon or human if you so choose. You after all are the perfect breeder."_

"BREEDER!? What the the hell is that suppose to mean, you blasted sword?" Juliet demanded as she took back her youkai form.

" _Well you are meant to keep the balance of power between humans and youkai. What better way then giving powerful heirs?"_ she question. _"You are not a human any longer, mistress. You are all species of youkai and human at the same time. You really should breed with Lord Sesshoumaru. He will give you perfect pups."_

Juliet turned scarlet red, "No! I'm not some tramp who opens her legs for some male! If he wants pups from me her has to love and mate me first!"

Inukimi giggled then oh how this girl amused her so, "Things don't always work that way dear and Sometimes things give very _heated_. It doesn't matter to me what you are. It just make everything more fun, dear."

 _Damn you both..._ Juliet thought blushing even redder if it where possible.

/

Juliet found herself on Sesshoumaru's left. It was a place for a mate or someone of high honor. Across from her was Inukimi, who was smiling in a way that made her want to blush like she knew something Juliet did not. Next to Inukimi was Rin with Kage across from her. The tensity of the room made everything awkward as Sesshoumaru glared coldly at him mother.

"Why are you here, mother?" he demanded in a cold tone.

"Is it so wrong that I wanted to visit my son and see who was the sweet little he has taken in? But now I happen to see more than that. Finally it seems someone has gained your attention. I am quite happy right now. Joyful even," she replied in a even tone not giving away anything to her son.

 _How am I going to explain that Kage is Sesshoumaru's son?_ Juliet wondered worried out her mind. _Should it be discussed here or when the two of us are alone? What will I say? 'Oh by the way Sesshoumaru Kage my adopted son is you actual son? Yeah you rutted some hoe and got her pregnant.' Dear Kami help me here!_

Sesshoumaru didn't need his new bond to notice Juliet was stressed about something. "Juliet what is wrong?" he asked immediately turning to her.

Juliet looked up at his emotionless face that held concerned eyes, "I'm okay..." _just thinking about how to tell you Kage is your kid and all. Kami I'm the mother of Sesshoumaru's child and we haven't even... CLEAR YOUR OVERLY IMAGINATIVE HENTAI MIND JULIET!_ She thought and sighed. _Well I might as well give it a go and tell him about Kage._

"Tell him dear," Inukimi said gently to her.

"Tell me what exactly?" he asked speciously as he narrowed his eyes.

"I... I have to tell you that Kage is... your son. Don't look at me like that! Your mother confirmed it. I didn't know either!"

"It is true my lord." Kaiyo spoke up as she entered the room to assist her Lady Juliet. "I suspected that the pup was yours by his scent and confront Juliet about as she sorted your paperwork. She had no idea. We asked Lady Inukimi to confirm my thoughts on the matter upon her arrival into the kitchen which she did confirm and I must say quite happily so. Juliet said if he is your son, my lord Sesshoumaru... that you had every right to know."

Sesshoumaru seemed to be frozen in place. He couldn't process what was just said to him for a long time and neither could the boy Kage. They stared at each other in utter shock. _This... Sess... no... I have a son. A pup? Juliet is the mother of my pup? Adoptive mother, but he is our son._ Then he remembered what Juliet had told him of Kage's past. _Some lowly bitch hurt my pup!_ Rage filled him then. _When I find the female that did that to him I will rip out her intestines and strangle her with them myself._

Kage started crying sudden, "I have a da... daddy?" he asked.

Okay maybe not the best way to tell my pup he has a father, Juliet thought, "Yes my son, but I am still your mother. No matter what anyone says or does." She told him as she scooped him up and placed him on her lap. She held him tenderly as he buried his face into his mother's stomach for that was the extent of his reach.

Sesshoumaru started blankly at the pair. Why was Kage crying? He wondered. Did Kage fear that he would loose his mother? That was an unnecessary fear for Sesshoumaru would never do that to his own child. He would never do so to his pack mate either. Sesshoumaru was far to honorable for that.

Before he knew what he was doing Sesshoumaru stretched out his hand and placed it upon his pup's head. "There is no need for your tears... son. She speaks the truth. Forgive your... father for his blindness," The word 'son' and 'father' was strange to say, but it felt right. He noticed now, as Kage turned his small face to him, that they looked similar and every way. He had seen himself in a mirror when he was a pup many times and Kage was that spitting image. He smelled the air and like a veil had been lifted from his nose he could very much tell that Kage was his son. Kage smelled like Juliet and himself. His actual mother's scent was not where to be found and that made him glad.

"Promise?" he asked in a horsed voice from crying so hard in his mother's lap.

"On my honor," he replied before he lifted his eyes to Juliet. "I'm indebted to you, Lady Juliet-"

Juliet's eyes narrow dangerously, "Don't be formal with me... ever. I am your friend and pack mate. Formality between us is stupid." she tsked at him.

He snorted at her. Of course she was the only one to every order him around and not get her head chopped off. "Very well, Juliet, you may have whatever you desire and I shall grant it." he told her.

"I have nothing to ask for," _except for you to love me as I do you._ She left out the last part. That was to be only for her to know. "You don't have to thank me for anything Sesshoumaru. I will always take care of... our son." She informed him as she smiled tenderly at Sesshoumaru. _Kami that is weird saying it out loud!_

Sesshoumaru could tell that she lied there was something she wanted, but she refuse to say. Something about the way she looked and spoke that moment made his heart quicken. 'Our son' the words more than raddled his cage... and the beast's cage as well. _What if..._ these two words in his train of thought would change his life forever and he had yet to know it as he looked into the beautiful blue pools of Juliet's eyes and she looked tenderly back at him.

He's gaze was different suddenly like he was... she couldn't really think of the right way to say it... it was like he was slowly turning a new leaf. One she had never witness before. Juliet's heart mysteriously skipped a beat and it confused her. She blushed too. With a beautiful man like Sesshoumaru looking at you like that, what girl won't blush?

"You must present him to the ball next week." Inukimi said interrupting there longing gazes and tender moment.

"You are correct," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Juliet will be in attendances of course. She IS his mother and you his father. Honestly son you should just mate Juliet. She would be perfect for the role as Lady, but more importantly your mate and mother to your many pups I so wish you to have." His mother said.

"I have not need of an heir any longer mother." He said coldly as he glared at her.

"I'm not talking about heirs son." She said firmly. "I'm talking about having someone at your side to care for and for her to love you."

"I already have Juliet at my side as well as my companions and son I need no one else," he growled.

Juliet blushed beat red at his words and gave a soundless gasp. Her heart pounded heavily at his words that seem to my her heart swore. She was happy and shocked. She really... REALLY want to get up and do a silly happy dance right now, but kept it to herself so she just smiled at him touched.


	7. Unexpected Company

**I Don't own Inuyasha and if I did Sesshoumaru would of been the star of the show! Please review and most of all Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 7: Unexpected Company_

The day past rather quickly and this time the children had crawled into her bed and Sesshoumaru himself around midnight. Lady Inukimi watched them from the door way. They looked like an actual family. She knew she had been cruel to her son, but she couldn't have anyone close to her after _**IT**_ happened. Her mate left her for it and he mated some human princess. _Bastard._

She was sadden that she might have ruined her son, but this Juliet seemed to care for him well enough and it was apparent he had some affection for the young woman. Juliet was obviously a foreigner, but something told the Inu she was more than that. There was something within her that held a wisdom no human of this world ever had. Juliet was not exactly a human either and something was rather familiar with her. A memory on the edge of her mind she couldn't quite recall itch inside her mind. It was an itch she couldn't reach.

She sighed as she turned her mind back on the young couple and smiled softly. She secretly longed for a family like this again and now she had grandpups to spoil rotten, but first she had to make Juliet presentable for the ball soon to come. It would be held at the palace and would be very grand. She had already summoned her seamstresses to take her and her grandpups measurements for them to take in the morning and she was smirking. _By the time I'm done with Juliet she would be the most desirable woman in Japan. I should perhaps invite Inuyasha. He should at least met his nephew. So much to do and so little time it seems._

Quietly she slipped away from the Shiro and flew in the skies to find the scent of Inuyasha. It didn't take her long to find the boy that smell so much like her mate. He may have human blood in him but his father's scent was the strongest on him. She both hated and loved that fact. By the time Inukimi landed his little pack was already in fighting stance. "I mean you no harm, little ones." she said her voice soft and full of amusement. "Oh..." she muttered as she notice how much more Inuyasha looked like his father than Sesshoumaru, "you look like Toga when he was your age."

"You know my dad? Who are you?!" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

She giggled, "Such wary boy you are. I am Inukimi. I'm the Inuyoukai your father left to be with your mother Izioyai. I'm here to extend an invitation for you and your friends to come to the Western Palace in a week from now. There will be a ball and you will be personally welcomed by myself... no matter how much it annoys my son." She smirked at the very idea of her son making a fuse like a five year old pup. "You have family you've yet to met and you have every right to met them."

"Why would I want to met people, who left me in the woods to die?!" he yelled pissed off.

Inukimi said nothing as she noticed the odd outfit the Miko in the pack was wearing. She was curious as she suddenly stood in front of the Miko touching her odd clothing on her arm out of curiosity. "You dress like the mother of Sesshoumaru's son. Such odd clothes you wear. Do you also have the item she calls a bra?"

Kagome's eyes widen in shock, but she did nod. _There is another girl from the future here?! I'm not the only one?!_ "Can I met her?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Of course. I think she would be happy to met you. Would you like to come with me now and met Juliet?" she asked slyly. _This will give Inuyasha ever more reason to come if his Miko is with me. Clever as always._

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha said in near panic. "You can't trust her!"

"Inuyasha! I have to! She might need me! Juliet is in the hands of Sess... Did you say she's Sesshoumaru's son's mother?!" Kagome asked in shock as everyone else. There where no demons in the future so that would mean that the child was half human. They were speechless.

Inukimi laughed, "He is her adoptive son, but yes. Sesshoumaru has a son he only found out about recently as in today. We plan to introduce him at the Ball in a week. I wanted Inuyasha to meet his nephew. He is a very sweet boy and I have not right to separate family. I believe Juliet would agreed with me on that. Will you come?"

"Yes!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face.

"N-" Inuyasha tried to argue.

"Inuyasha! You need to meet your nephew and I'm going! I want to met them and Shippo your coming with me!" Kagome said firmly with her hands on her hips. "Don't make me say 'it' Inuyasha!"

"Dammit!" he growled. "I got no choice do I?!"

"None!" Kagome said happily as she packed her stuff and left the things to make ramen with her friends knowing Miroku and Sango knew how to make it for the grumpy Inuyasha. "Ready!" Kagome said happily as Shippo hopped on her shoulder.

"Excellent," Inukimi said amused. Kagome was likely the only one to keep Inuyasha in line and she like that a lot about this human female. She would make a good mate for Inuyasha. "You do know where the palace is... do you Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Yeah... I know," he told her.

"Say goodbye to your friends dear. We must leave. Does your lady slayer like to come with us as well? It might put Inuyasha's nerves more at ease if you had someone watching your back." Inukimi suggested.

"I'll go," Sango offered. "I'll leave Kirara with you so you guys can catch up faster."

"That is acceptable," Inukimi said then the girls said there goodbyes to there friends before Inukimi had her youkai cloud surround the four of them before she took off. She wonder how Juliet would react to seeing there was someone else that dressed like her.

-.^

Juliet awoke and giggled to herself. Her children were sleeping snugly on her left and Sesshoumaru held her waist and his head on her shoulder with his nose buried in her hair next to her throat. He was shirtless again and his body was so warm. It was kind of chilly this morning and his body heat was very welcomed. She looked at him. His mouth was slightly opened and he breathed in and out softly as it brushed against her throat. She wanted to shiver but forced it down. She had never seen Sesshoumaru so relaxed before. It was exciting. He looked younger and her was so handsome. His hair was slightly a mess from sleep and she found herself running her fingers through his hair straightening out the mess of his bed head. He moaned before he gave a soft growl of approval in his sleep that made her smile. His hair didn't feel like a human's though just like Kage's. It was softer like satin and the texture was different and smoother. It was incredible and exciting. Juliet wanted to play with his hair more often and not just when he slept.

She pulled away after a while and he nuzzled her neck with his nose causing goosebumps to form across her skin. "Don't stop..." he told her in a husk voice heavy with sleep.

She giggled again, "You like me playing with your hair?" she asked in a whisper.

He mere nodded as he held her waist tighter. She reached her hands into his hair and onto his scalp rubbing the plates on him head in a light massage. He moaned at the new sensation. He never had his head massaged before. It was pleasant as he gave a pleased growl.

"If you enjoy it so much. I might have to do it more often." she told him as she added a bit more pressure.

"You should," he agreed as he felt her turned human and felt her blunt nails scratch his head in the most pleasant fashion. Okay... maybe he saw a slight appeal for humans if they could do things like this. It felt great and not demoness could do this because of the claws.

"I used to do this for my mother when she had bad headaches and was overly stressed. It relaxed her... but after a while she hardly let me touch her. It was as if I was diseased or something to her." she sighed. "I wish I knew why..."

He opened his eyes to look at her. She seemed tormented by that memory. "I will not treat you as such and you should only think of this Sesshoumaru approval... which you very well have."

"Sweet talker," she said in a playful tone. She loved this man... demon. Juliet would do anything for him. He need only ask.

Juliet walked down the hall after a nice hot bath and changed into her normal clothes. She felt most comfortable in them for she was use to them. Inukimi said she would have seamstresses coming to take her measurements she hoped she could get them to make her some similar clothes to what she was wearing. She loved her soft sweater and jean. Maybe she could get them to make some sports bras too and panties, but if not she would need to see Kagome at some point for help. She never understood how women of this day could take in without so bras and panties. She felt naked without them.

She made her way to the kitchen and heard giggling from inside. Curious she looked inside. "Oh shit..." she said as she entered the room to find Inukimi with two very familiar humans and kitsune. She stared wide eyed at them. _What the hell are they doing here?! I don't remember seeing this in the Anime or Manga! Did I cause this?!_

"Wow! Are you Juliet?" by a happy Kagome.

"How do you know my name?" she asked curiously and a bit cautiously.

"Lady Inukimi told me. Your Youkai?" Kagome asked.

Juliet giggled sudden, "I can change my race when I wish it. I was born a human though an immortal one. Nice to met you... um..."

"I'm Kagome, this is Sango, and this my son Shippo. It's nice to met you too, Juliet." Kagome said smiling. "How did you get to this world."

"Same why I assume you did. A portal... mine however was a TV." Juliet said. "I was dragged through by tentacles. What year are you from?"

"I came through by my well. It's 1990 in my world why?" she asked.

"Add 25 years to that and they would be the time I came from." she told her. "I'm from San Francisco, California in America."

Kagome's eyes widen, "No way! You have a perfect Japanese accent!"

"My father was fluent in the language and he taught me how to speak and write Japanese." she told them. "So are you three staying? I need to make breakfast for my kids, Sesshoumaru, and Inukimi. Would you like to join?"

"Yay free food!" Shippo yelped happily.

"Sure I'd love too," Sango said. "We didn't eat dinner after all the slave driving that ass Inuyasha put us through."

"Yeah, do you want help cooking?" Kagome asked. "I'm not as good as my mother, but I cook pretty good."

Juliet smiled, "How about I give you some pointers? Cooking in one of my passions as it is." Juliet offered as she grabbed the eggs and stake. _Is Sesshoumaru going to be pissed having these people over? Oh well they're here and he'll have more guest to find rooms for until we go to the Palace. I wonder what's all there..._

"You'd do that? I'd love to learn more!" Kagome asked happily.

Sesshoumaru heard laughter as he neared the dinning room. He tensed at the familiarity of the voices, _What are THEY doing here?!_ He demanded in his mind as he opened the door fuming.

"Oh uh... here's trouble..." Juliet mumble under her breath.

"Well hello son," Inukimi said amusement playing around in her eyes. "Seems we have three more guess. It's quite pleasant company even though two of them are human. They are quite the exception to the rule of there kind. I'm so happy I brought them here."

Juliet had to bit her tongue to stop from laughing at his expression. He was known for having one of the best poker-face she had ever seen, but now that poker-face was gone and he looked so... surprised.

"Wow! That's the first time I've seen him make an expression besides that 'death glare' of his!" Sango whispered before the two girls giggled, but Juliet stayed silent. She didn't know what to do or what expression she should make. So she just sat there and bit her lip seeming to be rather nervous.

Sesshoumaru mentally just shook his head. He quickly placed his mask in place, "Why are they here?" he asked looking at Juliet.

"No clue... I don't know them. Kagome actually came here in the almost same manner I did. Um... we have something to talk about... later... alone. It's something important... about where I come from. If that is okay Kagome... it's your secret too." she said her nervous wreck. She knew that she was going to have to tell him some day, but she didn't think it was going to be so hard. Juliet could only hope this wouldn't break his trust with her. She trusted him... but this secret was only the half of it. None knew she was from another world where all of this was an Anime... a Manga. She was in deep and she knew it.

"If you trust him go ahead," Kagome said. "Plus Sesshoumaru isn't known for being dishonorable."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "We will speak of it later."

Juliet nodded then thought better of it. "Wouldn't it be easier if we just show him? It's not like he'll really understand unless he sees it for himself."

"Your right, but unlike Inuyasha... Lord Sesshoumaru is no idiot. I think he'll get it way easier. How about you tell him after lunch and then once the Ball is over we'll go there and show him?" Kagome suggested.

"Perfect," Juliet agreed.


	8. New Alpha Female

**I unfortunately do not own Inuyasha or any character in the Anime/Manga. I only own Juliet and any other oc character. Please Review and Enjoy! :D**

 _Chapter 8: The New Alpha Female_

"Juliet calm down!" Kagome said as she watched her new friend pace the room looking extremely nervous.

"I CAN'T! What if he doesn't trust me anymore? What if doesn't see me as his friend anymore? Has me not telling him I'm from the future hurt his feelings? Oh Kami!" She said freaking out.

"Ugh..." Kagome huffed as she stood and forced Juliet into a chair. "Look it is a sign that you trust HIM to tell him something like this! And... _whoa_ what do you mean by friend?"

Juliet pulled back her left sleeve and showed Kagome the markings on her wrist, "He marked me as his pack mate. I'm the alpha female of his pack and we talk about everything. I've never opened up to anyone like I do with him and I think he's opening up to me too... I hope."

Kagome's eyes widen along with Sango, "You know those are permanent right?" Sango said. "An Inuyoukai would only give this to someone they care for and trust. It's a sign of great honor to bare it."

Juliet stared at the mark on her wrist, "So... wait care for? Well I am his friend and maybe he cares about me that way, but me importantly... he trust me..." she trailed off confused as hell. _Me being here is changing a lot of things... oh please don't be for the worst! But... he cares for me..._

Kagome grinned as Juliet suddenly blushed, "Do you have a crush on him?" Kagome asked.

"WHAT?!" she yelled embarrassed blushing even more.

"I think she does," Sango agreed and nodded.

"Shut up! I don't know what your talking about! He's my friend!" she growled at them.

"Is she in denial?" Sango asked.

"Stop it!" Juliet yelled as she pouted. "Seriously! It's not funny! We are friends end of story!"

Sesshoumaru stood not to far from the door listening to Juliet freak out and pace the room before she was forced to sit down. It was a little amusing and he could smell the embarrassment emanating off his little woman, but he was also uncomfortable because of the mark he had placed on her. He could feel her emotions as they passed. He waited for them to calm down before entering the study.

"The Miko is right on this matter of trust," Sesshoumaru said looking at Juliet at the corner of his eye.

"She is?" Juliet asked hopeful.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't repeat himself," he informed her, "but yes she is."

"I believe you," she said as she took a sigh of relief.

 _She trust me so completely,_ Sesshoumaru thought in awe not knowing why. "Well said." Sesshoumaru told her as he sat across from her. "Do you really fancy this Sesshoumaru?" he asked with a blank face but at the moment he really just wanted to tease the hell out of her.

Her entire face turned bright red, "What... I... uh... oh... Kami!" she stuttered.

Kagome, Sango, and Inukimi suddenly laughed, "Oh, dear son. Stop teasing the poor girl, you naughty boy!"

 _Damn straight!_ Juliet thought to herself as she looked at Inukimi and for the life of her she couldn't remember when she entered the room even with her demon hearing. _Is she Houdini or something? She just popped in out of nowhere!_

Sesshoumaru smirked then, "I do what please, mother," he halfheartedly growled out her.

"Ungrateful, child!" She growled back about as halfheartedly as Sesshoumaru did.

"Awe they are so cute together," Sango said to the other two girls.

"Aren't they?" Kagome agreed.

 _Oh Kami they all can't be serious..._ Juliet thought to herself hopelessly.

"Now girls, I'd like you all to met the seamstresses so they can prepare you for the ball. My grandson and Rin as well Juliet."

"Do you mind if I come up with my own design?" Juliet asked. "It would be based on formal attire from a different land."

"As long as it is in the colors blue, red, gold, purple, or white it will be fine. You can draw it up and the seamstresses can make it." Inukimi told her.

"I'm going with either blue or red." Juliet grinned. "Either color suits me."

"I would suggest blue. It would suit you best," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh not blue. Let her wear red. She'll be the center of attention," Inukimi said with a mischievous look sparkling in her golden eyes.

Juliet just smiled, "Are the seamstresses here now?" she asked curiously.

"Yes of course," Inukimi said. "Would you girls like to seem them now?"

"Yes, Inukimi, and we should get the children on the way," Juliet replied.

O.O

"Lady Juliet it is gorgeous!" a seamstress yelped looking at the finished design of her medieval dress from the 1500s. It was floor length and covered in red velvet with silver stitching and with absolutely beautiful silver belt that matched the silver that surrounded the neckline, wide sleeves, and the upper arm. (www. polyvore. com cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=39706998 [remove spaces if you want to see the picture])

"Well, I decided to go with a dress more this century instead of my time." Juliet told the girls as they took turns looking at the dress.

"I have a pair of black flats that would look great with that!" Kagome said as she took them out her bag.

"Those are perfect!" Juliet told her as she looked at them.

"It looks like a gown from England, but with slight differences." Inukimi piped up.

"Yep it's based on that and I think your right about going with red." Juliet said. "Can you girls make this?"

"Of course but let's first take your measurements." said one of them.

The girls all had there measurements done along with the children. Unlike Juliet everyone else decided to go with Kimonos instead of a dress like she did. It didn't take long for the measurements to be completed. "The formal attires you have requested will be done in four days. We will see you at the palace, my ladies," The head seamstress said excitedly for she really wanted to work on Juliet's dress.

"Thank you girl and I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. Oh and if you hear that Inuyasha has arrived at the palace along with his monk friend. Take both there measurements so they may have proper attire for the ball." Inukimi ordered.

"As you command my lady, farewell."

^.^

Two days passed before the group set out for the palace. Sesshoumaru didn't look happy about going there, but it was his turn to hold the ball this year during the fall as each of the four land took turns hosting such an superfluous spectacle of power and wealth. He would be sure to see the same unorganized pile of mess on his desk there as well. He hoped Juliet would help him yet again with the mess. It wouldn't be as much of course. Sesshoumaru barely went to the palace. The main trouble was with the Shiro for that was where he spent most of his time when he wasn't looking for Naraku or patrolling his lands for danger. Honestly he preferred the smaller hope with no one except his family and a small number of servants. He didn't like all the noise at the palace with either a servant complaining or fighting over something or the rattles of there constant cleaning. It was far more peaceful in his Shiro that much was true.

The palace didn't take long to come into view for they where mere two hours away in the first place. Immediately there was servants outside to greet him and the courtiers to give him their sexiest suggestive looks filled of longing. This was all so annoying, but he didn't let it show, but didn't want these females flirting with him or for his male servants flirting with HIS Juliet as he pulled Juliet to him by her waist possessively close causing her to blush which she hid under her snow white hair.

Juliet looked up at him curiously, "Uh..." she was about to ask what he was doing when she over heard what the servants and courtiers where saying.

"Who's that bitch with Lord Sesshoumaru?" a jealous female said. "He's mind you dirty slut!"

"I think she's a child. Look how small she is maybe she is some royal he's taking of?" another said.

"No, she's an adult," whispered a male servant. "So cute and innocent. Bet she's a good fuck."

"Who is the child he smells like Sesshoumaru? Is he that whore's bastard child?" another female demanded.

Juliet let out a loud growled, "How dare you say that about my pup you insufficient bitch?!" Everyone's eyes widen as they stared at her while she pulled away from Sesshoumaru. Her eyes red with anger as her beast was pushing at the barrier of her mind wanting out. Juliet grabbed the demoness by the hair before throwing her to the ground quickly placing her shoe over her throat apply pressure so she'd struggled to breath. "I _should_ kill you," she growled angrily. "Filth such as you think you so much more powerful than I just because I'm smaller in size? Ha! News flash, you rutted smelling tramp. I AM far stronger than the likes of you despite my size!"

She stomped her foot a bit harder on her throat, "Please! Let me... go!" the woman under her foot begged.

"Oh so now you have manners and it's my lady to you." she said a cold smile cross her face. "Now, apologize to my son, wench."

"I'm sorry, my lady, my lord. Please, release me," she begged.

"Good, bitch," Juliet said as she released the wench. "Never bad mouth my pup again or you'll find you head on a stick."

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru said as he come being her with respect in his eyes. She hadn't been here for five minutes and she was already expressing her dominance over the others. "If I hear anything that disgraces Lady Juliet or prince Kage I'll have your heads."

Again his arm wrapped possessively around Juliet's waist as they made there way into the palace. "You did well, child." Inukimi said grinning ear to ear.

"I was defending my pup like any mother would," Juliet informed her.

"And put them in there place, which is below you as the alpha female of my son's pack." Inukimi told her.

"Oh," she said realizing what she did.

.

"My lady would you like me to scrub your back?" a servant asked.

Juliet turned to the servant and smiled, "Sure. I can never reach it just right."

"Of course my lady," the servant said bowing eyeing the crescent moon on her waste then the pack mark on the wrist. She knew it would be very unwise to disrespect her master's pack mate/alpha female. Lord Sesshoumaru would know and she would be killed, but how did she... snag her lord so? Who was she really? Who was that boy she called son?

"My name is Azumi, my lady," she informed her as she took a rag and scrubbed soup into causing it to bubble up.

"I am Juliet and chill out your nerves your fine with me," she told the woman as she eyed her blond hair in pink tails looking at Juliet with curious pink eyes. "Ask what you like. You're obviously curious of me."

"How did..." she began to say.

"I befriend Sesshoumaru?" she said finishing her sentence to received a nod. "Well... I honestly don't understand it myself. One moment we are allies and then the next friends. It's all quite strange... though I have never felt more connected to another as much as I am to him."

"What of the pup, my lady?" she asked as she scrubbed her back with a firm yet gentle hand.

"My son?" she said. "You and everyone will find out soon enough who he is. Your a mother as well, are you not?"

"Y-yes, my lady. How did you know?" asked the servant nervously.

"Your touch it's the same as my mother when she bathed me as a small child." She told her voice sad as she spoke.

"You sound as if you miss her. Did she die?" Azumi asked,

"No... more like she pushed me away and now I'll likely never see her again. It makes me sad, but... it's okay. What I received in exchanged is worth it. I have a son and I am a pack mate of my best friend. I can't ask for anything more." Juliet explained and smiled slightly.

After Juliet was rinsed off the servant wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out the spring. "Lord Sesshoumaru personally picked this kimono out for you, my lady. Will you were it?"

Juliet over looked the blue kimono that was the same color as her sweater. It was covered in Inuyoukais and a large crescent moon on the back with the big long sleeves that wound reach her knees even with her arms stretched out. "It looks great! I love it! Of course I'll wear it!"

"Uh... my lady you do realize this is worn by the mother of the lord's pup? Correct?" she asked.

Juliet smirked, "Oooh! Still I'll wear it. Don't worry it'll be fine."

"It you say so, my lady," Azumi said before she helped Juliet into her new kimono that fit like a glove. "Must of been made for me..." she said to herself. _And this new underwear is like wearing a bikini. It's not half bad. It'll work just fine._

"Of course it was, Lady Juliet. Lord Sesshoumaru had many fine kimonos commissioned for you," the servant told her.

"That was very thoughtful of him," Juliet said as she smiled widely at her. "I'll have to thank him later."

^.^

The dinning room was quiet as Juliet entered. Several women Juliet didn't recognized fluttered around Sesshoumaru. They had obviously been hitting on him until she had entered. At first Sesshoumaru looked very annoyed, but it all seemed to disappear as his eyes landed on her. He seemed relieved to see her and something else was in those molten eyes of his that Juliet couldn't figure out what it was.

These damnable female cur had been practically throwing themselves at him feet for the last ten minutes and he had half a mind to slaughter these miserable whores. However, their daddies had to much influence in his land and would have been to much of a headache to kill unless he killed them and there families, but that seemed savage of him.

Sesshoumaru was on the verge of doing the savage thing when he heard Juliet enter and the entire dinning room went quite. He looked as her. Juliet was stunning in that kimono that he had picked out for her. It was one worn by the mother of the heir of the West and in this case it was Juliet who was the mother of Kage. "Afternoon, Sesshoumaru." she said with a smile on her face, but it wasn't her usual smile it was a knowing one. "Ladies what is it you think you are doing with my pack mate?"

"Who the fuck are you?" as a female who had an arm around Sesshoumaru's who at the moment was flexing his claws ready to kill her for invading his personal space.

"Me? Well you arrogant imbecile. My name is Lady Juliet and you will address the alpha female of Lord Sesshoumaru's pack with respect or I'll personally have to punish you. Now get off him before you piss me off." She said her voice cold and void of emotion, but was commanding like a leader's would be. She learned to speck coldly from her father, but she learned to be commanding from the High School's Kendo class when she was Vice President because she wasn't exactly popular enough to be President like Charlie was and that ass had her do all the damn work while he hit on their female class mates. She had to teach, coach, and do all the stinking paperwork herself. Thinking about it now still pissed her off enough to put her in a bad mood.

One of the females laughed, "She just some whore of Lord Sesshoumaru, ignore her Riko."

"Of you lordship why not choose me for a mate. I'm so much more beautiful than that slut." Riko said. It wasn't exactly true is Juliet's opinion the only thing that chicka had going for her was those incredibly large boobies of her's, while Juliet's where tiny and she was practically a pancake.

"My ladies you are mistaken!" a male servant said in urgency though it was already to late to save the two of them. "She's Lord Sesshoumaru's pack mate and she had even been marked as such! It is very unwise to insult her. His lordship would never surround herself with weaklings let alone mark them! She must be very powerful!"

"He's right on that front," Juliet said as her extended her claw pissed. "Unfortunately for the two of you... have to die. You insulted my honor and Sesshoumaru's as well by thinking he'd take a mere whore as his pack mate even worse you'd think he'd take a weak tramp like you for a mate. How lowly do you think he is? How much does Lord Sesshoumaru have to suffer you pathetic presence near his might person? The smell alone is enough for someone to go green in the face. Remove yourselves from Sesshoumaru immediately. I wish not to soil those nice clothes of his more than the two of you already have nor pollute his person with your blood."

She heard them gulp in fear as she let her demonic aura flare around her and the room. Then suddenly they bolted out the room trying to get away causing Juliet to laugh amused, "Run won't save you girls! The only one who can is Lord Sesshoumaru himself!" she told them as she chased after.

The air around the dinning room's atmosphere was suddenly very awkward as they listen to a crash and several screams followed by silence. The silence worried Sesshoumaru and he was glad the children had yet to make there way to dinner yet for Juliet could get very scary when she wanted to be. He never seen this side of her, except a small glimmer of it when they dueled. She could cut out her emotions in seconds from her face and eyes, but unlike last time her voice was so commanding like one of those natural born leaders. He was glad she had this side. It made him feel like he had chosen correctly when he made her his pack mate. It made her even more appealing to him as well and that and she didn't take shit from anybody. Then for the second time he thought of making this particular female, him mate.

"Hey! I didn't get blood on my new kimono! That's awesome," abruptly said the happy voice of Juliet, "but how do I get all this blood off my claws?"

Sesshoumaru stood and with out a word he walked into hall way. His foot steps made not a sound as he approached behind the female that stood by two decapitated wenches. His mokomoko wrapped around her pulled her to his chest. Juliet gasped as she felt that she was against someone and judging by the person's height it was, "Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she slowly turned toward him. He had this strange look in his eyes as he took both of her dainty hands into his much larger one bring them to his lips. "What are you-" Juliet asked until she was cut off by one her fingers entered his mouth and with his tough he expertly licked it clean.

Her eyes widen as she bit her lip to bite back the sudden need to moan that threatened to exit her mouth and he face was beat red as she felt his tongue brushed over her finger tips while he cleaned each digit that entered his hot and wet mouth. Her knees nearly buckled from under her as it felt as if shocks of electricity burst through her with each teasing lick. _Oh dear Kami! I'm so turned on right now! Is that a bad thing? Watching him lick like that as he stares into my eyes with such... hunger is so fucking sexy! I can die happy right about now about now!_

Juliet didn't hid her scent fast enough as her arousal hit his nose and he loved it. She tasted divine and so did the smell of her arousal. He want more of her. To run his tongue over each inch of her beautiful skin. His more instinctive side wanted to take her hear and now, but the other refused to take the woman before him. He would not dishonor his only friend by treating her like some mere harlot. He had to much respect for her than that. It was obvious she wanted him more that a friend, but he also knew she wouldn't act on her desire either for she also respected him as a friend nor would she want to risk that friendship by asking for more. There was also the 'Inuyoukai in her heart' to consider as well. Who had this little woman's heart when it should be his? Where was one to go from here? He would have to get advice from someone, but who should he ask?

(A/N:Mokomoko - the fluffy thing he had on his shoulder if you didn't know what a mokomoko was. You thought he was going to kiss her didn't you? I did to... -sighs- though the licking works for me! XD Is it getting hot in here or is that just me?)


	9. Part of the Pack

**I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the original Manga/Anime! Enjoy and review!**

 _Chapter 9: Part of the Pack_

 _BANNNNNG!_

"What was that?!" Juliet yelped in surprise as she pulled away abruptly very much to their displeasure even though two were in a hallway next to two dead bitches. Someone could of seen them and someone did. Her name Inukimi who was doing her best to not jump up and down excitedly.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru growled as he turned the moment between them ruined. He never felt any thing like this before he met her. Honestly it scared the crap out him and yet he didn't want it to stop. He never had someone ever care for him so much and made him like he was more than just some lord of the Western Lands. She was also a distraction from his quest for self power, but so was Rin. They both where in the way, but he just didn't care. So quickly the both of those girls became so important in his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Should we get Kagome? She could put that boy in his place." Juliet suggested. "After all he is her's even though he's a total two timer."

Sesshoumaru paused to look at her and lifted a silky brow, "Two timer?"

"He cheat on Kagome with that undead clay pot Miko Kikyo," She informed her.

"So he's more like father than I gave him credit for. How despicable," he commented in disgust.

"I can't really argue with that. I can't see why he left your mother. I like her quite a bit." Juliet said truthfully she never thought she would say something like that in her life for what she was going to do to Rin, but she knew that woman wasn't heartless now unlike then. Inukimi carried a weight with her that would crush most, but she kept her head high and pushed on. She was very respectable in Juliet's new opinion of her.

"Nor can I," he agreed as he and Juliet went to met Inuyasha.

.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Don't..." Miroku shouted trying to stop Inu-baka from getting himself killed and him killed for destroying Sesshoumaru's front gate.

 _BAAANNNNGGG!_

"Oh, hell Kagome and Sesshoumaru are going to be pissed." Miroku said as he face-planted. "He is hopeless and Sesshoumaru is probably going to kill us both for this..."

"Kagome, Sango where are you?!" Inuyasha demanded. He didn't want either of the girls near his evil half brother.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. She didn't sound happy at all as she faced the moron in red before her. She wore a green kimono with beautiful white cranes in the sticking. Kagome had been in the court yard admiring how pretty Sesshoumaru's garden was when she heard the crash. It took her less that two seconds to figure out what idiot did it. Kagome was less than pleased with her Hanyou friend and she questioned why the hell he loved his stupid ass. It must have been those adorable ears and those golden eyes of his.

"Kagome are you alright? Did that bastard injure you? Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked not hearing how upset she was. Of course he didn't and not one was surprised by that as both Sesshoumaru and Juliet arrived at the front door of the palace to the front court yard.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed before Inuyasha's face smacked into the stone pathway to the palace with a nice loud thwap. "What the hell were you thinking Inuyasha?! Did you have to brake Lord Sesshoumaru's door like that?! Do you know how pissed he's going to be when he gets here?! Do you know how pissed Juliet is going to be seeing you destroy her alpha's home?!"

"We are here," Juliet said with annoyance. "So this is Inuyasha, huh? What do you see in him? Is it the puppy ears?"

Inuyasha lifted his face to find Kagome standing with two Inuyoukais. One was his bastard brother and the other was some female he never seen before. The woman wore clothes that said she was the mother of the heir of the Western Lands, but she wasn't Inukimi. _Did Sesshoumaru find a mate? What dumbass would mate such a cold bastard?_ "What's it to you, bitch?" He spat at her.

The female laughed, "Seeing that Kagome is a friend of mine. I will not see someone so brutish as you harm her. I've heard everything sweetheart and you are really stupendously stupid. I do understand you situation quite well, boy, but that is no excuse for hurting those closest to you."

"Fuck off wench this has nothing to do with ya and who the hell are you to judge me?!" he yelled at her as he stood.

She smiled softly as she gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "I am Lady Juliet alpha female of Sesshoumaru's pack and I know you quite well actual, Inuyasha, but I do not judge you. Frankly, I pity your situation. It must be rough for you and lonely until you met Kagome. I know that Naraku tricked you and Kikyo. Your guilt and the promise to protect Kikyo keeps you from following who you really want. I also know much more than that, but that is for a later date. Naraku could be listening and watching us as we speak with Kanna's mirror. Now about this gate door..." She said as she turned to Sesshoumaru, "what do you think his punishment should be, Sesshoumaru?"

"Leave it to his miko to decide. She's the only one who seems to be able to keep a leash on him," Sesshoumaru said as he eyed her not even bothering to look at his half brother. She obviously knew Inuyasha, but how? Kagome hadn't told him _that_ much. How did she know everyone like she did? Again she... confused the hell out of him. _Such a curious female..._

"Thank you," Kagome said grateful that Sesshoumaru didn't just slathered Inuyasha where he stood before turning to said hanyou. "You are going to help clean this mess up and help with the repairs or so help me kami I will s-i-t you straight to hell! Do you understand me?!"

"What?! I came here to say you now you want me on cleaning duty?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I didn't need saving! I was invited here by the Lady mother Inukimi for the ball! You heard good and well when she invited me! You just wanted to pick a fight with your brother, but guess what? It back fired!" Kagome growled her fist on her hips.

"Oh my! Such noise!" Inukimi said amused. "Oh Inuyasha... did you wreck the gate? Tsk, tsk. You are very much like your father indeed. I use to have to replace that door once a week because you father had a thing for making a big entrance. However, I must say you father had better skill in that department. This 'big' entrance was just sad."

.

"Momma, whose that man with the ears?" Kage asked as Juliet, Inukimi, Kage, Rin, Jaken, and Shippo sat in the court yard watching the repairs as they ate a snake the day after Inuyasha arrived.

"That would be your uncle Inuyasha. Do not idolize his behavior, pup, for his crudeness is an illusion. Idolize that heart of his. Inuyasha is a half-breed and was shunned by both humans and demons as a child like you were before you came to my care, sweetie. However, even with his struggles he manage to keep a strong heart. I admire that about him. He may not realize it, but his courage and heart is what makes him strong. You can possess all the power this world have to offer, but without heart, without courage you will be weak, brittle, and bitter. That is not a life worth living." She told him as she ran her fingers though her son's soft hair that was cover in fallen leave from playing with the other children.

"He is strong like daddy then?" Kage asked curiously.

"He is young with much to learn. If he had a proper teacher he be quite the feat. Perhaps I should train him. Hanyou, Youkai, or human... Inuyasha is a good man. I wish my younger brother was like him and if he was my brother. No one would of ever laid a finger on him because I would always be there to protect him." Juliet said.

Inuyasha could believe what he was hearing coming out of that girl's mouth. Frankly he was touched. No one ever talked about he like that before. He paused near tears. The only one who ever touched him like this was Kagome. Yes he wished he was related to someone else as a human or demon. He want to be normal. He loathed being a hanyou and his head dropped in shame. Everyone always said he was disgusting or an abomination, except Kagome, he pack, and now her.

Juliet looked at the boy that was practically near tears and she could smell it. Suddenly Inukimi whispered in her ear, "That is the kindest thing I've ever heard and he is apart of your pack whether Sesshoumaru likes it or not. Comfort that boy."

Juliet nodded before she stood, "I'll be right back," she told the group. Quickly she made it over to the boy and laid a hand on his lowered head. "It's okay. I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you, Inuyasha that was not my intention. I am here for you if you need anything. You are part of my pack ever if Sesshoumaru doesn't like it. I won't judge you for your blood... that is foolish and racist. I was born human myself and found out that I'm immortal. I can change my race whenever I please. Some would find me a freak. What I am and who I am is not shameful. My parents and brother never accepted as family, likely never loved me, and I still don't know why, but I don't care anymore. I made my own family here. Everything I love is here now. You have your friends and they are like family be proud of that, pup. No matter what you think I _am_ proud of you." _Even though you have a thing for the undead like those vampire loving girls... wait is that technically necrophilia too? Vampires are undead after all. Oh boy those poor Twilight sparkling vampire loving bastards!_ Juliet thought to herself her mind going else where for a moment.

(A/N: Both touched and dying laughing. How the hell did I pull that off? X'D )

"Thank you," Inuyasha said.

"Anytime and I'm going to talk to Sesshoumaru and see if I can train you... to be polite." She said before whispering in his ear, "Even if he says no I still will if you want me to."

"You'll teach me?" he asked surprised.

"Yep, now come on pup. It's time you took a break and get some food in your stomach," Juliet said pulling him toward the group with a smile.

"Inuyasha, sit with us," Inukimi said with a small smile. Boy did he look like his father. Same eyebrows, same jawline, same lips, same skin tone, and same cheekbones. She just couldn't hate this boy if she tried. Inukimi had distance herself from Inuyasha for years because she hated and loved his father, but all that accomplished was hurting the boy. Inuyasha should have been her son, not Izioyai's. She couldn't blame the human mother or Inuyasha for that, after all... she was the one to blame for Inuyasha growing up alone and in pain. She should of took the poor boy in... it was a shame she didn't.

"Yeah, uncle Inuyasha! Sit with us!" Kage said excitedly as he tugged on his sleeve of his kimono.

Okay now Inuyasha was really weird out that the son of his asshole of a brother would call him uncle. He figured the two would be just alike cold and indifferent, but that was not case with this kid. As far as he could tell he was a sweetheart... must have been his mother's doing. "Fine," he said as he sat down next the children. His arms crossed. This was all very strange.

"Here!" Rin said handing him a snake. "Juliet said these are called sugar cookies! They are really good! Juliet is an awesome cook! When is lunch? Inuyasha really needs to try it!"

"In three hours," Juliet said and giggled as she sat next to Inukimi.

"Sesshoumaru will only eat momma's cooking now. The cooks aren't very happy about it. I heard them complaining about it this morning." Kage said.

"I did too," Rin agreed. "They think your lowly because your a woman. It's what those meanies said anyway."

Juliet laughed, "They're are only jealous dears that they can't play 'house wife' for Sesshoumaru anymore. Good thing too... their food is so... bland compared to what I'm use too."

"No," Sesshoumaru said right after Juliet asked if she could teach Inuyasha proper sword techniques as she help organize paperwork again.

"Why not? The boy can hardly hold a sword correctly and whether either of us like it or not he is a part of our extended pack." she asked softly making sure she didn't over step her bounds. "Is it not our responsibility to make sure that they can properly take care of themselves?"

Sesshoumaru thought of her words. Juliet was right about Inuyasha being apart of the pack, but he didn't want her training the moron of a brother that was his. His concern for the little woman grew larger by the moment. So did these felling he held for her and he had no idea of what they were. He knew he wanted her body, but he also knew he wanted more than that with her. It was all very new to him, but he was sure he wanted her heart, but he denied it of himself to go after it for she loved someone else. The sword had said as much. Who was this male that had her? He would have to challenge him for the right to court her of course, but wouldn't she hated him if she killed the man she loved? It was all to confusing.

Now as a lord he knew very well of compromising. This seemed like one of those times and he didn't like it at all. In fact, it was down right despicable in his mind that he was about to say this, but if he didn't she more than likely would train the fool anyway and he might hurt her in some way. This would also see him in a different light as well. She saw him a her alpha and friend, but he wanted her to know he would be a strong and capable mate as well. Thinking of this he thought to at least some degree it was time to teach Kage how to fight if only a small bit like how to hold a sword. "I will teach him. Not you." he said with a finality in his voice.

"What?" she asked in surprise before her voice turned to concern for him. "Are you sure? He seems like a student that would need someone of patience and a few kicks to the head."

"Are you worried over me or of the half-breed?" he asked curiously.

"Bit of both," she told him. "I'm afraid one of you will get annoyed and Inuyasha likes picking fights with you. I don't want either of you to get hurt to badly. Cuts and bruises are easy fixes, but broken bones and necks are a lot worse."

"I will be careful. You need not worry." He told her.

"Why does that just make me worry more?" she asked under her breath to low for even Sesshoumaru to hear.

O.O

"Wait so let me get this straight... YOU want him to train me?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I want to train you myself, but Sesshoumaru said he wants too. I don't understand why he said that, but he did. So just chill out. It can't be that bad." Juliet told her new hot headed Hanyou friend. She had no idea how hard it was going to be for the Hanyou at the time and she curse herself for saying other wise.

"Okay... fine. I'm going to regret this..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Half-breed, in the dojo now!" Sesshoumaru ordered as he pasted the two his voice filled with venom.

Juliet patted Inuyasha's back, mostly in apology, "I was wrong it's going to be hell for you! You better hurry before he gets really mad!"

"I am damn woman!" He told her as he began to chase after his elder brother that was probably about to rib him a new one.

.

Inuyasha entered the dojo. To be perfectly honest he was worried about this. He felt as if Sesshoumaru was really planning to kill him like that time he refused to tell him that Naraku was heading to Mountain Hakurei. The dojo was very large and by large I mean it was as big as a football field. The walls held many different training and really weapon. Inuyasha didn't know what half of them where even called. There was also a large wall hanging with the depiction of two Inuyoukais in a middle of a fight on the far wall. One was black and the other snow white.

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the room a practice katana in hand his top removed as he displayed a few of his moves as a warm up exercises. He moved like water and he was so graceful in his technique. Inuyasha doubted he's ever move like that.

"Remove your weapon and grab a practice sword from the wall. Try to imitate what I do." Sesshoumaru told him not even bothering himself to look at the dumbstruck Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't respond as he took the off his sword and placed it near the weapon's rake grabbing one of the heavy wooden practice swords. He made sure to keep a nice distance away from his brother as he tried to do one of his moves only to fall on his ass.

"You did not place you footing right nor do you have proper grip on your sword." Sesshoumaru said as he stopped to look at his pathetic half brother. "She is right you have no training at all. Your like a child who has a club. All you do is go around trying to hit things."

"Fuck off I'm good enough to beat you!" Inuyasha growled.

"You will not speak such a way if you truly wish to learn," Sesshoumaru said forcing down a growl. Maybe it would have been better if she instructed this brat and dueled him when the time came. "Now stand and make a defensive stance. As of today you will be earning your part as apart of this pack, Inuyasha. You will not slack off."

He stared wide eyed at his brother. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and he knew he was completely serious. Sesshoumaru never joked at least not with him. Inuyasha stood and did what he was told.

"Widen you feet and spread your toes as if your feet are roots digging into the deeps of the earth." Sesshoumaru told him as the two continued.


	10. Mother's Carefully Carried Secret

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the character not in the origin Anime/Manga! Anything else I own! Please review and if you enjoy it! I have been very happy with the praise and I appropriated it! Thank you and I'd love to hear more from you! :D Now to the chapter!**

 _Chapter 10: A Mother's Carefully Carried Secret_

Inuyasha was pant as he kneeled and soaked in sweat like someone had poured a very large bucket of water over his head. He never been so tired in his life. Sesshoumaru had worked a good sweat himself but no where near Inuyasha's, "That will be all for today, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru told him as she spotted Juliet enter the room.

"Wow, I'm surprised the dojo hasn't been annihilated," Juliet said under her breath before her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru. Dear Kami... he's muscles where ripped, but not bulky. She hated bulky, but he was lean with his back in V like shape. Her mouth watered as she saw the way the sweat glistened off his delicious body. _Is it wrong to drawl right now because I really want to? Could anyone think badly of me with a man like that around?_

She cleared her throat, "Um... Lunch is ready," she said blushing as she thought of what he did earlier to her fingers and claws with his tongue. That was embarrassing for anyone would of just walked in on them, but he didn't seem to care like he knew that no one would. He was so arrogant and she loved that about him.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her blush. He was the only one that could make her face go red like that. Aoi would make her slightly blush pink with him being very inappropriate, but he could her turn completely red. Her blushing like that he knew she was thinking of something involving him. He figured it out rather quickly as he thought of the way she tasted. "Good, Inuyasha drink lots of water to rehydrate and take a bath before joining us." Sesshoumaru ordered passively as he approached Juliet.

"How did he do?" she asked curiously trying to keep herself from looking at his half dressed body. It was rather difficult.

"Better than this Sesshoumaru anticipated. His grip and stance had been corrected." Sesshoumaru informed her. "He doesn't follow his instincts as well as he should however."

"Oh? That's good, but its just his first day it's expected," She said with a smile.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist causing he to yelp in surprised, "Sess what are you trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!" she growled at him blushing beat red. "Your covered in sweat too! Are you trying to drown me in your scent?" _Not that I mind... you smell great..._

He smirked slyly as he growled in her ear saying, "Something tell this Sesshoumaru you like it."

She shivered unable to stop herself from doing so as he eyes widen. _Is... is he flirting with me?! He really is trying to give me a heart attack!_ "Stop it... and go get cleaned up for lunch, before you give your half brother the wrong idea. He is already looking at us like we're crazy."

"Hn, what wrong idea?" he asked coyly as he released her before going to get cleaned up for lunch.

 _You are a pain in my ass sometimes... wait what did he mean by that?_ Juliet looked at him confused before shaking her head. "Come on Inuyasha. I'll show you where you can get cleaned up. After lunch the seamstresses want to see you to get your measurements for the ball in a few days."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to be allowed in and what is going on between you and my asshole brother?" he told her as he followed after her.

"You will be," Juliet told him. "Inukimi as ordered it. Along with Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. As for Sesshoumaru and me? We're friends."

"Whatever, but why would _she_ do that?" he asked mostly himself.

"She's a good woman once you get to know her and she's been through a lot even though she hasn't told me what yet," Juliet informed him, "but she has a thing for teasing Sesshoumaru when ever she gets the chance."

Inuyasha nodded before he asked, "So who are you really?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You talk as if you know all of use for a long time," Inuyasha said told her.

"How would that be possible?" she asked forcing her nervousness down. She wasn't the best actor you know?! Juliet come to an understanding with Sesshoumaru who would wait patently for her to tell her story and for that she was grateful. She already changed so much in the short time she had been there and she was likely to change a hell of a lot more. Juliet just prayed it would not be for the worse.

"I don't know how but you do," he told her. "I want to know how."

She was quiet for a moment before she answered as she eyed him with unreadable narrowed eyes, "Inuyasha I am from twenty-five years after Kagome arrived here. Perhaps I know something perhaps I don't, but know any secrets I keep is to protect you and all I care for. To much known will harm more than it will help."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he demanded before she pulled on his ear hard toward her.

"I will not endanger my pup Kage and Rin nor my alpha Sesshoumaru or you and you pack. I refuse to put anyone endanger due to your inability to understand simply words. So stop asking." She growled angrily. _Ugh! He can be really stupid sometimes..._

"Ow, ow, OW! Fine just let go! That hurts!" he yelped.

"Glad we have an understanding," she said letting go. "This is the bathing room. Call for a servant to show you the way to the dinning room."

"If the servant is rude to you let me know," Inukimi said as she handed him a towel and a fresh blue silk kimono, "I will punish them myself. You are finally home and I will not have some lowly servant treat you wrongly."

Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy, "'Finally home?' When has this place ever been my home?!"

"It always has been child. This was your father's home and your father's father's. So of course this is your home." her eyes went down for a moment in sadness before she looked back at him, "I should also apologize to you. I should have taken you in, but I was in an eternal battle with myself over your father's betrayal. I was foolish and selfish. It was not your fault nor your mother's. The fault is mine and your father's. I am sorry for any pain I have caused after you mother's passing. I wish to correct the mistake I made if you allow me to make it up to you, child."

Juliet's eyes widen, _What the hell is going on? Is this my doing or is this world more different the the one I read? Where are we in the story anyway? I have no clue...The story mostly follows Inuyasha's ass. Should of had a lot more of Sesshoumaru in it if I had any say in it!_

Inuyasha stared for a moment, _Has the whole world gone completely crazy?! She should be hating me! Or commenting on how weak I am or how disgusting I am as a half-breed! Why? What's gotten into everyone?! But... is she serious? Kagome would I know that much._

With that in mind he nodded stiffly and Inukimi gave him a gentle grateful smile. "Thank you child. Now we will also got clean up for lunch and leave you to your bath." she said as she took Juliet's hand and led her away.

O.O

"Uh... what was that about?" Juliet asked as the two washed there hands before Inukimi reapplied some makeup.

"I can ask you the same, my dear," Inukimi shot back.

"Not what I meant... I saw your face and you look sad. Why?" Juliet asked.

"Oh... I want to tell you something, but you must keep it between us." Inukimi told her with a voice that said she was dead serious as she sat on a couch and padded the seat next to her.

Juliet sat next to her as Inukimi took the girl's hands into her's, "Of course, you can tell me anything, Inukimi."

She nodded grateful for that before she began, "Long ago when Sesshoumaru was around the same age as your pup there was a war between the us and the panther youkai tribes. My mother and I took refuge in this palace with his father and Sesshoumaru." she told her and then sighed. "I was... pregnant with our second son. His was to be Inuyasha. Named in honor my mate's great grandfather who was a grandest warrior of his time. Sesshoumaru never knew he was going to have a little brother at the time nor does he know of it now. My mother was taking care of Sesshoumaru and making him his favorite breakfast while Toga and myself were in the infirmary getting a check up on our pup's progress in my womb when the panther's assassins attacked the castle."

Inukimi paused as she place her hand onto her belly and her voice because sorrowful, "None knew their true goal until they found Sesshoumaru and myself. They want to wipe out Toga's only heirs in an attempt to break him. My mother sacrificed herself to get Sesshoumaru out of there and to the safety of the royal guards. The physician was also killed trying to protect me and the pup while Toga killed many, but he only thought they where after him. He was very wrong and it was a grave mistake that cost us much... to much."

Her's head drop then in shame, "They blind sided Toga as an assassin come silently through a window catching myself off guard and... put a poisoned dagger into my belly. I scream the poison felt like liquid fire in veins. Toga in a great hurry killed them all, but it was to late. My pup was gone forever and Toga blamed it all on me. There were other physicians that saved my life, removed my pup from my womb, and cured the poison, but the panthers took more that my second child. The poison took away my ability to ever have children again and so I fell into despair. Toga grew to hate me and in my grief push everyone away even Sesshoumaru. It was what I believe made him so cold and guarded as he is today to all except you, Rin, and Kage."

She looked up at Juliet looking for understanding to find tears that Inukimi gently wiped away, "When Sesshoumaru became older Toga began to seek comfort with a human princess he had saved from her rival lord. Her name was Izioyai and at first their was just talks, but before long their was much more than that. He ended up falling in love with girl and betrayed me as he took her into his bed. I was furious and I took it out on Sesshoumaru. I lectured him on being a perfect heir, told him love was a weakness for self power was far more important, and humans where worthless creatures not worth of anything other than death at our claws. I was stupid and wrong. I didn't realize that Sesshoumaru was also being betrayed by his father, who'd rather be with his human that his own pup. Sesshoumaru grew cold and indifferent faster than I could imagine. It's my fault he is like what he is now. He use to be such a kind soul and I stained it with hate. To farther my hate of him he named his new pup Inuyasha so it would be a contain reminder of my failure to save my second child."

"After Toga had died Izioyai worked hard to raise their child alone. I was cruel and refused to intervene and help at first. I received letters of the boy's progress in return even if I didn't want them at the time. However I read everyone of them and I still possess them. One day the letters stopped coming in and I found out that I felt concern until Sesshoumaru came home with the Hanyou boy that was no older than eight. I was told his mother had gotten sick and had perished. I kept the boy away from me, but kept an eye on him. Sesshoumaru was cruel to him called him a filthy half-breed and it was my fault he treated him such a way. I taught him to hate Inuyasha though that was not my intention. My intention was to make him hate his father and humans and I didn't see he's target Inuyasha, but I ended up hurting them both. Inuyasha ran away and he never come back. Sesshoumaru in his hate never looked for him until he heard he had been pinned to a tree with a spell. I am such an awful person Juliet and I have hurt so many people." Inukimi said as tears ran down her face. "What have I done?"

Juliet wrapped her arms around the broken woman that had just spilled her guts to her. She didn't blame Inukimi for any of this. Honestly she blamed the panther tribes and Toga just a bit. What he did was cruel, but he was also a grieving father. Was life always this complicated? For Juliet it was and it would likely always would be, but now she understood more than she ever thought she would. She understood why Sesshoumaru was cold and she understood Inukimi. "It's not your fault and neither would blame you if they knew." Juliet said as she ran her hand through Inukimi's long hair.

(A/N: Damn this is sooooo sad! X'C I been planning this for a while but I didn't think I'd... make myself cry!)

D'X

Lunch was at in awkward silence this day. Sesshoumaru could tell both his mother and Juliet had been crying about something due to the redness of there eyes and the bags under there eyes. He didn't like the fact that Juliet or his mother had been crying and he wanted to know why, but being as smart as he was he knew neither would tell him why. He would have to find out another way. Of course Sesshoumaru loved a challenge, but that didn't mean he particularly like this one. If his pack was upset in any way it was his job to find out what and fix the problem, but what could it be. He truthfully didn't have the time to worry about that now with the ball just a few days away and he had to ask Juliet to be his date for that night. He could think of no one else to be at his side that night. She was the only woman she wanted at his side in the first place. Did he also have to secure a date for his son? He questioned himself. He could escort Rin for the ball though she was a bit taller than his son, but they were children so what did it matter? No to mention it was likely that Shippo, Kage, and Rin would not leave each other side at all that night. There was so much to do and so little time.

.

"Hold still, prince Inuyasha!" a seamstress urged.

"This feels weird!" Inuyasha complained. He was finding all of this very weird especially with a few _hands_ to close to certain areas like his but and crock area. He felt dirty with these old bags touching him.

"Are you uncomfortable with a woman's touch, child?" the headmistress asked with a playful gleam in her eye.

"When their hands are on my _ass_? YES!" He yelled his ears down making him look rather adorable while him was all a blush.

Kagome, Sango, Juliet, and even Miroku hand their hands over there mouths trying the best to stop laughing, but where failing miserably. Miroku didn't mind as they took his measurements and sort of egged them on to embarrass the hell out of Inuyasha when it was his turn. It was safe to say this was Miroku's fault and everyone was enjoying except for the miserable Inuyasha, who was to object of the old ladies' gentle perverted like touch.

"Stop laughing!" Inuyasha yelled and they just laughed harder as one actually pinch his touche and he yelped in surprise.

"Oh we are so going to hell for this..." Juliet whispered to Miroku, who was nodding with a large smirk on his face.

"Well I have to say it's about time he got _some_ action... I having all to myself for quiet the while. His expression is well worth the _sacrifice_ of my time with lovely ladies," he said with humor and sarcasm in his voice.


	11. The Autumn Ball

**Don't own Inuyasha! I own anything not in the Manga/Anime! Hope you all enjoy this one! I pulled an all nighter to get it done for you! Please review if you enjoy! Also I'd like to thank Aqua Lilly for all your help with this chapter! Your Awesome in my book! I hope you approve!**

 _Chapter 11: The Autumn Ball_

The Ball had finally arrived and the girls where busy getting ready and so were the boys. Inukimi was extremely happy today. She no longer held the burden of her secret alone and she wasn't rejected by the one she told, instead she was embraced and comforted by the small girl she hoped to one day call daughter, that was the very person she was looking upon now. Inukimi had over heard what she had said about her own family. How alone Juliet must of felt.

Juliet had dressed into the red velvet medieval and smiled, "I love it!" She said looking at herself in a mirror. Her hair was half up in a bun with silver chopsticks with dangling red rubies and small red flowers in the middle of the bun. She also wore a silver swirling circlet with a ruby in the middle. The only makeup she wore was her cherry chap stick and didn't need any perfume after bathing in a lavender oil filled tube.

"Oh my! Don't you look gorgeous dear!" Inukimi said with a smile.

"Should her ladyship also have make up?" asked a servant.

"No I'm fine, but thank you though," Juliet said hurriedly. She didn't want one of these girls making her look like some kind of whore. She was wearing enough red light up a room during even on Christmas day for god's sake.

"Yes anything more would not suit such a vision," Inukimi agreed as she took her hand. "You will enter the ball room last after myself and the pups. As you will be the light of the room. You will have the biggest entrance of them all."

"Why?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Well child it is where you will be announce as Sesshoumaru's alpha female and Kage will be announced as prince and heir to Western Lands. Though all the gentlemen and ladies will love to met the woman that caught my son's attention." She informed her and Juliet gulped suddenly very nervous.

 _What is she planning?! I really don't like that mischievous look in her eyes,_ Juliet thought in slight panicking... okay maybe a lot of panicking. _What am I doing here? I'm not a royal! I don't deserve to be on Sesshoumaru arm tonight as his DATE! It should be some beautiful pure blood Inu woman not some love sick child like me! What have I done to deserve any of this?! I'm just some filthy human girl that was rejected by her own family! I'm not worthy of any of this!_

"Juliet calm yourself. You'll do great. Just breath. You have to have your guard up for Kage as well tonight. Many will try to snack him away and have him promised to one of there ugly daughters." Inukimi warned.

That knocked her out of her thoughts for sure, "WHAT?!" Juliet growled angrily. "They better not or I'll kill them myself!"

"There you go. Now you need to calm yourself and focus now. You must be mysterious to all the lords and ladies you see. This is in many way a duel of wit. They will try to pry secrets out of you. Keep your emotions hidden unless you are alone with those you trust, but there will likely be a moment were you must spill blood to prove a point that you are not to be messed with. I'm sure my son is giving this same lesson to Kage as we speak. It's only a mask. It will not change who you are." Inukimi instructed softly.

"So my pup is going to have a cold mask on tonight?" Juliet asked suddenly her voice suddenly strangely calm and her features very passive.

"Ah, you got it and yes it is likely." She told him.

"I will not have it," she said, "Bring him to me please."

"But Sesshoumaru would approve of that!" Inukimi urged.

"Who said he would be wearing a 'mask'?" Juliet questioned. "It will be just not the one Sesshoumaru wants."

"Oh," Inukimi said and grinned understanding instantly. Juliet was always smarter than one anticipated. Of course she was. She wouldn't of caught Sesshoumaru's interest if she wasn't. Sesshoumaru didn't like stupid people... it was probably part of the reason he disliked Inuyasha.

Those boy might never come to an understanding or so Inukimi thought as those two where so stubborn... just like their father. That was her thoughts as she knocked on Kage's door. "What is it mother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Juliet wants to see Kage in her room," Inukimi said as she opened the sliding door, "and don't the two of you look handsome."

"Why does she need to see him? Is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"No dear nothing is wrong. You have discussed the way these other nobles are to Kage? Yes?" she asked.

"I was about to," he informed her his form as passive as ever. Even alone with family.

Hopefully Juliet can fix that. He has such a handsome face and I wish he'd smile more often, Inukimi thought to herself. "I'll cover it with him then. Now come along, pup. Your mother would like to see you." She told the boy.

"Yes grandma, see you in a little bit... dad." Kage said awkwardly. Yes this was very awkward for him to suddenly have a father. He had time to adjust to Juliet and quickly felt she was like a mother to him soon after. He still wasn't use to Sesshoumaru, but he could tell his father cared and all of this was still awkward for him as well.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen a bit in shock but quickly nodded. It was the first time the boy had called him that. It was weird to hear but it also made him happy to hear though he didn't show it. He just hoped his pup knew he did care about him too and his feels where not one sided.

Sesshoumaru felt as if he was dreading the Ball to come tonight. The guest were already arriving by the dozen. He could hear them enjoy the refreshments that his servants had laid out and he could hear some gossip over him and some seem to think he was finally taking a mate. He wanted a mate now for he found someone he believed would actually care in that same way as him, but there was one thing standing in his way and that was whoever was the male that Juliet was in love with. The 'Inu in her heart' and that man was his enemy and he wanted to met him to challenge him for the right to mate Juliet.

She never really spoke of the man, but the way she spoke of him... you could hear the love in her voice and he would have to do his best to sway her in this Sesshoumaru direction rather than whoever had her heart. Kami... if he only knew who possessed her her heart!

^.^

"Kage you look so handsome!" Juliet said as she picked up the pup and kissed his head affectionately.

"You've very pretty too, momma!" Kage giggled as she spinned around before taking a seat.

"Sesshoumaru didn't explain about the nobles," Inukimi said with a warm smile at the two.

"Oh? That's alright. I think I can explain it well enough." Juliet said as she straighten out his hair a bit.

"Explain what?" Kage asked.

"Well today is to be fun, but also we must be cautious. You have to hid your true emotion at all times tonight even there scent. There are many mask you can wear. One of false smiles like I use to or a cold mask like Sesshoumaru uses. It is very important that you do so for tonight. These nobles like to gossip over every little thing. There will be so that will try to push there daughters onto you and try to convince you to agree, but you are to say no graciously. Don't give them an inch and if they bully you come to me or your father, but do so calmly. We'll take care of it and make sure to stay in our sight the whole time." She told him gently, but her voice was rather serious.

"I get it," Kage said with a smile, "and you can count on me, momma!"

-.^

Sesshoumaru sat upon his throne his eyes on all. The room was brightly light with a chandeliers his father had bought during his time in England when Sesshoumaru was just a boy before the panther attacks. The floor was marble and again like the portrait in the dojo it depicted two Inuyoukais in the mist of fighting to the death. It was a part of the old story that shaped the Western Lands it's self. The two where brothers and they fought over a very powerful female. The female was in love with the younger white male and that was Sesshoumaru's ancient ancestor. The black was the more powerful older brother and nearly killed the white one, but the female interfered to save her love only to end her own life along with the black's. Leaving the white to rule alone without his love at his side. Well that was the short version of the story. The long one however was told to him by his grandfather on his father's side before he left to the mountains in search of something he couldn't quite remember what that was. He was very young after all.

There where three other lords besides himself. Their was the Dragon Lord of the North Ryukyu and his brother prince Kuroryu. Then there was the Wolf Lord of the East Rasen and his some prince Kouga. The last was the Southern Lord Tsuneo, Sesshoumaru's uncle, who was once intend to mate Midoriko the maker of the Shikon Jewel herself until she was slain in battle... and sadly so.

"My lords, My Ladies. Today is a glorious day," Said an announcer. "I'd like to present the heir to Western Lands, son of our Great Lord Sesshoumaru, Prince Kage escorted by the Lord's Lady mother Inukimi and miss Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru's ward."

Inukimi and the children entered the room and in seconds there was murmurs and gasps as Kage held a cold smirk on his face just like his father would do if he was about to do something... cruel. His White and red Kimono was just like his father's in every way even the blue and gold belt. Kage gave a bow of his head along with his grandmother and Rin before Inukimi lead them both to the smaller throne like chairs next to him on his right leaving the equal in size throne on his left that was meant for his mate or Alpha female.

"Now I present the prince's mother. Alpha Female of Lord Sesshoumaru's pack. The Lady Juliet Akane!" The doors slowly opened to reveal what Sesshoumaru was waiting for. Juliet elegantly entered her eyes narrowed with a sly look as he face held a small knowing smile. Kami he didn't think she could get many more radiate, but he was just proven wrong. Red worked well on her pale skin. She smelled of Lavender like usual and she hadn't bothered with make up like the other ladies at the ball. She was stunning and our shined them all in his eyes.

 _Kami! I'm so nervous!_ Juliet thought as she gave an also small bow of her head. She could feel that everyone's eyes were on her. She could she the disgust in some of the females eyes and jealousy of others. The males smelled of disgusting arousal and she spot one female smacking her mate on the back of the head for it. _Ugh! I want to hurl right now. More importantly I hope I don't trip and embarrass Sesshoumaru!_ She thought keeping all her emotions as hidden as she could. She focused her eyes on Sesshoumaru and her smile widen slightly. It was so hard not to smile widely at him right now. Just seeing his face now a days made her happy. She wondered know if she had fell in love with him even more that she already had when she was in her own world. Juliet was unsure on that.

Juliet never really felt like she belonged anywhere. She was an outcast to her own family even though she tried damnedest for their approval, but then she was suddenly in the world she fell in love with as a child and somehow she ended up with Sesshoumaru's pup at her side and then just ran into the very youkai she was head over heels for. It must have been fate or Kami had finally heard her prayers for a place she could call home. Yes that's where she was... home. Sesshoumaru, Rin, and her darling son Kage was her home and Juliet had never felt more complete in her life nor more loved.

He was dressed like Kage, but the silk was of high quality than his travel Kimono and instead of red on his kimono it was blue. She never seen his hair up in any way before, but today some of his silver locks where pulled back with a gold Chinese/Japanese crown hair pin that was pinned into the braid, but the rest was left alone and was let free. The hair pin bore a sapphire gem in it center and it was beautiful. Gold ear cuff fit snugly on along his ears shaping them with with a gold chain a the ends with a tear shape like sapphire handing from them.

(www . China-cart bookpic/ 20128/2012826185152 . jpg [remove spaces to get a clue what the crown piece looks like])

He was breath taking as she made her way toward him as graceful as her legs would carry her so she may take her place at his side. Once she was seated Sesshoumaru spoke in a commanding voice, "Let the ball commence!"

It wasn't even five minutes into the ball when some lack jaw walled over to them looking at Juliet heatedly. She wanted to empty her stomach. Juliet was just disgusted and could guess just what he wanted to do to her innocent body. Stop fucking staring at me pervert before I smack those eyes out you head or rip those eye balls right out your head!

"My, my," he began, "Lord Sesshoumaru what a fine catch you've caught, mind if I dance with her?"

"She can answer for herself she is not the normal woman," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he gave the man a death glare. She was his. Not this snake youkai's.

"Oh I see. What do you say lassie? Care to dance?" he asked as he extended his hand toward her.

 _I'll kiss the hairy ass of a troll first!_ "No," she said bluntly in a scary calm voice as she looked up at him with a look that said 'if you don't get the away from me right now I will kill you'.

The male gulped in fear, but he didn't want to be seem like he was out done by some lowly female. "Is it that you can't dance, my lady? I could give you _lessons_ in the art." He said suggestively with a so called charming smile.

"I believe I have already given my answer quite clearly or are you deaf, sir? Shall I have a servant fetch you a physician to look you over?" She asked a dark smirk across her face as the nobles around them to laughed. "If not I'm afraid your such an arrogant tub of guts who doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'."

"How dare you, bitch?! Do you know who I am?!" He yelled at her.

"Filth about to have his bits over this nice marble floor if you dare raise your voice at me again or disrespect me in anyway." She said her claws extending an action that mad the man take a step back. "You are a waist of my time go away while I'm still being kind."

"She has quite the fire in her," prince Kuroryu whispered amusement in his purple slitted eyes to his elder brother, who bore red eyes. The two looked rather alike with tan skin and tall in height but there hair was quite different. Kuroryu had black slick hair the was in a high ponytail in long soft curls reached his hips while he wore a black silk kimono with a purple under layer. His brother however had red short hair that was spiked up that was both stylish and a mess with a green kimono. They were both single and very attractive gentleman that caught eyes of many ladies. However the elder was one to play around with girls before throwing them away like a hunk of junk. The younger was one liked the quiet reading, teaching, finding the beauty in world, and like Juliet he never been in any sort of relationship before nor had he had any interest until he spotted the girl before him in red.

"Agreed, she would be a fine catch if one could convey her attention. A female like her would not falter for anything less than the best and even then there must be affection." Lord Ryukyu said thoughtfully as he eyed the small creature up and down.

"I wonder where she has come from. She doesn't look like she's from around her. He clothing looks like one of those worn by England royalty, but they don't have dog demons there." Kuroryu said looking at the girl who bore a cold expression as the snake stomped off like a five year old who had his favorite to stolen. To bad for him... damn snake.

"She is so small and innocent I want to break her," His elder brother suddenly said with a sadistic grin.

 _I know he's a sadistic bastard that loves filling his bed with virgin girls, but why does he want to hurt her of all people? She looks like a child, but smells like a fully grown woman. Why am I sudden worried for her well being?_ Kuroryu asked himself as her eyes met his. He spotted something in her eyes that he had not seen in many other demoness he had met. There was an honest warmth and intelligence in her eyes. Then there was something that told him that she was a kind woman though her actions just now said otherwise. He was so curious of her, but there had to be a way to find out more about her.

"Momma, can me and Rin go dance?" Kage asked.

"Rin and I." She gently before nodding. "Go ahead sweethearts."

She found herself looking it to crowd of people as the children danced to the song. There she spotted Kouga and a man who looked a lot like him with even longer hair. She wanted to roll her eyes at him, but she also remembered he could be quite sweet at times at least to Kagome and a few others, but he was still an... ASSHOLE FOR HAVING RIN KILLED THAT BASTARD! Then she spotted Inuyasha talking with Inukimi and Kagome. He looked good in baby blue and not all red like usual, but he looked rather uncomfortable in such expensive clothes. Inuyasha seemed... slightly happier to be honest. It was good to see.

She let her eyes wonder else where next feeling so many eyes on her at once made her very nervous and she had to force her face not to blush from embarrassment. Juliet had never been the center of attention before unless it involved Kendo classes where she was teaching the younger students of her school and later she started actually teaching the class after the coach and several others asked her to work for them. She was in the middle of collage break when she was dragging into her TV screen into this world. Before all of this Juliet wanted to be a teacher in the art of combat and own her own studio. She took business classes in school to try and learn how to manage her own business in the future. Juliet wanted the simple things before she came here; live far away from her family, run a small business, get married, have kids, die the end. You know a simple normal life, but now she wanted the life she had with her new family and new home things had change a lot in the past four or so weeks she had been in this world. Juliet she was finally happy and she wouldn't change it for the world.

Suddenly her eyes landed on a man. His black hair was to his hips in curls and a high ponytail. He didn't look at her like most males did which was a nice change to the norm of their stares. He looked curious of her, but he also seemed... worried for her like something bad was going to happen to her. Not to mention he was nice to look at. He remind her of one of those traditional Japanese princes that were always calm and polite, but liked the quiet and reading. However she wasn't into _those_ kinds of guys. She preferred a more dominant forceful sort of guy, that would push her against the wall, pin her wrist above head as he showered her in hot wet kisses, and making her feel like a woman also that she actually mattered. The only man she saw doing that to her was Sesshoumaru.

Juliet looked away to look at Sesshoumaru. Yes, he deserved all her attention and gave him a small soft smile as he eyed her and smirked. "Seeing anyone of interest?" he whispered his voice teasing.

"Just some wolf I want to kill and a certain Inuyoukai trying to tease me," she replied with a smile.

He lifted a brow at her, "Old love affair or something?" he asked.

"I've never been in that sort of relationship, Sesshoumaru." she corrected without thinking. _Dammit now he knows I'm utterly inexperienced with love... mostly at least._

His eyes widen in surprise, "What of that Inu you admire so much?"

She found herself smirking at least she could tell him she loved him in one way at least, "I never confess any affections for him even if they were there. He was may childhood hero. Telling him something like that would be very embarrassing. He was the one who shaped my life in many ways and after all what is a first love for anyway?"

Was Sesshoumaru jealous of that? Damn straight he was like hell! Who was this male she loved so much it shaped her to who she was today? Luckily she never confessed so he didn't know of her affections for him. That just left him to swaying her into loving him. It was what she wanted right? To love and have that love in return. It was such a simple request on her part. She didn't want power, title, or to be a ruler. Juliet wanted love and he was sure she wanted a family that would never turn their backs on her. Sesshoumaru vowed to never do that to her. He didn't want her to feel abandon like she felt with her own family. Sesshoumaru himself felt as if his own family had done the same to him. He would not do the same to anyone under his care.

"Dance with me," he said as he stood and offered her his hand.

She smiled at him, "I'd love to," she told him as she took his hand making sure to do so gracefully. _Why do these creeps just keep starring at us? It's annoying and it's creeping the HELL out!_

Abruptly his Mokomoko wrapped around her waist pulling her really close. She looked up at him as he said straight into her eyes saying, "Don't look at them. Only look at me," he ordered her. Juliet could no longer hold back from blushing anymore. Her entire face just turned red and she suddenly just felt very hot.

He moved like water. It seemed like everything was so easy for him to do. She felt like a fish out of water compared to him. At least she could keep it together enough to follow his lead in the dance, but she enjoyed it. Anything with him made her happy even just being near him. Through the think and thin she wanted to stay by his side even if it killed her on the inside or the out.

Then there was a crash... and things were about to get interesting...

 **Yep... I ended it in a cliffhanger! *Laughs evilly* Sorry but I wanted to separate the chapters and save the BEST for last! :D**


	12. Girl Named Ren And Warning

**Don't own Inuyasha! Wow... I got threw this so much faster than I thought I would. Please Enjoy! I really liked writing this one! Review!**

Chapter 12: Girl Named Ren And Warning

The wind was blowing harshly whipping around dark silver hair as a woman approached the very large palace before her. It had been nearly six years since she had been here. This woman longed to return to this place to see the man she wished to mate, but she couldn't because of that stupid boy, but now he was gone. Thank Kami. He was nothing but a burden as her sister's son.

He was created with her whore of a sister when he was drunk one night. It should have been her not Ren, the aqua lily. Her younger sister was know as a beauty beyond compare, but the elder believed she, Hina was the most beautiful. She had a better formed form, and a better shaped face, but they all thought it was the younger of the two who was called the most beautiful. Why? What made the girl better looking then her? Was it because she was a virgin before Sesshoumaru got a hold of her and she was the sweet one who everyone seemed to like.

However, she was protected and weak. Ren was weak to her and she had become sick during her pregnancy for the pup took all her energy for he was too powerful for her to handle alone because Sesshoumaru was so much more powerful then the young girl. When this happened it was a burden during the pregnancy to share energy and that was why the female needed to be close to her male so he could give her his energy to help nurture the pup, but more importantly keeping the female healthy and alive. The pup killed Ren and it just made Hina hate the pup all the more than she already did for she had to raise the little brat. It was why she hated the little bastard and his mother didn't even have the chance to name the bastard.

The bastard was likely already dead after all it had been three weeks now that he had been missing and she was free to follow what she wanted in the first place, Lord Sesshoumaru. She entered the palace determination in her orange eyes. Hina heavy makeup and blue silks knowing it was the color her sister worn the day she conserve that filthy boy that she had to take care of for five years. She would of killed him but her hate let him live just do she could make the suffer to her delight. Oh the horrors she inflicted on that soft small body... the pleasure was near sexual satisfaction.

(A/N: T-T Why did I write that! It's so gross! -cries for Kage- I'm sorry, Kage! Hina is such a bitch!)

The doors to the ball room flew opened and she found a little slut dancing with the man she wanted as her's. The female was blushing like her sister did when they danced but she wore clothes she had never seen before and instead of blue they were a gorgeous color of red. What was worst was that Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy it as she placed her hand on his shoulder and the other into his own. He didn't even smell of booze and he was letting this female was aloud to touch him.

 _No it can be! Could his lordship... chosen a mate?!_ She thought in panic.

"Rin wait up! I have shorter legs, you know?!" Kage called as he chased after her smiling to the snack bar.

"Me too!" Shippo agreed next to Kage.

"Come on! Slow pokes!" Rin said giggling.

Hina froze as her eyes landed on the boy that looked just like her nephew. _It can't be! How... how is he still alive?! He's too close to Sesshoumaru! Does... does he know?!_

That was when Kage saw her and dropped his glass in surprise. His eyes widen as he began to suddenly began to tremble. "Mom! Dad!"

Juliet and Sesshoumaru both were instantly at his side, "Pup is everything alright?" Juliet asked with concern as he was suddenly behind his mother.

"It... aunty..." he whimpered.

"What? Where?" Juliet demanded letting her anger rise.

Kage pointed at the Hina who took a step back. _No... he knows!_

"Watch over our son. Please Sesshoumaru. I will deal with this."Juliet looked at her her face was cold and unreadable as she eyed Hina, "You what is your name?" she asked her voice scary calm.

"Hina..." she answered before she could stop herself.

"You're the one who harmed our child." It wasn't a question it was was stating a fact before Juliet grabbed her by the hair storming out the and dragging the wench with her.

Juliet throw her into an empty bedroom, "I want to know the name of my pup's birth mother! NOW!"

"Ren, my dead whore of a sister! What is it to you, bitch?!" She yelled as she stood. "Are you Sesshoumaru's new whore like my sister was?"

Juliet laughed darkly as she pulled up her sleeve revealing the pack mark. "I'm the alpha female of his pack and you are so lowly cunt about be filleted by a pissed of mother! The only reason I didn't kill you in the ballroom is because we have guest and I don't want to spill blood in front of our children!"

"Our? You mean... you and Lord Sesshoumaru?!" She demanded.

"Exactly," Juliet said as she extended her claw smacking the dumb wench across her face slicing into her pretty face. "Now the only thing I want to hear for now on is your screams for mercy!"

"Good luck with that! I challenge for the right as alpha!" she yelled.

"Wha... what?" Juliet asked surprised. _Is this a formal thing between females? What does it mean?_ Honestly that gave her an idea. Inukimi said she'd have to prove herself as a capable alpha female at some point, right? So why not use this wench to do so, but first she had to get out this dress. She didn't want it in ruins because she really liked it and wanted to wear it again. "I accept. The battle will be done in the dojo and it will be... to the death. Be there is thirty minutes and be changed for battle. Be grateful I let you live this long and I'm willing to give you a chance. I will inform Sesshoumaru of the battle and will arrive as soon as possible."

 _She's not scared? Not even slightly. She looks angry and excited by killing me..._ Hina thought to herself as she gulped when Juliet looked at her with a sadistic cold smile. _Did I really just gulp?_

"Is my terms agreeable?" Juliet asked calmly.

"Y-yes, but we have to use claws only." Hina said looking away from Juliet's stare.

"Agreed..." Juliet said leaving and slamming shut the door behind her before heading back to Sesshoumaru. There was a dark smirk across Juliet's face as she thought, _You lost the moment you looked away from my stare..._

.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru demanded as soon as he saw her in the hallway outside the ballroom.

"She challenged me to a duel for my right as alpha female. What does that mean?" she asked curiously. "It's in about half an hour I hope you don't mind blood in you dojo."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen, "It's a battle between two females for the slot of being the alpha male's female. Generally it's for when the male chooses a mate. The battles often get very bloody. Do you accept this?"

"Oh... and yes of course I did. I was just going to kill her, but I had a better idea when she challenged me. Inukimi said I'd have to prove myself as a capable alpha female at some point and I really want to kill her. So this is me knocking to birds out with one stone. I will rip the justice Kage deserve out of her flesh and prove my place by my best friend's side. I won't fail." She told him stubbornly.

He thought of what she said before nodding. Sesshoumaru didn't like her being in any sort of danger, but this was one of those time it really couldn't be helped. Since Juliet had already agreed and it was technical an official duel. "Very well," he agreed. "I will inform the ball there will be a different sort of entertainment other that song."

"Okay, oh wait!" Juliet said as she grabbed his arm. "Kage's birth mother... her name was Ren. Hina's younger sister."

Suddenly flashes flickered before his eyes, unwillingly, of the young courtier that always wore blue. She had dark silver hair and bright, orange, gold like eyes. He remembered she was always a free spirit and never cared what others thought of her. She was always smiling and seemed to make everyone else happy around her. Ren was the few he actual liked of the courtiers... maybe it was because of her innocence that none other in his court had. One night he was annoyed far more than usual and drank to much of the special sake. He woke the next morning with a splitting headache and her naked next to him. She was smiling in her sleep and it was annoy at the time. When she woke he was rather harsh to the honestly sweet girl. Sesshoumaru remembered the way she cried as she threw her clothes back on before leaving his presence.

He... had killed her. Not directly but he had. He ruined one of the few in his court that were good and not pinning for something. He had done her a great dishonor. That girl just wanted to make others happy and it made her glad to do so. He had destroyed that. He really was a bastard for that. He always wondered what happened to her and know that he did... he was ashamed of himself. Oh Kami what had he done?

"Sesshoumaru... are you okay?" she asked concern as she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Fine," he lied, but in truth he felt like shit. "I just remembered her."

Juliet knew he lied, but she nodded. "We can talk about it later when we're alone. It'll help you feel better."

"It could make you think bad of me," he warned her.

"I very much doubt that," she told him as she smiled gently at him. "I could never think badly of you. Your my friend and I like you just the way you are. I will always be your friend no matter what."

 _That... actually helps..._ he thought to himself as he nodded and she let him go.

"I'm going to change for battle now," she informed him before she left him to inform the guest of the dual between the two.

O.O

Juliet entered the dojo dressed in loose black leggings and long red silk top like her normal clothes, but the top looked like a kimono with skinny sleeves and a black and silver obi that made a nice bow in the back. The seamstresses had made her several outfits that she would be more comfortable rather than a kimono and she was grateful for that as she slipped on her new boots. _I am so spoiled by Sesshoumaru and Inukimi... I'll have to thank them later,_ Juliet thought to herself not bothering to change her hair style. _I need to get to the dojo now... oh right... were was the dojo again? Why do I have to have no since of direction? Dammit!_

She heard a curt laugh, "Are you lost?" asked the man she saw earlier at the ball the one with purple eyes.

She jumped in surprise, "Geez! Are you trying to scare me to death?!" she yelped at him blushing in embarrassment that she didn't since him before hand. _How didn't I notice him?! I always do notice when someone is watching me... generally at least... okay maybe fifty percent of the time!_

His eyes widen her. He wasn't expecting her to react that that and he like it. _She... cute..._ he thought to himself. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." he told her. "My name is Kuroryu."

She cleared her throat and smiled, "No biggie. I'm Juliet Akane. Nice to met you. Um... do you know where the... dojo is?"

"You don't?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Well it's not my fault I have no sense of direction! I was born that way! The only way I generally find may way is with my nose! This is my first time being in this place. It's so big and I keep getting turned around!" She growled annoyed blush again but this time in frustration.

Yeah he laughed this time. He only met her for a minute or two and he already laughed more than he had in a long while. "I see," he replied.

"Stop laughing! I have a dual to the death in less than five minutes! I have to get there quick! Do you know the way or not?" she demanded.

"Calm down, of course I do. Come on it's this way." he told her as he lead the way. "So how did you met Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

She laughed as she smiled at him, "That's a bit personal. I shouldn't say. Plus it might embarrass him."

"How in world would _he_ be embarrassed?" he asked with a lifted brow.

"He was naked," she told him which made him look at her funny. "Don't look at me like that! It wasn't dirty He was bathing when we met. So he was naked when I slipped on some rocks and BAM! The he was naked as the day he was born. I don't think my face could of turned any redder then that moment. I thought he was going to kill me too. It's funny now though."

He laughed heartily, "I'm surprised you didn't get your head chopped off."

"Same here," she nodded. "I think I amused him with some silly expression I was making or there a child with me that made him curious enough to spare me."

"Maybe a bit of both," he agreed as the approached the dojo.

"Oh thanks! We got here just in time too!" she said about to head toward it when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" he told her.

She paused turning toward him, "What is it?" she asked curiously and a bit concerned due to the urgency in his voice.

"Look out for my brother lord Ryukyu of the Northern lands." he warned her firmly.

"Why?" she asked.

He sighed, "He's after you... just be cautious of him." he told her before turning away to leave.

"I will. I promise. Thanks for the warn him being your brother and all." she told him gratefully as he left.

"Your welcome," He said his voice so soft she barely heard it.

 _What was that about? Is his brother a raging pervert like Aoi or something? Why do I think everyone is a hentai? Because most of them men I met here are duh! Except Sesshoumaru he's a gentleman... I wonder if he is a pervert to the one he date though... like in the fan-fiction I read. Wait! No time to think about need to get into the dojo pronto! I have a new technique I want to try out! He-he! This is going to be fun!_ She thought on her way to into the dojo.

^.^

She stood crosses the dojo from the woman in red. This time she wore odd clothing like look like a mixture of Japanese clothing with something else she did not know of. Hina was afraid, but didn't want this bitch to know it. She was to much like Sesshoumaru. Her face and eyes were cold like she was dead inside and kill Hina would be like second nature to her. Kami that small woman freaked her out.

Her eyes landed on her nephew next to Lord Sesshoumaru. _How did she get possession of the little bastard?_ Hina had let him escape so she didn't have to deal with him anymore. She thought she would die. Not find his fucking father of all people! How had the boy found them? How did he convince these obviously cold people to take him in and to cloth and shelter him? _HOW? How had this bastard boy accomplished all this?!_

"Are you ready?" Juliet asked looking at her prey. She wanted to slaughter like the selfish cow she was.

"How did he get to you? Why did he convince you to take him in?!" She demanded unable to take it anymore.

She smiled rather fondly but even then her expression was ice cold, "He found me. Staving, injured, and alone." she said before she chuckle. "Now for how he convinced me... well his is absolutely adorable how could any resist such a sweet pup? However more importantly he is a child in need anyone with even a spit-able amount of honor in them would of taken in a child in need or at least get them to someone who could and they would of not treated him as have. Now ready let us began!"

Juliet was pissed. More pissed than she had been in a long time. In fact she could remember the last time she was this mad. She cracked her knuckles before extending her claws to a length of half of foot each with her adrenaline running in her veins like her blood was on fire.

Hina lunched for her to find her no longer there then suddenly there was the sound of ripping as claws of her left hand ripped into her back, "AHHH!"

"This is were you clawed his back, isn't it?" she asked. "Do you know his back got infected? He had a high fever for days and the treatments alone took a week and it took almost a month to get him to a proper weight for his age!"

"I don't care!" she growled as she struck Juliet's arm digging her claws in deep. Juliet didn't even flinch as she kicked her across the room.

"You should, because I'm about to do to you what you did to him," she informed the wench, "and was the ribs you broke of his."

The two dueled for just ten minutes exchange many blows and both where covered in the other's blood before Juliet broke Hina's arm. _She is stronger than I though she'd be,_ Juliet thought to herself, _but she still hasn't even noticed it yet... that I already have won._

To those that were watching the battle they could seem something was wrong with Hina. She smelled as if she was being eaten alive by poison. Then she abruptly hit the floor. "You feel it don't you?" Juliet asked with a smile. "The way your back is burning right now?"

"What did you do to me?!" Hina demanded as she tried to stand with her straining shaking limbs but failing as her face planted into the floor her blood soaking some dojo mat.

"A present from Sesshoumaru no less. His mark had a quite interesting effect on me." she said extending her left hand showing of the green acid that dripped from her claws burning the floor below. "It gave me his poison claw ability in my left hand. Been trying do so with other and so far it has yet to work. Killing you with an ability we both share. It's poetic don't you agreed? It's like we're killing together. As Kage's mother and father. IT is our right!" She growled with a smirk. "I thought his over for a while if I were to ever met you. I was going to start with everything you did to our pup, but I hadn't decided how to kill you until I discovered a new ability I had acquired. I don't have enough time to starve you like you did my child unfortunately, but this will do nicely watching you melt from Sesshoumaru's poison. You are already to weak to stand. This won't take much longer after all I only been attacking with my left hand and a kick or two."

Juliet stood there bleeding herself as she watched the one that tortured her pup for years die in pain. Oh she felt much better now, but she really needed a bath... she was filthy.


	13. Licking Wounds

**I don't own Inuyasha! Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 13: Licking Wounds

"MY LADY!" Kaiyo called out as she saw the state of Juliet upon her arrive back at the palace. The servant quickly dropped her things on the court yard ground and rushed toward her. "What has happened to you?!"

Things were getting quite blurry rather quickly as she looked up toward Kaiyo voice. "I under estimated that wench like an arrogant moron. I think... I lost a little to much blood. I need a bath..." _Crap... I think I'm about to faint... Sesshoumaru... I can't faint in front of the nobles. I think... they'll see me as weak if I do... Hina was far more powerful than I thought... Her claws cut really deep into my arm and shoulder... There is blood everywhere... I want to hurl..._

"Of course my lady! Azumi! Help me get her to her bathing room for a bath!" she called out to the other servant that was now Juliet's servant. Kaiyo knew she meant, 'Get me out of here before I pass the hell out and call a physician!'

Azumi and Kaiyo quickly took Juliet away. Sesshoumaru was not happy and more over he was worried. She was wobbling and the scent of her blood was everywhere. He's beast was making a horrid racket in his cage as well. He was sure she was going to be okay. It'd take a full week for her to recover from such wounds, but they would of killed her if she were human.

"Is she going to be alright, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked concerned.

He thought of not answering the girl, but found himself nodding. _She's going to be alright... she has to be alright..._ he repeated in his mind as his pup pulled on his sleeve causing him to look at the small pups.

There was small smiles on their tiny cute face, "She's okay daddy. Momma's really strong." Kage told him.

"Yeah she it!" Rin agreed grinning ear to ear, but it was rather forced.

 _Did they just try to reassure this Sesshoumaru? They must be worried themselves, but they're putting up a strong front for my own sake. You two are very brave, my pups._ Sesshoumaru thought proudly of them as he picked up both child with help of his mokomoko. Kage quickly settled himself on Sesshoumaru shoulder so it would be easier on him to just have to carry Rin.

"Nephew is she alright?" Tsuneo asked as he approached. He was quite baffled by all this. He's nephew seemed genuinely worried for the girl. He was happy for the boy. He always seemed so alone in the world. Now he had a family it seemed. Tsuneo looked just like his brother Toga before him, but he wore white and green kimono. Also Tsuneo's markings where green not blue like his brother's. Tsuneo was the younger of the brothers and they were close until Toga took what was his when they were young pups... Inukimi, but then Tsuneo fell in love with Midoriko, but she fell in battle to his dismay. Would anything ever go this tragic guy's way?

(A/N: I don't know... maybe. I haven't decided on that front. Shall I be nice or evil to you. I like playing God with this story!)  
(Juliet's side note: -Hits Kainaya with a wooden ladle on the head- WHAM! Stop being a prune and be nice before I jump out this damn computer screen to kick your ass! You have me bleeding to death there! It HURTS like hell, you know?!)  
(A/N: O.O Ow! Hey! Okay I'll think of something nice okay? And stop breaking the damn forth wall all the time!)  
(Juliet's Side Note: You broke it first then it was me! That's like sixteen walls! ^.^ [Deadpool reference!])

"Uncle," Sesshoumaru said as Tsuneo followed him inside following the scent of Juliet's blood, "she'll be fine. Juliet is stronger than she looks."

"Of that I have no doubt after she killed Miss Hina. Hina is from a house prized for strong warriors after all," Tsuneo agreed, "but are you alright, son?"

"This Sesshoumaru is fine," he informed his uncle.

"You are not alright!" Inukimi growled at her son. "You look pale from worry! Give me my grandpups and go check on Juliet, already! Your uncle and I are more than capable than watching them!" She took the children quickly away from her son, "Now go!"

O.o

Juliet hissed as she sat in a tub that had been brought into her room and it was filled with healing herb that stung like hell. _Dammit the adrenaline is all gone now! I can feel all of it and it hurts like hell!_ There was a female healer named Mai, Kaiyo, and Azumi in the room with her. Juliet wanted to give them all a death glare right now as they put more of the healing herb into her tub. Stuff hurt worse that the damn wounds right now. _I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!_

"If you were human my Lady you would be needing many stitches, but as a demon you need not worry of that. Once the herb stops the bleeding we can wrap your wounds. I suggest you get plenty or rest this week, but I'm afraid more than fifty percent of your body need to be wrapped." Said Mai as she repaired the linens to wrap her in and then turned some more herbs into a paste to put on her wounds.

Juliet was not happy. She was going to have to endure this crap so she could get properly treated. When she was in training her father would treat her wounds. It was the only time he was kind to her. She remember how rough his hand where then, but his touch was gently for a fighter. Did he love her back in those days or was that just her mind playing with her? Did he know she'd come here to this wonderful and scary world? Yes scary... because there are both wonderful things and horrible in this world and any other world, but when where things ever perfect? This wasn't heaven after all.

 _Great her I go... I'm missing those people again. It's nature to I guess, but I wouldn't trade on thing in this world over what I have here now. I fell in love with this world all over again and even more than I did back then. It feels like it's so distant in memory now a days._ Juliet stepped out the tub and the ointment was placed on her wounds before Mai wrapped her wounds. Her entire right arm and chest up to her neck was wrapped then the upper arm of her left. Next she wrapped bother her legs. Juliet dressed in a pair of short that was made for her and a tank top that Kagome gave her which was to big on her not that she really mind as she sat on the sofa. She sighed as Sesshoumaru came into her mind. _I... want to tell Sesshoumaru what I really feel about him... but I'm scared to. What if he hates me for it? What if it disgusts him and he ends our friendship? That would put the nail in my coffin for sure if he did. Who do I ask about this? I wish I had the self confidence to just say 'I love you' to his face. Crap, I want to cry now... today really SUCKS! They only good thing I enjoyed was dancing with Sesshoumaru... will I be able to do that again with him? I love being so close to him. Oh and watching Hina cough up blood was also very nice too!_

Then there was a soft knock on the door "Come in," Juliet called to the one who knocked not really caring for she was to lost in her own thoughts until it was Sesshoumaru who opened her door.

He didn't say a word as he looked her up and down. The damage was worse than he had originally thought. He could tell she felt depressed about something and he didn't like that. "Are you alright?"

Juliet jumped hearing hid deep voice... it was a bad idea! She winced and groan, "Note to self... moving to fast... bad idea when injured." Juliet looked up at Sesshoumaru and gave a reassuring smile, "I'm okay. I've had worse. Just in to relax for a while and I'll be good. Shouldn't you be back at the ball?"

"You ladies can leave us. They can live without this Sesshoumaru present. My place is here with you." He informed her and Juliet blush beat red as the servants left the room.

 _He didn't mean it in a romantic way! Stop blushing! Stop it!_ Juliet thought to herself as she spoke, "Thank you. That's very kind."

"As alpha it is my duty to make sure you are health," he told her and her head dropped in disappointment.

 _Of course he's thing that way,_ she thought to herself. _He wouldn't think of me the way I really want to him to, but didn't I see want in his eyes when he licked the blood off? Maybe it was a moment of lust. Not that I would. I won't bed someone who doesn't love me back. It'd hurt to much when he push me away the next morning like I was just... a release for him. I can't do that. I'm happy he respects me enough not to do that to me though and that he won't risk what we have as friends._

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her his hand gently slipped under her chin lifting her face so she'd look up at him like he wanted her to. "Do not mistake my duties as an alpha as not caring, Juliet." he told her as he gently placed his lips on her forehead and breathed in her scent of her hair. When he pulled away her entire face was red and he smirked. She could be so adorable at times when he got to close. His eyes landed those parted plum lips of her's. There was a split in them from the fight. Even so he found them rather attractive. He had finally gotten to see her in action and he knew she could more than hold her own even without a sword at her disposal. She would be a good mate and she was already a good natural mother to both of his pups.

Juliet thought she was going to faint again as he placed his lips on her forehead. In fact if she wasn't in hurting right now she would think she was dreaming. Her heart had skipped a beat at his words and she watched his eyes landed on her lips. _What is he doing? He isn't planning to kiss me is he? Kami he is handsome..._

His face was so closer and the distance was closing slowly between them then sudden, "AHHH!" she yelped as she was lifted into his arm and mokomoko to be held against his chest bridal style. "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?!" she demanded as she blushed. Juliet felt so small in his arms well arm, but he did flawlessly even with just one arm. _No! He was planning on being an ass and scaring the hell out of me! Dammit! I swear I almost jumped out my own skin!_

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing," he informed her as he smirked as he carried her over to the bed. His mokomoko tightened around her as to free his hand so he could move the blankets and put her onto the bed. It took ever fiber of his being not to kiss her then, but he held back. He wanted her permission and to do things properly with her. His desire would have to wait and he wanted her heart before anything else.

"Why don't I believe that?" She asked as lightly giggled as he gently placed her onto the bed then he pulled the covers over her as she smiled up at him. "Well aren't the gentleman."

"Would you expect anything less?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"Hmm... no. You are a great alpha and the way you provide for our pack makes me a bit jealous of who ever you plan on mating." she said casually though her words made her heart pound painfully in her chest. _What if he does find someone else better than me? What will happen to me then? I don't think I could watch him be intimate with another woman. I... it would... kill me. Why am I thinking of all these things so much lately. It's driving me coo coo for cocoa puffs!_

She looked... hurt for some reason other than the fact she was physically injured. _She afraid I'll mate someone else..._ His eyes widen at the thought he heart quickening without permission. Could she have feelings for him and for how long had she felt that way? "You need not worry of that," he told her trying to decide how to use the information he had just received. He was blown away and it made him... happy all at once. _Do things proper... do things proper... She deserves things being done right and not to be take like some common harlot! She's injured for Kami's sake,_ his mind thought like a silent spell. "Now rest, after the ball is over I'll come and check on you." he told her. "Get Azumi or Kaiyo to get this Sesshoumaru if you are in need of this one's presence."

Then she was left alone with her servants/new friends.

O.O

It was the morning after the ball and Juliet didn't get a lick of sleep. No matter how she laid down she couldn't find a comfortable position and she was alone this night. She didn't know how it happened, but she was suddenly uncomfortable in the bed alone. When the morning sun was finally rising she was out of bed. She really couldn't wear her normal close because they would her her wounds so she put on a light weight kimono that was violet-red and blue like Sesshoumaru's markings with that large crescent moon on the back with the same Inuyoukais on the long sleeves. Today she felt like she was going to need a her gun. While she was weak like these she didn't doubt other females would challenge her for Juliet's place. So she strapped her preloaded pepper-box six shot revolver onto her left arm. She after she discovered that she had Sesshoumaru's abilities she coated each ball with a good measure of poison. The gun had six loaded barrels on the silver and black gun. It looked freaking awesome when Juliet had first seem it and had to have the thing. It was a good waste of money, but she loved this gun.

(If you want an example just look up a six shot pepper-box it's really easy to find. It's awesome!])

Once dressed she left the room for the kitchen. The children would be waking soon and they would be hungry. This time she planned to cook eggs, toasted buttered bread, and miso soup, but with half cooked meat for Inukimi, Kage, Sesshoumaru, and herself. It hurt to stretch her limbs, but she was cautious as she did so so not to rip open her wounds.

"What are you doing up, my lady?" asked Kuroryu standing by the door. He had stayed the night to protect this female from his brother and he heard she had gotten injured during her battle. He was rather worried.

"Kuroryu, good morning," she smiling at him. "Are you hungry I just got done cooking the first batch."

His eyes widen, _Why would someone of her status cook? Doesn't she have servants to do that?_ "Why are you cooking breakfast?" he asked curiously.

"Why does everyone ask that? I like cooking. It makes me happy to cook for those I care for and that those I cook for eat properly, duh." she informed him than laughed as she made him a palate and handed it to him, "Here go sit down and eat. Some one as tall as you must burn a lot of energy."

"Then you must eat small portions for how small you are," he joked.

"Oh ha-ha you smartass. I told you to eat or do I have to hit you with the ladle?" She asked as she turned from him to cook some more.

"As my lady commands," he said sarcasticly as he took a bit of the food she had cooked, _It's... delicious!_ It seemed to only take seconds for him to finish his plate causing Juliet to laugh it was like he never had good grub before. Poor sad sod.

"Glad you liked it," Juliet laughed. "You practically almost at the plate too."

"Brother... what are you... doing in the kitchen?" Said a hungover elder brother of Kuroryu.

"You look green in the face a bit." Kuroryu said to his brother as Juliet made another plate for the elder.

"Sit, you need a hangover cure," Juliet said as she place another plate on the small table in the kitchen.

"I know one way to cure it," Ryukyu said with a perverted smirk.

"And I know six different ways to put my foot up your ass. Now sit and eat," she told him with sarcasm.

"Spoil sport," he called her as he said at the table.

"And your a spoiled perverted ass." Juliet informed him as she placed a glass of herbal tea next to Ryukyu. "Now eat and drink your damn tea it'll do the trick with that hangover and you are welcome."

Kuroryu laughed, "Well at least someone tells you straight," he told his brother.

"Oh I do like a woman with spirit," Ryukyu told her as he took a sip of his tea and then tasted his food. Then like his younger brother before him he stuffed his face until it was licked clean.

"Wow... what the hell do they feed you two back in the Northern lands? It was like you never had good grub in your lives." Juliet said appalled "Are they starving you? You two ripped it apart like you been starved."

"Who cooked this?!" Ryukyu demanded. It was the best meal he ever had in his life!

"I did, why?" she asked as she began to make plates for her family and friends.

"You?" Ryukyu asked in surprised.

"Yep, it a hobby of mine. I enjoy cooking and seeing the happy faces for those who enjoy the taste. My teacher told me you can tell a lot about what a person craves by the way they eat. By the look of it you to really and badly crave love in you life. That is frankly really sad." She told them as she took several plates into the dinning room followed by Azumi and Kaiyo, who carried several themselves. If she would of seen the look on those two young men's faces she would of known her words were very true.

 **If you read closely Juliet will break the fourth wall time to time, but to do try to make it as incognito as possible! lol**


	14. Healing Wounds SUCKS!

**I don't own Inuyasha! Enjoy and please review! I'm so happy about all of you support for my fanfic! It keeps me motivated and proud of my work. So thank you all! You are all awesome!**

 _Chapter 14: Healing up SUCKS!_

Her new family and Inuyasha's group sat at the table in an awkward silence. This was the first meal they had attended together and some here weren't exactly allies. Inuyasha found himself staring at each person wondering who was going to say something about the weird air around here. Juliet and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks every once in a while, but didn't do much else until Juliet opened her mouth. "Tell me what has your group been up to, Kagome?"

"Oh for us is the same old, same old. Either we battle Naraku or finding jewel shards. So when are we heading back to my place anyway? You wanted to show Lord Sesshoumaru around right?" Kagome asked in a hurry to make things less awkward around here.

"I was thinking after I heal we can go, but if we're in a hurry I guess going sooner is good with me, but that is also Sesshoumaru decision too. Not just mine." She told Kagome before turning to Sesshoumaru's handsome self.

"What do you think?" she asked gently.

"Your health is most important, first and for most," he said as he eyed her blush. "There is also something I'd like to discuss after you are healed up as well. Your healing process will not be more than a week. We shall pack any supplies we need before we leave. During the rest of the week I will continue to train Inuyasha and work on any messages that come in."

"Sounds good to me," Juliet agreed with a nod, "If you need help with paper work you know I'll help, right? It's probably the only useful thing I can do beside cooking and teaching the children."

"I would appreciate that," he nodded, "but do not push yourself."

"I'm a warrior, Sess. I know my limits and don't worry I'll be extra careful." She told him with a big reassuring smile. "One other thing... why wasn't anyone with me in bed last night? I couldn't sleep at all!"

"I thought it best. I didn't want risk having you injured farther while you rest," he told her.

"Well I couldn't rest at all, let's not do that again, because I'm really tired. I've gotten so use to sleeping in the same bed with you," She told him and giggled as his eyes widen along with everyone else's before finishing with, "and the children, that I can't get any rest otherwise."

^.^

Juliet sat in the court yard with Inukimi enjoying the sun and watching the three children play as a female approached Juliet with a look of disgust on her face. She had long blond hair and glaring hazel eyes. She wasn't as powerful as Hina by any means, but Juliet couldn't help but to feel a fight coming on. "So your the filthy bitch that was all over Sesshoumaru at the ball. How interesting. I didn't know he had a thing for children."

"Why do these wenches keep showing up?" she asked aloud. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ling daughter of the lord Lee in China. Who are you to spend you time so freely with him? You not even that bastard child's real mother. What makes you so worthy?" She demanded.

"Someone who isn't low enough to pick a fight with a injured woman... unlike you," Juliet said annoyed as she coldly glared at this Ling person. "You know I've killed for less correct?"

"Your injured it's not like you can even fight right now. How about you just leave and let me take care of Sesshoumaru and that bastard child." She ordered coldly.

"How about you shut up, before that filthy mouth gets you killed. As annoy as you are I don't think anyone wants you near them. Is that why your in Japan? Because you couldn't find a man even as huge as a place like China is? That is so sad." Juliet said her hand in her sleeve on her gun ready to take it out and pull the trigger.

"No I'm here as his lordship's intended though he hasn't asked me yet. My father has sent him a generous offer of my hand." she told them and suddenly Juliet laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" Juliet giggled, "Do you even know how many offers Sess gets in just a week? You are so sad. I almost feel sorry for you."

"Of course he gets a lot of offers just look at him!" She yelled as Juliet just kept laughing, "He'll accept mine! I am the beauty all wish they where. Women around the world envy me!"

"Who told you that lie?" Juliet said laughing even harder. _This snot nose bitch got nothing on me... man my ribs and wounds hurt from laughing!_ "I rather be roasted over a roaring fire than look like you!"

"Bitch I'll kill you for that!" Ling yelled as she went to strike to be stopped by Inukimi, who grabbed her by the wrist inches from Juliet's face.

"Juliet is correct she is far better looking than the likes of you! The one you called bastard is my grandpup and you insult two people I hold quite dear to me! One I plan being my daughter in law some day! No one puts their hands on what's mine! It's been a while since I killed someone, but that's about to change!" Inukimi growled as she shoved her hand into Ling's chest and ripped out her heart with her claws. Then squeezed it until it burst. "Filthy cow."

"Whoa..." Was all Juliet could say.

O.O

"I'M SO ITCHY, DAMMIT!" Juliet growled pissed off. It had been three days since the ball and if you haven't noticed when your healing up your wounds tend to get very itchy. It was driving Juliet nuts!

"Please my lady don't scratch!" Mai said panicked.

"Like hell I won't! Healing up SUCKS ASS!" she growled as she grabbed a bamboo back scratcher and used it on her back. She couldn't use her hands because of her claws and turning human was a bad idea for she could be in danger from the female population around here. Inukimi already killed one of them in her place and Sesshoumaru had been getting more irritated as the days past. Being here was driving him crazy with all the females trying to practically dry hump him. Poor guy. Sesshoumaru was likely on the verge of a killing spree if this continued. Could they just go to the Shiro? It wasn't far from here. They could all be alone and away from this place, but Sesshoumaru didn't want to risk Juliet's health so he endured the torture. Did he know things like this made her fall in love with him more? Going through something so uncomfortable just for her sake. It made her fell bad at times but also let her know he was truly worried about her and he cared. He was hard man not to love.

"Momma?" Kage asked as he entered the room looking up at her cutely.

"What is it son?" Juliet asked as she put down the back scratcher and picked him up to put him on her lap.

"Can I ask you to do something?" he continued.

"Of course. Is something a matter?" she asked concerned.

"I-want-you-to-call-Rin-your-daughter-like-you-call-me-your-son!" he said so quickly she barely understood him.

"Why? Does she not feel like apart of the family already?" Juliet asked worried.

"Yeah... she hasn't said anything, but she feels like we become a family without her," Kage said feeling bad about it.

"Mai, get Sesshoumaru for me," Juliet requested.

"Yes, my lady," Mai said bowing before rushing out the room.

"Why are you getting daddy?" Kage asked.

"Because, she is his ward. I don't want to overstep my bounds with their bound." Juliet informed him. _Would this also make us closer if I call her daughter? It's hard not to feel that way about the girl. Would she let me call her daughter? I'd love for her to call me momma! Rin is so cute!_

"Oh..." Kage said as Sesshoumaru entered the room.

"Is something amiss?" He asked looking at them both seriously.

"Kage thinks Rin feels left out in our little family." Juliet said. "He wants me to start calling her daughter. Is that okay? I don't want to overstep anything without asking you."

"I have no reason why she shouldn't. You already mother to my son. Why not my daughter too? I see no more fit mother around than yourself," he told her then realized he let it slip. He called Rin daughter. It was true he felt like her father, but he never really discussed it with her. He never saw a need to, but now he did. He sighed.

Juliet's eyes widen and she blushed, _Wow... I wasn't expecting to ever hear that!_ "Then is it alright that I mark her like you did me? I been wanting to mark Kage too ever since you marked me. I want some part of me with them always."

He nodded before he turned to Mai, "Find Rin and bring her here."

"Yes my lord," she bowed yet again before going to get Rin.

Sesshoumaru came over and sat on the couch with them and Juliet found herself being pulled against him making her blush before she relaxed against him.

Rin entered nervous as she looked at the perfectly little family before her. She was just an orphan and they where a family she wanted to always be with, but she didn't feel like she belonged. She looked up at them, Were they going to ask her to leave? Had she done something bad? Did they tire of her like Jaken said they one day would?

"Come here sweetie," Juliet said patting on couch for her to join them. Rin put on a smile and rushed over to them and crawled onto the couch. She wait for Rin to be settled before she spoke, "I'm sorry, honey. You must of felt like you've been so left out so lately. We've been so busy that we didn't notice until Kage said something" Juliet put an arm around her and hugged her. "You've become like a daughter to be. I want to call you so if you let me."

"I can call you momma?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Of course," Juliet said.

"You may call this Sesshoumaru father as well. I should of spoken about this earlier with you, but everything seemed fine the way they were. Things are changing and just addressing you are my ward in not enough any more, my pup." Sesshoumaru said as he ran his hand through her ebony locks.

Rin felt like she was going to cry in the good way as she smiled with little tears in her eyes. "Also I want to mark you both as mine, like Sesshoumaru did for me." Juliet continued with a smile.

"So will this Sesshoumaru for you Rin," Sesshoumaru stated. "If you let us."

"Yes, papa, momma!" she said hugging him then Juliet.

He was still uncomfortable about getting hugged, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. "This Sesshoumaru will mark her left. You may mark the same arm or the right." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I'll mark her left too," Juliet said thinking, _I wonder what mark will show up for me?_ "You mark Rin first will I mark Kage if you want me to."

"Of course momma!" He said annoyed she even have to ask which made Juliet giggle.

"Okay give me your left hand. It'll sting for only a second," Juliet said and he did so as Rin gave Sesshoumaru her left. Then their fangs gently pierced soft flesh as Juliet and Sesshoumaru let there aura come forth and mix into the wound. Juliet thought of what mark her's should look like but the only one she could think it would be would be was the crescent moon on her waist and that is what showed up as she pulled away. It was between his wrist and his thumb. It was small of course, but she could feel then even stronger connection with him than she already had.

Sesshoumaru also pulled away and the same mark on Juliet's wrist appeared on Rin's, "It's so soft!" Rin said laughing. "Look momma we all match!"

"We do," Juliet laughed as she touched Rin's wrist. "It's just as soft as mine."

"Can you mark me too know?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Sure, pup, give me you right wrist." Juliet replied. Juliet marked Rin as well and a moon appeared as well. The children giggled as the looked over their new markings. We'll healing may suck with all it's itchiness, but building a family with the man and pups you love was awesome. Juliet's day was made as of now she could finally call Rin... daughter.


	15. Someone Surprising Appears!

**I no owns Inuyasha! D'X Wish I did but I don't! Enjoy! Please Review! It keeps me motivated to write more! Loving all the Support.**

Chapter 15: Someone Surprising Appears!

Finally! Juliet was all healed up and at the moment she was double checking there packs for the journey to Kagome's time. Truth to be told she was rather nervous. How much of her world should she reveal? How was she to explain? She became a bet more frustrated as a phase past through her mind; _'An omission of the truth is still a lie.'_ Juliet felt dirty by the very thought. In her mind she had been lying the entire time to Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and even the family she had built for herself. _Would they be angry with me? I did it to protect them, this world, and unwillingly let known... myself. I can't let Naraku know anything that I do. It would end very badly for all of us... even my children. Even if they are angry with me... it'd be worth it, because it protected them. Once Naraku is destroyed I'll tell them all everything and I hope I am accepted. It's all I can do... for now._

Juliet sighed as she but her bag over her shoulder and went to met the others in the court yard feeling dread creep up her back for some unknown reason. What was she dreading? She had now idea, but it wasn't good. "Oh crap... lost again..." she growled under her breath before trying to sniff the air. _Which way?_ She thought pulling the scents from the air to her nose. Sesshoumaru's scent was what she wanted out of it as she tried to pick up the most recent of them. _You've got to be kidding me! I was headed in the opposite direction the whole time! Dammit!_

(A/N: Don't worry Juliet I have no since of direction either. I got lost once walking to the library that was only a block or two from my house. I ended up walking the opposite direction for a whole mile! D'X My poor feet!)

Following the scent she quickly made her way to the court yard spotting Sesshoumaru and everyone near the gate door. She smiled happily at Sesshoumaru. She was more than happy to leave this place and she had a very good intimation that Sesshoumaru was as well. Palace life was not her thing, but like Sesshoumaru she would have to endure it.

Aoi, Rin, and Jaken would ride on Ah-Uhn. Miroku and Songa would ride with Kirara. Juliet would of course get a lift from Sesshoumaru and Kage offered to give both Inuyasha and Kagome a ride in his larger size. It would take two days for them to reach the well. It would of taken Sesshoumaru a day, but with children and other's along the ride it would take much longer than usual. She was looking very forward to showing them what some of the future held.

"I'll be seeing you around very soon, Juliet," Ryukyu said with a sly smirk on his face before taking off into the sky like a rocket as he turned into his green and red Japanese dragon form doing flips and twirls in the air until he disappeared into the sky. Kuroryu shook his head in disapproval of his brother trying to show off to Juliet.

"Lady Juliet, forgive my arrogant brother and it was a privilege meeting you," Kuroryu told her as he took her hand an placed a kiss upon it. "I hope to see you again and I shall miss you."

"You too, Kuro," she told him and giggled as he gave her an odd look. "What I can't give you a nickname or something?"

"Oh no. Not that. Your just the first person to do so. I like it." He informed her.

"Good," Juliet smiled, "See you around!" She said as she waved good by to him while she joined Sesshoumaru's side.

The was a brilliant color of purple smoke and lights as a black and purple dragon appeared. Juliet found him beautiful as his eyes landed on her. The name 'Black Dragon' suit him well. He bowed his head elegantly before he lifted into the sky. Each movement he made was done with grace. "He was nice," Juliet said. "Can we go?"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded before he took her by the waist and there group also took to the sky.

^.^

The day they arrived everyone was beat no more than the children. "Let's get in the well and you guys can sleep in the guest room." Kagome said as she hopped off Kage's back.

"Sounds good to me," Juliet said before she yawned.

"Will the well even let them through?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think it will. Juliet isn't from here so I think it'll recognize that and with marks they have might help." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Plus the well let's you through so why not Sesshoumaru too? To bad Shippo can't come with us... mom's dying to met him."

"Can't Shippo just mark you like Sesshoumaru did for Rin and myself?" Juliet asked.

"He has yet to react maturity he is not yet able to do so," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh that sucks... balls," Juliet mumbled.

"It does! I want to go with you guys!" Shippo whined.

"Can Inuyasha do it?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed, he can," Sesshoumaru informed them, "but growing up among humans means it's unlikely that he know how to do so."

"That would make since," Juliet said as she walked over to Shippo picking him up, "but could one of us mark him?"

"It would be inappropriate, but yes. He apart of the extended back and the extended pack's alpha male or female would have to mark him." Sesshoumaru explained.

"And since Kagome is a miko it wouldn't work would it?" Shippo asked not wanting to be marked by the dumbass of there pack of all people so that was very out to the question.

"Actual not necessarily," Juliet said, "I was reading about the mark while I was healing and it said something about a two in one mark. That it is possible to have a miko mark another as a pack mate if a youkai 'cosigns' on the mark."

"She's right," Sango agreed. "It's very rarely don't because of how powerful the mark is. It would make the barer of the mark immune to miko purification powers, but it requires a strong demon to be there helping with the mark happens."

"I'll do it," Juliet offered as she smiled. "It's no problem for me to help out. Plus it's unfair that we get to got to the future and Shippo doesn't."

"Okay," Kagome agreed.

"Are you okay with that Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, I don't want Inu-baka marking me anyway." Shippo said grinning.

"Brat!" Inuyasha growled at the kid who looked very smug.

"Play nice you two! Now Shippo hold out your left arm. Now Kagome place one hand on his and the other on his upper arm. Good. Now when I bit down I want you to focus on the wound with your powers, but be gentle like your trying to heal and close the wound. Make sure to picture that in your head and I'll do the rest." Juliet instructed like the book said to do. She had a feeling this was going to be needed so she researched it to see if it were possible and surprisingly it was. She bit into his wrist and waited for Kagome's healing ability. Using her youkai Juliet laced it around her miko powers like a braid and formed it around his wrist binding Kagome and Shippo along with sealing the wound. Juliet pulled away and before their eyes appeared a soft pick circle like the Shikon Jewel in the middle of a baby blue shooting star. "Oh it came out really good."

"Oh wow, Momma it looks good!" Shippo said as she jumped into his mother's arms to show it off to her.

Juliet smiled happily as she picked up Rin and Kage before placing them both in her lap while she sat on the edge of the well as she grinned at them excitedly, "Aoi you stay with Sango and them to hold down the fort while we're gone. See you later! Now let's go!"

She found herself lifted up in Sesshoumaru's arm and mokomoko with the children in her arms before they all leaped into the well to find the magic portal on the other end. "It kind feels like we're gently floating down doesn't it?" Juliet asked. It wasn't dark as she expected. It was like they where surrounded by twinkling stars or maybe each star was path to take into the future with a different destiny. Juliet wondered if that was so... would one hold the key to her own? She didn't know what was going to happen it the future, but she wanted to stay with her new family and again she felt dread.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement as he looked at the smile on her face. He had been thinking of kissing those lips of her's for a while now, but he didn't figure out how to approach it. Should just go right to and kiss her or tell her he wanted to court her first before doing so hoping he wouldn't get rejected.

Abruptly they landed as Sesshoumaru quickly had his little family out of the well. "You can but me down now..." Juliet said before she yawned yet again as Sesshoumaru gently placed her feet on the ground. "Need to get these two to bed and us too. Geez I'm so tired. I think it's because of the mark I helped Kagome with. Oh well, It's fine."

"Woa! I'm here to!" Shippo cried out as Inuyasha also jumped out the well with Shippo and Kagome.

"Yep," Kagome said giggle. "We need to be quiet though gramps and Souta are probably a sleep right now. Mom's likely still up. I can see the light on in her room."

"Gotcha," Juliet said.

^.^

Juliet woke to the smell of coffee in the air as she sat up looking around to asleep to remember where she was. The room was very blue with beach like decorations all around. She smiled. She want to take to kids swimming when summer came around again. She wanted to go shopping for swim wear now but in was fall. She sighed as looked at Sesshoumaru. _The children must of sneaked out this morning. Little sly rascals,_ she thought fondly. _I'm going to take a shower. The hunt down that coffee. It smells so good. I haven't had coffee in forever!_

She turned on the water and hummed to herself waiting for the water to heat up once it was to right temperature she stripped and hopped in. Juliet was in her human form again, because there really wasn't any demons in this side of the well. Not that she cared either way. Juliet had more than accepted who she was by now. She was the immortal that could be what she pleased and she was the Alpha Female of Sesshoumaru pack. Juliet was finally happy and for that she was grateful.

After cleaning up she stepped out of the tub and ran a towel through her dark chocolate colored locks. Juliet looked into the mirror at herself as she quickly dressed. _I feel... prettier than I use to. I think it's because I'm not so sad and lonely any more. They say when a woman in love with a man and is happy that she'd well become more beautiful. I guess it's true. Now where is that coffee!_

^.^

Juliet was in the middle of drinking her coffee after making food for everyone with Kagome's mother's help when Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen, "Good morning, Sesshoumaru. Did you sleep good?" Juliet asked smiling.

"I slept well. The beds of this time are quite comfortable." Sesshoumaru said as he sat next to her at the counter. "You'll have to explain more of this world to me of course. This Sesshoumaru is a stranger here."

"That make two of us," Juliet said an giggled. "I not form here either, but I know enough. The kids are playing a game in the living room with Souta. He's happy to have other children his age around. It's so cute."

"Anything to do with children you find cute," Sesshoumaru said teasingly causing her to blush.

"Well excuse me for liking kids so much," she told him as she stuck his tongue at him before she placed his plate in front of him. "Kids food is ready come eat!"

"Coming!" they called back.

"Where is the pause button again?" she heard Kage's voice said.

"Right there." Souta replied. "Now let's go eat! I'm starving!"

^.^

It was a bit after breakfast when there was a loud knock on the door. Kagome's mother was the one to answer it, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my daughter, Juliet Akane." Said a tall man in a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. His hair was jet black and so were his cold eyes. He had the build of a fighter and his hand where large and rough.

"She's here, please do come in," she invited in the man.

"Juliet, long time no see." He said spotting the girl in the kitchen.

At the moment Juliet happen to be in the kitchen drying the just washed dishes when she heard his voice. The pot in her hands slipped and crash loudly on the floor. "Father? _How_ are you here? _Why_ are you here?" Juliet said in shock.

"Is that many way to speak to your father?" he demanded as he looked at her coldly.

"Oh I forgot you are as heart as ever." she said with sarcasm as she glared at him coldly. Foolishly she thought he'd be happy to see her, but she was, of course, wrong. He looked at her as cold and full of venom as ever. "Tell father, did you even notice I was gone? I've been in the feudal era for over a month now and this is the first I've even heard or seen from you."

"You will if your attitude with me child or I will fix it for you." He told her warningly.

"I am no longer a child. I'm a mother and have a family of my own now." She informed him.

"No... you couldn't already of whored yourself to a demon of all things! You stupid girl! How dare you betray our line!" He yelled at her as he slapped when to slap her, but his hand was caught by not other than Sesshoumaru and he was PISSED!

"So you are the father of my future mate," Sesshoumaru said bluntly and Juliet's face was red and she was frozen from shock.

 _WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!_


	16. Did He Just

**I don't own Inuyasha! Wish I did, but I still don't! T.T Anyway enjoy the chapter! Review if you did! I'd love to hear from you!**

 _Chapter 16: Did He Just..._

Juliet was still as a stone statue as those words slipped out of that gorgeous mouth of his. _Now way... did he just confess that he wants me as his mate?! And everyone heard it!_ Her face went completely red. No one had ever confessed so openly for all to hear.

Inuyasha was in the room with them trying to get a glass of water minding his own business and that included ignore what was going on right now. He still didn't trust Juliet what so ever, but she seemed to be trying to do the right thing. Not like he cared much. However his half brother just had to say that shit around Inuyasha and his jaw was on the floor as he stared dumbfounded at his half brother. He couldn't believe it either. _Hell has finally frozen over! It most have with what this bastard say that!_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"It's about time!" Kage called out from the living room while in the middle of a game.

"Yeah!" Rin agreed as the kids laughed. Adults were so stupid! Of course children thought bluntly of such things. He loves you. You love him. You get together. Happily ever after. The end. You know simple.

"You will not have my daughter! I sacrificed everything to get her away form you and your filthy grandfather, you cretin demon! I won't loose this battle nor this war. You mate me daughter?! Don't make me laugh boy!" Her father declared as he pulled his hand out Sesshoumaru's grip. "You don't know the first thing about her! She is not yours! You are nothing but a filthy youkai!"

"No she is mine," Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed Juliet by the wrist making sure her marking showed up before this asshole's eyes. "I know much about her for she has told me. I will not let you take her."

"Juliet we are going home whither you like it or not! I won't let some filthy youkai have you!" Her father declared. "You already betrayed your family enough!"

"SHUT UP!" Juliet yelled pissed. "I'm sick of this! I can make my own damn choices and I choose Sesshoumaru! Go back to your wife and oh so perfect son! Leave me out of it! You never needed me and I defiantly don't need you! I was nothing but a burden to you all this time! So leave me be! I'm happy here for the first time in my life with the family I've built with Sesshoumaru! Does my happiness mean so little to you, father?! And did know I'd come here the whole time?!"

"Of course it matters to me! I'm your father, but if it's with _the it_ I will not allow that!" He yelled before he took a breath then spoke with a calmer voice, "Yes, I knew."

"Why didn't you I don't know TELL ME?!" She demanded.

"It was suppose to be on your twenty-first birthday, but something happened and you were taken sooner before I could have proper provisions and preparations made. How long have you been in this world?" He asked pinching his nose frustrated that his daughter was so defiant toward him.

"Five and a half weeks now and not going back to that world with you." Juliet informed him. "I have two kids now and someone who means so much to me." _Dammit even though he confessed something like that... I still can't even do so! Damn you, my confidence!_

"Do you even know what's going to happen? Naraku will hunt you down and kill you if you stay!" He told her.

"I am not afraid of death. As long as Sesshoumaru and my children are health and alive I will have no regrets." Juliet said. "I won't leave the ones I love in danger of such a beast as Naraku is."

Her father looked at her as if she had gone insane, "Our family has fought so hard to keep you from becoming some whore breeder to one of these demons and yet you wish to be one to that thing?!" He yelled at her. "Our family has been so dedicated to destroying their parasite of a race... and yet you think you fell for one?! Wake up girl this all is some delusion! Demons don't love!"

 _Screw it I'm so so pissed I don't care anymore! I'll ripping him a new ass!_ "That is no delusion! Sesshoumaru is not so low as to lie about wanting me as his mate! He and my pup saved me from becoming heartless like you! He gave me back my self worth that you shattered to my very soul! I will NOT stand down in this!" Juliet growled at him her fist clenched so tightly her knuckles where white.

"Is this an delusion?" Sesshoumaru asked as he suddenly pulled Juliet close and she looked at him with large surprised eyes as he had his hand in her hair and his lips on hers.

"Sess-?!" she was about to ask what he was doing when she felt those warm velvety smooth lips on her own. Her eyes went wide in surprise before they began to slowly close as she shyly kissed him back due to her lack of experience she was rather shy in returning the kiss. _Oh wow... he's sooo... wonderful! I never thought I'd experience this... but I'm so happy I did! Also how you like these apples father?! Kami I love you, Sesshoumaru! You are such an arrogant devil at times... it's sooo... sexy! Damn!_

Her lips were softer than he thought they would be and to his surprise she kissed him back, but she was shy as she did so. He was the first to kiss these wonderful plum lips of her's and it wasn't half bad for her first kiss. He would be the only one he declared in his mind. Juliet would be his and no one else's... Sesshoumaru would make sure of that.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!" Iwoa yelled his eyes nearly popping out his head and his jaw on the ground.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled away but held Juliet close as he turned to her father. "Juliet is mine."

Iwoa was angry. More angry that he had ever been in his life. Suddenly there was a red sword strapped to hid waist as he drew the thing. It looked like a normal katana at first until the blade was given a closer inspection. The teeth of the sword was jagged like the mouth of a great white shark. It was purely design to rip apart flesh from bone. The was a change in his aura and malice seemed to chock the air. He himself seem to grow stronger as his muscles grew in strength and tighten as he went to strike Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't have enough time to move out of the way!

His blade was less than an inch from his face as a pure black blade stopped him in his tracks. "That is enough out of you my son!" declared a man is a floor length kimono. His black hair with graying strips in a high ponytail and scars in ever exposed piece of flesh on his hands, feet, face, and chest. His left eye hidden under a eye patch. He was fearless and was so strong. The man could cause fear with a single look, but he was also fearless in the eyes of danger. "You've still haven't learned a thing even after so long. Stupid boy."

"Grandpa Ryota!" Juliet yelp wide eyed. I thought he was dead... how can this be? I was at the funeral and everything!

"Hey princess long time not see. I'll explain things after I kick this back stabbing punks little ass!" He told her with a large carefree smile as he kick Iwoa out the front do that was conveniently still open.

"Well he still as spry as ever..." Juliet mumbled to herself before she yelled, "Rip him a new ass for me pops!"

"You got it, princess!" He called back as he stabbed Iwoa in the butt cheek.

"MY ASS! WHY?!" Iwoa screamed.

 _I... didn't mean literally... but that's my grandfather for you! What the HELL is going on anyway? What's gong on? I'm so confused right now!_ Juliet thought to herself confused, but happy to see her grandfather again after so long.

"How dare you try to hurt this family!" The old man yelled as he stomped on his own son. "You look sweet Juliet way from me you bastard!"

"It was my right as a father!" Iwoa yelled back as he stood up on shaking limbs. "How are you even alive? I thought I killed you!"

"Then you should make sure the person you betrayed is actually dead." Ryota said his hardy rough voice sad and wise, "When I named you Iwoa meaning stone I wanted you to be strong like the stone. For you to be like myself, but not hard and cold as you are now. You are a disgrace boy. You tried to kill an unarmed man twice now. Myself and the one who's has my little princess Juliet in his care. Seems your mother poisoned your soul more than I feared you to believe. How tragic."

"Does your gramps really care you princess?" Inuyasha asked laughing.

 _THWAP!_ Juliet threw a ladle at his head and yelled, "Only pops can call me that, you bastard!"

"Ow! That hurt!" Inuyasha yelped as he grabbed his head as a nice large lump appeared.

"Good!" Juliet growled at him.

"Poison? It is YOU who said she'd end up with some Youkai!" Iwoa yelled pissed as he striked at his father. "I'm not going to let this family be stained with a blood of a demon!"

"So? It's her choice to make," Ryota informed his son as he pushed back his attack with ease. "He love life is not for you or I to decide. It never was and it never will be. Her path is her own to follow."

"What a load of shit!" Iwoa growled his blood dripping on the ground from being stabbed in the ass!

"You are a lowly man then. So blind you are by such prejudice. Unable to see." Her grandfather said as he striked into Iwoa's back and blood spilled from the large cut. Ryota sheathed his sword his back turned to his son as he slowly walked back to the house like a total badass. "You own blindness prevented you to even see that you hurt what you so meant to protect and in doing so you lost even soul."

"GAH!" Iwoa grunted as he hit the ground with a thud as he lost consciousness.

"Wow and you had to have the cool gramps." Kagome said to Juliet.

"Did you kill him?" Juliet asked in concern. Even if he tried to hurt Sesshoumaru that man was still her father even if he wasn't much of one.

"I would never kill my child, but I had no choice, but to burn a lesson into his flesh." Ryota said before he bowed to Kagome's mother. "Forgive the mess, my lady. My son is not the most hospitable of people nor the most honorable it seems. I apologize on his and my account."

"It's alright," she said with a small smile as she blush. Even if her grandfather looked like he was in his late forties he was still devilish handsome. Plus Kagome's mother was in her mid forties herself. "My name is Aimi."

"I am Ryota," he said taking her hand in his and placed a kiss upon it. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance my fair lady."

"Oh hell..." Juliet said as she face planted. _He just has to hit on Kagome's mom doesn't he. The old geezer._


	17. Will You

**Of course I don't own Inuyasha, but I do wish it to be so! Enjoy! This is a special chapter! Please review! I love hearing from my readers!**

 _Chapter 17: Will you..._

The smell of tea filled the air as the group sat around the living room. The children and Aimi where outside so the other's could talk. Juliet leaned against Sesshoumaru on love seat while Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the other couch. The man covered in scars looked upon them all with an unreadable stare as he sat on the recliner like a experienced war lord would on his throne. He looked as if he was deciding something as he took a sip of the tea that had rested on the side coffee table of him complements of the lovely Aimi and behind him passed smooth out laying on his stomach was a freshly linen wrapped Iwoa. "I approve of your friends, princess. You have good taste... though the one in red is an idiot." He said.

"That's not what I want to know right now!" Juliet growled. "What the hell is going on? How are you alive and how did you even get here? I went to your funeral and everything!"

"Don't call me idiot you old bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

Ryota sighed, "It's a long story that started the day you were born, princess. What you think and believed happened fifteen years ago didn't happen the way you think it did."

"Huh?" Juliet blinked in surprise. "What does that even mean what happened?"

"What really happened is your father sold his soul to a dark miko and tried to kill me." Ryota said calmly. "In return you, your mother, and himself were taken to another world and to alter the memories you possess. If I remember correctly your mother was a detective here in Japan. Bet she is one in the other as well. The years is a guess of course. In this world you've been gone for only three years and last time I saw you you where only six. How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty nearly twenty-one on November 23." Juliet replied. "So it's been almost fifteen years. So a dark miko changed my memories?"

Ryota nodded, "In exchanged for his soul of course as I said. We've been looking for you for some time now. Your grandfather Kenji, the Lord of the Sword if I remember correctly Lord Sesshoumaru. Guess he beat me to it if you are here, princess. I wonder where that sly dog is. When he was younger he and I use to get in a lot of trouble as children."

"Wait then if you met Sesshoumaru gramps... how are you so young still?" Juliet asked.

"Well princess that's because I down some special sake for a God back in my time in China. Nice guy total lecher though. Guy had fifty wives all to himself." Ryota said. "Lucky bastard."

Juliet rolled her eyes, _And you are just envious wishing you had that pervert! Why are there so many lechers around me? Am I cursed or something?_

"Anyway I'm actually eight hundred years old. Come to this time by accident when I fell down that well slap drunk. Three hundred years ago and traveled back an fourth ever since until I met you grandmother. Was quite the feisty woman. She died before you were born and sadly so, but she hated demons and put it into Iwoa's mind that they were all evil and deserved to be annihilated." He explained. "She did so behind my back and made him so desperate that he sold his soul when you were born a girl. For our family we only have a girl when the time for balance in nah. It other words the balance between humans and youkai has been disturbed or ever ten generations for a check up. This time however it's both."

"Wha...what? That's what my sword said," Juliet told them.

"That big white two handed katana?" Ryota asked. "That sword has been in the family in a long time. It speaks to the immortal women in our family namely you. She was never given a name though. Interesting woman that made that sword. Anyway. There were two task that we where trying to accomplish. One was finding you and the other was finding the miko that took your father's soul."

"Why are you trying to find his soul? He looks like he deserved it," Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha's face smacked onto the floor. "That wasn't nice! Even if he's an ass he is still Ryota's son! Kami you can be so insensitive sometimes!"

"Aaagh..." Inuyasha groaned before he pulled his face from the floor, "Dammit Kagome stop going that! It hurts!"

"Well maybe you should be more thoughtful you jerk!" Kagome informed him as she glared at him.

Ryota laughed hardily, "I'll tell you one thing you kids are very spirited, but you young lady are correct! I do want to get my son's soul back. He's not the same without it and I want to restore Juliet really memories as well, but now it also seems I need to look for Kenji as well. Have any of you seen him?"

"Not for hundreds of years," Sesshoumaru told him. This was all very strange to the dog lord, but he could finally understand things. Juliet was originally from this world like that Kagome was, but she was taken to some other world. Sesshoumaru was glad he had the opportunity to see her as she is now and hopefully she would agree to a courtship with him once he asked. Then there was the fact that his grandfather was still alive. It made him happy to know. Kenji was the few in his family that didn't treat him as just the heir, but family instead. Iwoa was an ass for trying to kill him, but he would not try to return the favor because he was Juliet's father after all. It was the only thing keeping that man's head on his shoulders.

Now that he thought about it. It was youkai tradition to ask the father of the one he wished to mate for his blessing, but it was very unlikely that he would do so. _What of the grandfather?_ He thought to himself. He was obviously a man who had fought in many wars throughout history and for a human the man was quite intimidating, but it wasn't like Sesshoumaru was going to falter in his quest to make Juliet his mate. _I still need to ask her properly. Just because she kissed this Sesshoumaru back does not mean she will agree to be this one's mate._

"That is too bad. I miss the blighter," he said with a smile, "He must be still looking for that forsaken dark miko." _I wonder how Kenji would react to our grandchildren getting mated together,_ Ryota thought to himself internal smirking. _It would drive him nuts! I can't wait to see his smug face when he finds out!_

O.O

Ryota was alone next to the Tree of Ages with the night over head as Sesshoumaru approached him. "I know what you would ask." He told the youkai. "You wish to ask my blessing in you courting my granddaughter, don't you?"

"I do," Sesshoumaru replied and before he continued Ryota spoke again.

"I will approve on one condition," Ryota said in a serious voice.

"What is your condition?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice just as serious.

"There will be no hanky-panky until the two of you are mate. I want this courtship to be done properly and for my granddaughter Juliet to be treated with the respect she deserves. That girl has been dragged through the dirt enough as it is. Do I have your word of honor on that?" Ryota asked.

"Yes, you have it," Sesshoumaru said instantly agreed. _It was this Sesshoumaru plan from the start..._

"Good, now when will this mating take place?" Ryota asked curiously.

"I know not. I have yet to ask her. It would be when she chooses." Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully.

"I see. She has yet to say she has affections for you though you already have," Ryota said amused.

"It is not only that," he told the old man, "In the other world she has someone she loves there. He was the one who made her want to become strong and shaped who she is today. She may have affection for this Sesshoumaru, but what of the other?"

Ryota lifted an eyebrow, "Then ask her. You are as block-headed as Kenji." He laughed at that his voice half serious and half lighthearted.

^.^

Juliet just took a long awaited shower and a towel was wrapped her and her hair as she walked to the guest room to grab a change of clothes that she forgot after all it was the first real shower she had in weeks and she was very excited about it. More over she was excited for her plans for later on today, but she was also very nervous because the two had still yet to talk of what happened yesterday. She hardly heard a word from Sesshoumaru last night. It was like he was holding back for some reason or another, but when the two of them went out together today she would get her answers for that teasing and sexy youkai. Speaking of youkai she was in her demon form not really seeing a reason to be otherwise. To be frank she love both forms rather equally and wanted to be something in between but she wasn't sure if that would work or not.

She grabbed her sweater, jeans, and several other things before returning to the bathroom to change not knowing someone saw her from the guest window. It wasn't Sesshoumaru or any she knew it was a company of a certain boy name Hojo with his little friend being a boy named Sen.

"Dude I just saw so hot white hair chick in that room up there. You didn't say Kagome had friends over." Sen said to Hojo.

"I didn't know either," Hojo said as he approach the door and luckily Ryota had already cleaned up the blood from that fight yesterday and being so early in the morning he was still asleep on the couch and his son was out still out on the floor next to him still not awoken as of yet.

Hojo knocked on the door as Juliet walked to the kitchen. She sighed a bit annoyed people came over far to early in the mornings around here and she hadn't even had the chance to cook yet. Juliet opened the door to see the hopelessly dense Hojo and some brown haired guy with blue eyes. "Can I help you boys? You do realize it's only Five in the morning right?" Juliet asked, "Everyone except me is asleep still."

"Sorry miss. I'm Hojo and this is my cousin Sen. We came to see if Kagome was okay to go to school today." Hojo explained.

"Why don't you both come into the kitchen and sit while I check on that poor dear?" Juliet said playing along with Kagome's act of being sick.

"Of course, thank you," Sen said as she lead them into the kitchen and he checked out her ass the whole way there.

Juliet felt like her skin was crawling! She wanted to smack that boy so hard right now, but she reframed for she was a guest of this house, but he was so rude! _Stupid hormonal perverted teenagers! Dammit! There goes my good mood!_ "Wait here." She told them before hurrying upstairs to Kagome's room. "Kagome? You up?"

"Yeah," Kagome said while she was in her bathroom getting ready for school with the door closed and Inuyasha still asleep on her bed snoring .

"Hojo and some guy named Sen are in the kitchen wondering if your going to school today. What should I tell them?" Juliet asked.

"Tell them I'm getting ready and I'll be down soon. Are you cooking breakfast?" Kagome asked hope ringing in her voice.

"I'm working on it," Juliet told her as she left, "I'll see you in a bit then."

.

After Juliet finished cooking for everyone she made everyone a plate even the unwanted guest. "Momma, who are they?" Kage asked his hair in a low ponytail to hid his pointy ears.

"Friends of Kagome I imagine," Juliet replied as Sen spit out his drink on the floor in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"Y-your a mother?!" He asked rather loudly.

"Of course, I'm a lot older than I look, kid." Juliet said amused as Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen and Juliet smiled widely at him, _Good mood's back!_ "Morning, Sesshoumaru. Did you sleep well?"

"I think you know exactly how I slept," He smirked and whisper in her ear causing her to shiver as she picked up his plate to give to him.

"Don't tease me like that!" Juliet said blushing deep red as Sesshoumaru grabbed the plate in her hand.

"Saying that will just make me tease you more," Sesshoumaru told her smugly.

"He's the dad right?" Sen asked jealous as hell.

"Yep," Juliet told him. "Why do you asked?"

"Well your just so hot and look so young. I thought you were our age and I'm kind of jealous, but is he a gangster or something? With those tattoos on his face?" Sen asked.

"No... more the noble sort of character. Plus I have the same tattoos just else where not that any of it is your business." Juliet corrected coldly toward him.

Sesshoumaru gave that boy the scariest death glare he could muster. Juliet was his woman not some lowly scumbag kid's! _You will not have what is this Sesshoumaru's,_ he thought to himself as he held back about taking this boy's head like every instinctual fiber of his being wanted to and was demanding it.

Suddenly Sen felt like he was is mortal danger as Sesshoumaru glared at him. It took everything he had not to shake in fear or run for his life like a bat out of hell. "I... see," Sen said keeping his voice even as before he hurried up and ate the delicious food so he could get out of there! He had a feeling if he didn't he'd get killed.

O.O

Aimi and Ryota offered to watch the children so Juliet and Sesshoumaru could have a moment to themselves. Juliet held a basket in her hand as she followed Sesshoumaru to a place the Aimi had given them directions to. Of course Sesshoumaru would lead the way and for good reason, because Juliet would get lost in about three seconds and never find her way back or to. Not that she mind him leading mind you. She had a rather nice view a particularly fine ass in those black blue jeans he was now wearing. His hair was in a low ponytail cover up his ears. At the moment he wore a skin tight white low V neck undershirt with a half buttoned shirt and with the sleeve pushed up to just below the elbow. Dear Kami could he make that outfit look good. Frankly a man like him could make anything look good, but it wasn't just his looks that made him so alluring. There was the way he moved so elegantly and the way he held himself with such confidence and pride. That mysterious and cold expression he always had that left you wondering what he was thinking, but with a smirk every once in a while that could stop one from breathing or leaving you breathless with your heart in quick fluttering. Everything about him pulled you in, but at the same time pushed you away.

He was beautiful in every aspect of his being, but he was an conundrum in this world and the next. Standing out the most in a crowd of strangers. So powerful and misunderstood. Once lonely, hurt, and left to rule alone hiding it behind a veil of cold arrogance, but now he knew he had others at his side. He even had a woman, who loved him so much she would die to protecting him not he knew that part, but he did have it nevertheless.

"This is Chidorigafuchi Park," Juliet said. "The water way here called the 'Imperial Palace's Moat'. It's very beautiful isn't it? I've only ever seen pictures of it."

Sesshoumaru looked upon the open view of the moat as several couples road together on small boats. Over two hundred sixty sakura trees bloomed around them as the said trees swayed to the winds. The atmosphere was rather elegant and romantic. Today the sun was out shinning beautifully over the land on which they set down a blanket upon. Juliet had made a simple meal for two and at Sesshoumaru's request the meat cubes on the skewers where only cooked on the out side. Aimi graciously had given them a bottle of red wine to enjoy together.

"So about what you said yesterday..." Juliet being serious after they had finished their meal.

"This Sesshoumaru meant ever word," Sesshoumaru told her.

"You never seemed interested that way before... unless all the teasing counts," Juliet said. She thought he was just trying to get a rise out of her because she thought there was no way he'd be into her of all people.

"I denied it to myself for you seemed interested in someone else that Inu in your heart." Sesshoumaru told her while she sat on her knees between his legs facing him. "Tell me if he was standing here between us who would you choose."

Juliet smiled blushing as she placed her hands upon his cheeks. "You always," she said as she stroked the markings on his cheeks with a gently caress of her finger tips causing him to close his eyes to enjoy her touch. "Plus in my world there was a way I guess you could say that you could look into this one. It's why I know to much and how I know everyone, except Kage I never knew of him until we met by accident. The one who shape who I am and in spirited me to become strong is you, baka."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flipped open, "It was me?" he asked.

"As I said always you. I've loved you for a long time Sesshoumaru even before I knew what love was and I'd do anything for you. Being friends was... is enough for me, but do you really want to be more than that with someone like me?" Juliet asked feeling unworthy of that, but hope lingered in her fast beating heart. Could she live her dream? Would it turn her way? Or would it all come crashing down now that she had left herself bare before him... so vulnerable.

For the first time in a long time Sesshoumaru smiled, "Yes, always. Will you allow me to court you so I may take you as my mate?"

Juliet nodded before she kissed him innocently and the wind blew causing the cherry blossoms to fall and dance in the wind around them like soft sprinkles of snow flacks. Today was a great day, life was beautiful, and love was in the air.

 **Took you two long enough! XD**


	18. Darkness Rises in the South

**I Don't own Inuyasha! Sorry this chapter is a bit late been working on a ebook I've been writing for work. I just finished it! Anyway enjoy! Please review I'd love to hear from you!**

 _Chapter 18: Darkness Rises in The South_

Southern lands where drowned in fog or so would think it was at first until you took a breath of the air only to find yourself chocking on it with poison filling your lungs. Lord Tsuneo fled his home, his father Kenji leading the way cutting down every lowly demon that crossed their path. The sword Sounga laid in his hand as striked. He's servant had taken it from the Higurashi Shrine before the sword awaken like it was on the verge of doing so. He wore nothing, but white and his long silver hair was braided down past his hips. His jagged marks on his cheeks were black and he had bright golden eyes that seem to see everything and that he had seen everything to began with.

"Get to the Western Lands son!" Kenji told him his voice cold and sever. "Get to Sesshoumaru! He'll help and he should be with Ryota's grandchild by now! They will help turn the tide that is upon our heels."

"But father what will you do? You can't fight this all alone!" Tsuneo argued. He hadn't seen his old man in over two hundred years now and he just showed up out of the blue the day before yesterday on his way home from Sesshoumaru's castle covered in blood that was not his own. What had his father been doing all this time? Why hadn't he contacted his sons to inform them he was fine at least. Ever since Ryota stopped showing up over three hundred years ago his father was never the same until Ryota show up one night telling Kenji his grandchild had been taken. Sesshoumaru was just a small pup and from what he gathered the two where the same age. Now the grandchild was suddenly here? Was Ryota's grandchild Juliet? Sesshoumaru's only friend he seen the boy have?

"Worry not for me son, I do not plan on dying today or anytime soon." Kenji said as he smirked, "Just do what I say boy and everything is going to turn out just fine. Naraku's evil will end one way or another."

.

Sesshoumaru, Juliet, the children including Souta and Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha exit the movie theater after watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the original one from 1990). "I still think this one is the best one compared to the newest one in 2014," Juliet said as she walked down the street with her child holding one of her hands each, "but most of the best movies are from the late seventies to late nines anyway, before everything went main stream."

"Really what happens?" Kagome asked.

"It becomes more about action and adrenaline rather than the quality of the stories with deeper meanings that's are hard to forget." Juliet said. "It sucks!"

"That sounds horrible!" Kagome said agreeing completely.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Souta asked the other two kids.

"Juliet is from the year 2015," Kage told him. "She knows about the future stuff."

"Ohhhh... that is so cool," Souta yelped. "So what is it like?"

"Well we can record live TV and have skinny TVs with no big box in the back of it with such high quality you swear you where there. We have tiny touch screen computers that can fit in the palm of your hand that are also phones. Games look extremely realist and Movies have CGI that makes it look so real like Avatar in 3D. Also we're suppose to get hollow grams in like 2019 or something similar to that." Juliet told them making both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru look at her like she was speaking another language.

"That sounds so awesome! I can't wait!" Souta said excitedly.

"It is, but I prefer the old time stuff still like swords and duels," Juliet told him as she looked over to her confused looking Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "Don't worry if you don't understand it guys. You have hundreds of years to learn that stuff for later. It's no biggie."

"Oh my God! You are so hot!" a human girl in to much make up said looking at Sesshoumaru before she rushed over to him.

 _Kami no! Not another slut!_ Juliet thought as she face planted annoyed and her good mood completely gone now.

"You are like so total right!" Said another with three other girls behind here.

 _They're moving in herds. They do move in herds!_ Juliet thought sarcasticly, however she was completely right in this case or should she say Jurassic Park was.

"So do you have a girlfriend? How do you get your hair so white?" another said.

"Hey tramps!" Juliet said a smile on her face as she quickly separated them from her man. "Sorry he's taken. I'm Juliet his woman and this is our kids Kage and Rin. Now go away. Before there is a big problem that involves my foot up your ass."

"No way. Your far to young and to ugly to be his woman! And just look at your out of style clothes! He should be with us, right?" the one that first spoke first said her hands on her hips.

 _Oh no she didn't! My clothes are from the future so I'm way more in style than your two sizes to small street walker clothes!_ Juliet thought to herself as her eye twitched. Even in her human form as she was she wanted tear into that human slut's flesh. He was her's and she had no plans on sharing him EVER!

Sesshoumaru suddenly had his arm around Juliet's waist mostly to hold her in place so she couldn't attack the weak humans and get herself in trouble, "Sorry, but I am taken by this beauty in my are and how dare you think I would abandon my family for _something_ that smells like they belong to a brothel. Do not insult what is mine. Now go away before I get angry." Sesshoumaru told them as he gave them a cold death glare with is more demonic red eyes.

Suddenly they backed away smelling of fear. That man was not one to mess with and he was scary. Was that red eyes glaring at them?! "I uh... BYE!" one of them yelled before she ran and soon followed by the others.

"What a pathetic form of prey. Why would I ever chase after something so low when I have the grand prize already in my sites," Sesshoumaru whispered in Juliet's ear causing her to shiver with his breath on her neck.

"Your bad," Juliet said and giggled before she kissed his chin.

"The baddest if that is your wish," Sesshoumaru told her with a smirk.

"No I like you just the way you are," Juliet told him with a smile. "I would never change anything about you."

"Anything?" Sesshoumaru inquired with a raised brow.

"Not one damn thing," Juliet said with a wink.

"Dammit! Stop with the lovey-dovey crap already!" Inuyasha yelled not use to seeing his half brother like that in any form and he decided he didn't like it at all. "It's creeping me out!"

"Sit boy!"

^.^

The group decided to return to the past tomorrow morning with Ryota in tow. Juliet made curry for the two families for her last night there. "I rather have ramen!" Inuyasha mumbled as his crossed his arms stubborn as every.

THWAP! "You will eat what I cook or nothing at all!" Juliet growled at him back in her youkai form hitting Inuyasha the ladle. "I'm not your slave nor your servant! Now shut up and eat before I shove it down your throat!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled at her as a lump formed on his head.

"Good dog boy," Juliet said with a smirk.

"Wench," he told her before taking a bit of food pretending he didn't like it, but of course it didn't take long before he was stuffing his face like a starved animal.

"Ungrateful asshole," she called him back as she took her place next to Sesshoumaru and began to eat dinner angrily.

Juliet felt something soft on her hand that she wasn't using to eat. She looked down to see Sesshoumaru's mokomoko lightly rubbing her hand under the table with the utmost gentleness. _Is he comforting me?_ She looked up to him a gave a smile grateful smile. _Is it possible to love this youkai more that I already do?_

Then he took it a step farther as he leaned in and whispered so low only she could hear him saying, "Don't worry, Juliet. He'll pay for it in the next session of his training,"thus causing her to shiver at the heat of his breath on her neck.

Juliet looked directly at Inuyasha once she forced herself to not blush and a dark smirk crossed her face. "Sounds like fun," she replied just loud enough so Inuyasha could hear it and she swore she saw the puppy eared mongrel gulp.

 _I am not going to like this one damn bit am I?_ Inuyasha thought to himself with the way she was smirking there was no chance in hell he was going to like this.

^.-

"Lord Naraku, we are unable to learn anything of the girl Juliet that could be use against her." said a female voice in the dark hollow castle of the Southern Lands that was freshly taken from Lord Tsuneo, but they were unable to kill Tsuneo before he could escape. "All we have learned is that she is Lord Sesshoumaru's pack mate and she had a son with him even though she is still pure somehow. Also she is known to be quite cruel and ruthless to those that cross her."

"You were unable to learn how she knows of me?" he asked as he leaned against a wall his eyes looked out a window at a dead and poisoned land. It was dark, full of pain, and he loved it thinking it beautiful. He had been trouble ever since he set eyes on the girl. There was something about her. Naraku felt as if she was a danger to his plans for some unknown reason. The fact that she knew his face and he not her's was proof enough. Had he been watched? Was his secret locations been jeopardized? Who was she? How did she know his face and seemed to know so much of him? There was not way Inuyasha's group had been the ones to tell her for he had been keeping a constant eye on them, but he was never able to find a way into that damn well and where ever the hell it lead. Was she from the same place as that miko Kagome who always interfered with his plans? He had so many questions that where not getting answered by his most valued spies.

He looked everywhere for where she had come from and the dark miko in his employment would say nothing of her. In fact that miko had been acting rather strangely. She was fidgety and for what he could tell she was frightened or perhaps nervous over something. Being centuries old as she was thanks to her youkai mate there was not much she would fear. She had done something behind his back and he just didn't know what.

"No my lord," the woman replied her red painted lips smirking was all you could see of her. This woman work for him because of her desire for Lord Sesshoumaru. She was foolish Naraku planned killing him as well as Inuyasha's little group. "There is something else as well."

"And that is?" Naraku demanded.

"She is able to change her race when ever she wishes and can give powerful pure blood pups to any species of human, Youkai, or Hanyou." She told him her green cat eyes shining his mischief and a bit of envy of the girl Juliet.

"Now isn't that interesting? I thank you... Mai," Naraku said a cruel smirk crossed his face as a plan began to form in his wicked and twisted mind. Females that gave powerful pups were extremely valued among the youkai races, but since she would give such to any species there would be many that would desire her and many who would try to take... advantage himself included.


	19. Dangers of Being a Woman

**Yay! Another chapter done! No I don't own Inuyasha! Wish I did! Please Review! Chapters will be poster 2 days to a week apart... if you didn't know that already! Okay enough talkingl! Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 19: Dangers of Being a Woman_

Kuroryu sat on the porch of his small simple Shiro with a large library as the largest room that he often came to think and to get away from his idiot brother. A glass of tea in his hand that he took small sips of time to time. His hair swaying in wind as he looked upon the bright full moon. His reflection ripped in pond nearest the porch as much as his mind was. Kuroryu could not stop thinking of Juliet's smile or the sound of her laughter. Something was wrong and he knew it, but it was not likely his own brother's doing. There was something after her. _Juliet... why do I see you where ever I go? Are you alright? What danger comes for you?_

Juliet considered him a friend and such an honor must be repaid. "Brother...?" a sleepy young girl called out as she stumbled out to the porch rubbing her purple cat eyes. Her black hair that faded to sliver half way to the ends of her hair that was a bloody mess from bed head. She looked more like Kuroryu than she did the eldest among them. She was unable to go to the ball for she had a cold luckily she was fully recovered.

"Ginasora (Silver skies)? What are you doing up sister?" Kuroryu asked gently as he looked upon the child who looked no older that Rin.

"Bad dream," she told him as she sat next to him and wrapped her small arms around his waist.

"Another vision?" he asked curiously as he ran his hand down her long hair to straighten out the mess. For as long as Kuroryu could remember this child was able to see the future, but like their mother before them she had no control over it. Their mother... she was where the two of them received their looks from. His sister more so with that hair of her's. Their parents where killed by Naraku five years ago leaving Kuroryu to raise the baby himself for Ryukyu was to immature and lazy to do so himself.

"Uh huh..." she nodded against him. "I saw a girl with many faces that had both a human and Inuyoukai child. She was fighting many a number with the father Inuyoukai at her side. They over powered her and her flame when out. You know of whom I speak."

Kuroryu froze in place. Juliet was going to be killed. He knew just who she was talking about and he didn't want to happen. _No... not her... anything, but that!_

"If you go... you have take me with you and we must head to the well known as the Bone Eater's Well in the Forest of Inuyasha. Are we to go?" she asked softly forcing herself not to cry. _If I don't go with him... he'll die. I don't want brother to be taken to. He's the only one who cares about me and I don't ever want to loose him._

"Will you be safe if we go?" he asked cautiously. Their was something about the way she said it that made his heart constrict painfully.

"There will always be danger no matter were I go, but I will be safe as long as Juliet lives." Ginasora informed her brother.

He sighed, "Alright we leave in an hour get Master Hanu to help you."

"Yay!" She cheered before running back into the house.

^.^

"GOOOOD MORNING!" Ryota greeted as with a bright smile as he turns on the like in Juliet's room.

"I'm going to kill him," Juliet groaned as she buried her face into Sesshoumaru's neck to block out the light. It was too early to be up and the sun had yet to rise. _How does an old fart have so much energy so early in the morning?!_

"I won't stop you," Sesshoumaru informed her wanting very much to cover his tired eyes, but he didn't want to let go of Juliet more. Oh how he wished he had his left arm back then he could double task in such an irritating situation. _What is wrong with this old man?! It's only three in the morning!_

Juliet sat up and took a throw pillow before throwing it at Ryota's head as hard as she could, "Turn the blasted light off and let us sleep it's too freaking early!" she growled as he was hit by the pillow.

"Ow!" he said halfheartedly though her throw did give him a bit of whip lash in his neck, "Alright, alright I'll let you kiddies sleep for a bit longer." he said leaving the room smirking. He really just wanted to see the way they slept together and to annoying them was an add bonus. To say he was sadisfied was an understatement. He was aflutter and happy! They were a real family and Juliet hadn't changed. She still wasn't one you wanted to wake up in the mornings and her throwing arm had become much stronger or was it because she was in her youkai form. Perhaps both.

Kenji and himself like to annoy each other and then there was the pranks. What mischief could he get himself into now? Who to prank? Where the hell was Kenji when he need him? He always picked the best targets. Since Kenji was not around he would have to have another partner in crime and he had a good idea on who his co-competitors would be.

Ryota head down stairs just in time to see his idjit son sit up from the floor in a pure daze. Honestly, it hurt Ryota that Iwoa, his own son, had tried to kill him. Where had he gone wrong? Ryota sighed as he forced his thoughts way for that day in the rain to his thoughts of the time line. The well's time flow was off or it was until the Shikon no Tama appeared. He remembered it was chaotic at best until Juliet was taken and he traveled back in time for the the last time. He had informed Kenji that his grandchild had been taken and the two decide one would search in the past and the other the future. By chance it was the exact day of Kagome Higurashi thirteenth birthday. Perhaps it was her birth that began to stabilized the well or the Shikon no Tama that lied within her had began to mature. He wish he understood that damnable well. It was a pain in his ass!

"Morning, son." Ryota said as he looked at the boy.

"Father... you didn't kill me?" Iwoa asked in surprise.

"I'm not as heartless as your, dumbass." Ryota said ripping an amulet off Iwoa neck. It was the family heir loom given to him by Kenji's father when he was pup after he his family was butchered and the Inuyoukai family took him in as one of there own. The amulet was that of a crescent moon completed with sapphire gems and silver. "You're unfit to wear this."

"You can have it. Why would I want something that belonged to a demon lover?" he demanded.

"You are still the fool. Your mother was a miko who despised youkai to her very core. It's why I took her here so she could live in peace. I was a stupid man in love with the wrong woman, but I do not regret it. Go back to your time. Do not return. Your demon loving father will be the one to get your soul back boy." Ryota told him coldly before Iwoa just disappeared.

.

Kuroryu and Ginasora flew in the skies watching as a large horde of demoness both powerful and weak head toward Inuyasha's Forest. This was not good they decided. Kuroryu hoped that their group was ready for a fight. This one would not be easy. Since they were dragons they were far quicker and so made it to the well first. "We must jump into the well. We must warn them so they would be ready when they come to this side." Ginasora said sternly as she jumped in first.

"Ginasora!" Kuroryu called out as she disappeared abruptly. He was worried. _What is on the other side?_ He wondered as he leaped in. If his baby sister was there Kuroryu would jump even into the deeps of hell without a second thought. She was his sister, he had raised her, protected her, and loved her... what did you expect a big brother to do?

 _I don't remember there being ladder..._ Kuroryu thought as he landed on the other side. _The smells are different and there is a roof over head. What is this?!_

"We're five-hundred years in the future," Ginasora said from the lid of the well that she sat on looking down at her brother with a smirk. "The well is a portal created the same day Midoriko made the Shikon no Tama. The wood of the well is constructed from the Tree of Ages' branches and the bones of demons and the Shikon is what the well draws it's power from. The stones of the well are from the cave of Midoriko itself and she well not allow those of evil intent to pass. The well has a mind of it's own and decides who passes and what doesn't as well. Now come on Juliet is cooking breakfast and I'm hungry."

Kuroryu was confused as to be honest as he climbed out of the well and was literally dragged to the front do. He watched as his sister knocked on the door and moments later say Juliet open the door. She was in rather odd clothes that hugged her ever curve with her purple sweater top and blue jeans. "Kuro? How... how are you here? Who is this?"

Ginasora let go of of Kuroryu and hugged Juliet around her leg, "I'm Ginasora! Momma Juliet! Is food ready? I'm hungry from all the flying!" Ginasora said excitedly.

Juliet was surprised to say the least. _How does this little girl know who I am? Why dis she call me Momma? What the hell is going on?!_

"Sorry my sister is a seer," Kuroryu said. "She had a vision about you and is wasn't a good one."

"Come on in you two. We'll taking about it once ever is up and has eaten." She said picking up Ginasora on motherly instinct. She then gestured for Kuroryu to come in and closed the do, "This way is to the kitchen." Juliet informed him as she lead the way for them. _This was awkward. What is all this happening? How did they get throw the well? What does he mean by seer? What's going to happen?_

"Kage, Rin, Shippo, and Souta are in the living room if you'd like to join them," Juliet told her.

"Okay, momma Juliet!" she cheered hopping out her arms and rushed into the living room while the two adults went to the kitchen so Juliet could finish cooking breakfast.

"It's good to see you and all Kuro, but what is this about your sister being a seer?" Juliet asked as she cracked open several eggs into a bowl.

"She gets it from our mother. She can't control when she has them. She and I take after our mother, but my idjit brother takes after our father unfortunately." Kuroryu said a bit awkward and sad.

"Where are your parents?" Juliet asked curiously.

"They died several years ago. Poisoned by Naraku." Kuroryu said with a long said sigh as he sat on the counter stool ignoring the oddities of this land... like the burner of the stove or the sound of the TV.

"I'm sorry about that. Loosing ones family must be rough," Juliet apologeticly. She went quiet after that. She'll wait until everyone else was here and had eaten before letting the two explain more. She could never think straight on an empty stomach. _Ginasora is very pretty and I like her name 'silver skies'. She must have been named that because of her hair and it's gorgeous. She was so cute calling me momma. Why did she call me momma though? It's not like she was going to mate my some or something... they are almost the same age... oh crap..._

Her mind was swimming with thoughts on the matter of Ginasora and Kage being together. If they fell in love when they were older... a lot older than she would not stop them. It would likely drive Sesshoumaru batty. Ginasora was a seer... did she see the two of them getting together or does she and Juliet just get really close? Honestly Juliet didn't care as long as he son was happy and safe. Ginasora seemed like a sweet girl either way. _Oh well... let the chips land where they may... I was wasn't much older than her when I knew I loved Sesshoumaru anyway. Falling in love with the impossible was one of the many dangers of being a woman after all, but the risk was worth it._


	20. When in a Pinch Have a Mad Dog

**No I don't own Inuyasha! This was a hard chapter to write to be honest with me trying to make sure Juliet isn't a bloody Marry Sue, but I think it turned out well! Enjoy and Please Review! I would love to hear you opinions and ideas!**

 _Chapter 20: When in a Pinch Have a Mad Dog_

Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen to see Kuroryu sitting at the table look worried. "Mourning, Sess." Juliet said in greeting.

Kuro and herself had been quite and awkwardly so until Sesshoumaru arrived. Juliet was nervous and worried as much as Kuro was. Sesshoumaru gave her a nod, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Apparently Kuro and his sister Ginasora are able to get through the well. Ginasora is a seer and they come to warn us of something. I told them both to wait until everyone has eaten breakfast." Juliet told him as Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist possessively.

"You took her out the Northern lands?" Sesshoumaru questioned his voice quite stern. "You know Naraku would be after her because of her powers. What are you thinking?"

"I don't own her Sesshoumaru. She's my sister not some toy," Kuroryu replied as he sighed. "She informed me she was to come with me. She'll be safe with us."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru sighed in disappointment of the young prince. Naraku killed their parents for their mother refused to serve him and that was when Ginasora's powers began to truly waken. Sesshoumaru was never friends with Kuroryu, but he found him on his porch crying his eyes out as he held a baby in his arms. Sesshoumaru could not deny the need to help the sad prince and the crying baby girl. Now the child they both had protected was now out of the protection of the Northern lands.

"Don't worry, I'll help protect her," Juliet offered with a smile as she filled the plates with food and bowls with oden. "Now I'm going to get everyone for breakfast. I'll be right back." she kissed Sesshoumaru cheek and quickly headed upstairs to wake Kagome and Inuyasha, but Shippo was already up playing some card game. She guessed it was Go Fish by the cry of the name "Go Fish!" and giggling coming from Ginasora.

Juliet knocked on the door before opening it to find Kagome snug in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha was blushing as he spotted Juliet catching him in the act of cuddling Juliet. "Hey," She told him. A gentle smile was on her face. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's normal to cuddle. It doesn't make you look weak, you know? Nor does showing your true feelings."

"Feh, whatever. Why are you here?" he asked in a shushed voice.

"Food is ready and we'll be leaving in two hours I think. We have guest who have so news for us. Do you need me to wake her or will you?" She inquired.

"I got it," Inuyasha said.

"Alright," Juliet said as she left the room.

^.^

Everyone in the groups sat on pillows as they finished their breakfast. "Can I tell now?" Ginasora asked as she set down her bowl.

"We all are full. So yeah." Juliet told her.

"Okay, well I had a vision of you dying." Ginasora said sadly. "Naraku finds you a threat and wishes to be rid of you. He has a spy in Sesshoumaru's castle, who told him of your ability to change your race and give powerful pups. You can imagine what the males plan to do to you and the other women in our group."

Juliet gulped nervously, _I am cursed with perverts! Perverts everywhere!_

"You adult people need to be ready for a fight. They will be at the well in three hours from now. We should leave earlier than that." Ginasora said. "We need to prepare for them or they will kill more than just one of us. We need to get your friends on the other side to prepare as well. This fight will not be easy on any of you and we children will stay here or in Keade's village until it is safe."

"But if they accidental destroy the well we'll have no way to get to you," Kagome said worried, but the children's safety would always come first even if it meant the children would be stuck in her time.

"Any you would have the means to see your family anymore," Juliet said sadly. "Maybe would could met them head on away from the well?"

"Just leave the children with me and several others in this 'Keade's village'." Ryota suggested.

"I'll also have Jaken and Ah-Uh assist you as well," Sesshoumaru told them. Never in a million years did he think that he would be fight along side Inuyasha, but here he was about to go into battle to protect what was his. Damn his mother for bringing them together!

"Aoi could help with that as well," Juliet agreed.

"They could go after the child rather than us," Kagome interjected. "Do you think that would be enough protection for them?"

"Let's hope so," Ryota said. "I maybe old. Doesn't mean I am weak."

.

In quite the hurry they left the well heading toward Keade's village. All where quite tense. This was the first time they had far warning of Naraku's attack and for once they could prepare for the battle ahead of them. Honestly Juliet was worried. She didn't want to loose the family she had created with Sesshoumaru, her best friend... boyfriend... intended whatever he was suppose to be to her now. Her eyes landed on his back as they headed for the village. He hadn't really expressed himself lately except for a few goodnight or good morning kisses here and there, but she had expected that. The two of them haven't been exactly alone lately except for that date in the park when he ask _that_ question.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were rather narrowed. His senses running at top gear to sense if any danger was near. His beast was as angry as he was. How dare those lowly creatures think they could take what was his! After so long he had found someone who care for him as he was and what he could be. He never thought he'd find someone like her. So he never bothered looking and he was honestly glad that he had not gone looking for a mate for if he did he would of likely never had Kage or found Juliet, but not someone threatened to take that all of it from him. He would not allow that even if it meant he would follow in his father's footsteps. In other words... dying for the sake of love of all things.

.

Several miles from the village Juliet, Sesshoumaru, Kuroryu, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stood ready for the coming battle far away from the well and village. Kirara had stayed with the children for extra protection of the children.

"Here they come!" Sango called out as a massive horde approached their numbers alone causing the very ground to tremble and dark ominous clouds flew over head and seemed to follow the horde. That was charging towards them at full speed.

"I see Naraku with them, but I can't smell him!" Inuyasha said.

"That's because it's a mere puppet." Miroku informed them. "Where is the true Naraku, is the real question."

"He's right," Kagome said nervous her bow drawn and ready to fire any moment. "I since several jewel shards among their numbers, but not Naraku's. Where could he be?"

Juliet swallowed at their numbers and she took a deep breath to steady herself. Naraku was after her and her heart clinched, pained in a dread warning. She had a feeling she was not going to like this one bit. The numbers were only to distract and separate them especially herself. She never seen so many demons at once before and she was a bit scared. Not that she would admit that to anyone other than herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to find that is had been Sesshoumaru who looked at her with both concern and questions in his eyes on that rather expressionless face. _Of course he'd know... even without the mark he'd know,_ Juliet thought as she smiled slightly. Juliet gave him a nod and his hand gave a soft squeeze before he let go to draw his Tokijin along with Juliet drawing her katana. Their eyes and expressions unreadable any they seemed to be able to face anything together.

"He's among them! Keep a sharp eye out and remember who he is after!" Kuroryu told them a single bladed Naginata (also known as a pike) that had a solid black handle and silver blade with a golden dragon mounded onto the blade for an elegant effect. They were ready.

"What the hell are we waiting for?!" Inuyasha demanded as his sword transformed. "Let's kick some ass!"

.

Ryota was neck deep in demons. There was to many even for someone as experienced as himself. Keade and Aoi was firing arrow after arrow at the demons and several brave souls made sure both were stoked fulled on poisoned arrows. The other villages were protected by a barrier, but other wise ignored. Jaken fired flames at many low level demons making sure they kept their distance for Rin and the other children and Ah-Uh took turns firing blue lighting bolts a various demons. Kirara stood farthest back... she was to be the escape goat if the other's had failed to protect the children and she couldn't afford to lash out at the demon to risk injuring herself. She and Kage were to run with the children and she stood in her larger form next to Kage who was also in his larger dog form that was near Kirara's size, if it was a bit larger than herself, as they both growled angrily.

"Aka Supaiku Kirisaki ma! (Red Spike Slasher!)" Ryota yelled out in his rough and serious voice. There was large, red, glowing, transparent, spikes sticking out of the ground in palling many of the demons turning them into red ash before there eyes and then the spikes disappeared. "Is this the best they got? I could do this all day."

"Damn... I've got to get me a weapon like that," Aoi said in amazement.

"You ain't ever getting a weapon like this one." Ryota said as he let out a slash the sent out a glowing red wave burst forward cutting away at a score of demons and sending many others flying into the air from the shear force of the blast, but they just kept coming. This was going to be a rather long battle and maybe he'd get a few new pretty scares out of it. How many had this Naraku sent to kill his beloved granddaughter? The number seemed countless, but it made him look the clever coward as well. Either way this should be fun!

^.^

Juliet and Sesshoumaru fought back to back as everyone seemed to form a group of two; Juliet and Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha, and finally Sango, Miroku, and Kuroryu. "Saimyosho!" Juliet called out over the waves of demons, "Miroku don't you dare use your wind tunnel!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, lady Juliet," Miroku said sounding unconvincing. Of course Juliet knew why. If it seemed as if it would be to much for them and his beloved Sango was in danger he would use it even if it killed him.

"Miroku! Don't! If you're poisoned from doing that crap and lose vigilance you weaken everyone's defenses especially Sango's and you could get her killed, you baka! Her blood would be on your hands and would everyone else that tries to help your ass!" Juliet informed him stubbornly. She wasn't about to watch Miroku get the woman he love killed with him doing something so stupid. Plus if Miroku died, Sango wouldn't be far behind because of how much she loved his perverted self. His death would be to much on the poor girl.

Miroku never really thought of it that way, _Dammit she's right! I won't let Sango die trying to protect me because of my stubborn stupidity!_ He thought to himself his hands tightening on his staff as he whacked a demon from him that was attempting to eat his face. "I won't use it!" He told her determined not to use his wind tunnel instead he threw sutras.

"Thank Kami," Sango said to herself as she sighed in relief.

.

Naraku watched from his puppets and Kanna's Mirror as the two groups fought the impossible numbers as he sat drinking green tea at his new castle. The piece would aline perfectly together sooner rather than later. Naraku was smirking to himself as he felt the puppets steadily getting closer to their goal. Yes this was quite the beautiful plan. He had put together and none had yet to notice the coming danger or to be precise Juliet didn't.

Only a few moments to go before the big show. Naraku was looking very forward to seeing the shocked gasp and the beautiful agony to appear on Juliet's cute face. Maybe he'd get a nice scream or two out of her as she was ripped apart. "This will be rather amusing," Naraku laughed that silky evil laugh of his.

(A/N: Oh brother... he creeps me the hell out, but he is still sexy! How the hell does he pull that off?! XD)  
(Juliet's side note: -Rolls eyes- You have serious problems!)

-_-'

Juliet felt he heart clinch painfully again in dread. _Something is coming..._ she thought to herself as she use her sword to cut off a demon's head. Juliet couldn't understand why she was feeling this but she was as if a massive horde of demons wasn't enough. _Wait! Are they merely a distraction?! That has to be it!_

"Something isn't right, Sesshoumaru," Juliet said wary her eyes looking over the battlefield looking for the answer to her gut feeling. "It's as if these demons are here just to keep us distracted."

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru nodded as his eyes also scanned the battlefield. Then as soon as they did they found the answer. There were exactly ten Naraku puppets surrounding them about thirty paces out or to be frank they surrounded Juliet's position. There was something odd about them as well. For one they didn't move and two every single one of them were smirking knowingly at Juliet.

"Oh... crap," Juliet said. _I don't like this on bit! What are they doing? What is their purpose and why don't they move?!_

Something suddenly caught Sesshoumaru's keen eyes and those eyes widen as he figured it out. They weren't moving because they acted as trees. Their roots heading deep into the earth... head toward Juliet that was cracking underneath her at that very moment. Sesshoumaru pushed her out the way! However he himself couldn't move fast enough out the way and a tentacle pierced his flesh throwing him a good distance away.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Juliet screamed as the tentacle pulled out of his body as he flew through the air. She stood rushing toward her beloved her heart humming in her ears as she cut down everything in her way to get to him.

He laid there not moving at all with his eyes closed as if asleep. There was a large gash in his stomach area and blood dripped out his mouth. "Sesshoumaru?" Juliet said as she kneeled next to him tears in her eyes as she checked his pulse. There she felt a small beat, however it felt rather weak.

 _BA-DA... BA-DA... BA-DA..._

 _Thank Kami he's alive,_ Juliet thought relieved if only slightly. "Everyone get over here! Now!" Juliet told them in a commanding voice. It didn't take them long to approached her as she stood scary calmly sort of way with her back to the group. "All of you protect Sesshoumaru," She told them.

"What of you?" Kagome asked in concern.

Juliet turned her eyes on them and they gasped in shock. They were the like Sesshoumaru's when he on the verge of turning into his youkai form as her face was beginning to elongate, "I'm going to put an end to this battle."

.

Ryota was getting tired. It had been quite some time since he fought these odds. Matter of fact it was during Midoriko's time that he last had a battle as fierce as this one. _I'm getting old,_ he thought to himself with sweat on his brow as suddenly a certain someone showed his face.

"Of course you are always the one to get himself in to the worst sort of trouble," Kenji said as he blocked an attack that would of killed Ryota.

"Like you have room to take, remember the fox triplets?" Ryota shot back as a smile light up his face seeing his old pall again.

"Not really no," He told his old time friend and brother.

"You were cheating on all of them with the other triples, you idjit," He reminded his old friend.

"Oh! Those triples!" Kenji laughed. "They where so feisty! I never thought they let up on the punishment! I was nearly burned to a crisp!"

"Yeah I had to save you ass!" Ryota laughed as he scent another red wave after the youkai.

"Man I miss though days!" Kenji said chuckling before he became very serious. "I have a great grandchild among those children?"

"Two if you count the adopted human girl." Ryota informed him.

"I see... I can't let my great grandchildren be in danger a moment longer... Dragon Twister!" Kenji roared as a twister tore at the ground and cut through the large score of demons still on the battlefield. Those that survive ran or disappeared into the forest.

"You are a true show off my brother," Ryota commented.

"Ha! I have to be the cool grandpa at some point!" Kenji said smirking and Ryota just rolled his eyes.

^.^

Juliet felt as her entire body was aflame. She couldn't understand what was happening to her as she was transforming and at the moment she honestly didn't care. Juliet was angry. _How dare they hurt what is mine! They must pay... they must die!_

A puff of smoke or cloud surrounded her and as it grew in size so did she. Juliet could feel her body getting hotter as she dropped to all fours. Her skin grew fur and her face shifted to that of a dog's. Her snout was long and slender with a black nose. Her ears were long like Inukimi's in her dog form. She stood slightly smaller that Sesshoumaru's height with a large crescent moon on her left hip and the same markings on Sesshoumaru's wrist on her left leg close to her paw. She looked glorious and fierce, but above all she looked pissed.

Then the smoke dispersed as she let out a horrifying roar. The smarter ones among the score of demons ran for their miserable little lives, but those that stayed went for the attack only to be pushed back by her powerful aura alone. She snorted at their stupidity before Juliet striked crushing... mauling... biting... she was on a total rampage for vengeance against the youkai that hurt the only man she would have as she mate.

Kuroryu also transformed to assist her on her rampage. The two killed all the Naraku puppets and Kuroryu kept several youkai from trying to sneak behind Juliet and harming her will she was in the middle of blood lust. The only one that could stop this puppy was her alpha and that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. Well... if in a pinch have a mad dog... it tends to help!


	21. A Dark Miko

**Nope... I don't own Inuyasha... wish I did. :C Anyway... this chapter just shocked me... though I really did know where it was going already... in a way! XD Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 21: A Dark Miko

Sesshoumaru didn't feel good at all. Every inch of his body was in some sort of pain even his little toe! The part that hurt worse was his stomach, but that wasn't what worried him as his eyes opened. He found himself lying in his bed back in his Shiro. The royal blue sheets surrounded him and he laid on the white fur pillows, but also under a fur blanket. The fur was fashion from the furs of his true form as was tradition of the Inuyoukai to proved and keep the pack warm. The room consisted of the colors of blues, purples, white, and black. At first he thought himself along in this room, _Where is Juliet? Is she alright? What of our children?_

His slowly sat up his body nearly spasm from the pain it caused him alone. He looked down to see her was covered in thick linens and he could see a bit of blood coming to the surface of the linens. Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw forcing his body to do as he command it to do and as he came to sit up he came to find his hand being tugged in another direction. His eyes followed to find the only woman that could grab his attention and bring out an 'attachment' in him for the girl Juliet.

Though he used the word 'attachment' it didn't feel like the correct word to describe what he felt in his very soul and entire being for this woman. Was this feeling that out powered everything else... was it what the humans called love? Sesshoumaru would die to protect this woman and he had a feeling she would do the same for him. He was confused on this emotion. Demons were capable of love of course. He's father, InuTaisho, alone was proof enough for that. He had yet to tell her of her the 'attachment' he felt for her, but she wasn't expecting him to either. When she told him _'No I like you just the way you are. I would never change anything about you.'_ It meant more to him than he would ever let on because of his left arm situation. He had heard the disgust behind his back at the shame of loosing his limb to a half-breed of all things, but she didn't seem to care. She loved him... just the way he was... for the lesser of himself than he was without that arm.

She currently sat in a chair her face firmly planted in the sheets of the bed as if she had stayed up so long she had fainted. Again for a second time she was covered in bandages under her knee length soft blue night gown that matched rather well in room. Everything from the neck down was covered in thick bandages, but she was very much alive even though their injures might equal each other. _Thank Kami... This Sesshoumaru... no I thought I had lost her there for a second._

Sesshoumaru gently had his mokomoko warp around Juliet and slowly as to not disturb her sleep placed her onto the bed there joined hands never ceasing their bond. She not laid half on the bed and half on his chest being mindful of their wounds. _She smell a bit different..._ he thought, _like after a beast takes over... that wild sort of smell like pine and fire. Did she recently transform? Does she possess such an ability?_

Warmth spread through both their bodies like a blanket. Sesshoumaru had laid back down wishing he had his other arm so he could hold the woman that half laid on him. He felt like half a man every time he was stuck in a position like this being forced to use his mokomoko for the most simplest of task. He could not hold back the sigh that was caught in his throat.

Then as if sensing his distress she released his hand and her arms wrapped around his chest subconsciously mindful of his wounded stomach. This gave his single arm freedom to hold her close to his person and he relaxed as he fell back to sleep.

^.^

"We must hide... Hisuiryu (Jade dragon)" a female voice said draped in black robes her voice filled with utter fear of what was to come. "Kenji will be at our heels soon enough."

"More that will come for us, my beloved Kurami (dark beauty)," said a male voice with slight demonic tendencies in his voice coming from a beautiful blue jade colored face. His slit silver eyes held a wisdom that most could never hope to possess with straight black hair so long it was near his ankles, but was kept in a high ponytail. "That child Juliet has returned to this world as I warned you she would. The jaw of Fate cannot be altered and those who try only crush all hope for themselves in the Wheels of Fate. This alliance with that filthy hanyou will fail and we shall fall if the tide is not turned."

"I figured that, but their must be a way out of this. I did all that man asked of me and yet his child will hope to slay me the very least." The female sounded disturbed as she spoke as her hands ran though her light brown hair while she looked upon him with sad dark blues. She only did what she had done thinking it was the right thing, but now it came back to bite her on the ass... hard enough to leave a scar too. She had only tried to protect the child that could alter the world to her will if she so wished it.

"That will be up to the child which you held so close once long ago. The one none know is also ours." He told her has took her hand with the utmost gentleness a dragon youkai like himself could possess. He knew death was likely to come for them after that _incident_ , but that did mean he didn't hope that it wouldn't come to pass.

The dark miko sighed heavily with regret as she leaned against her mate. She had given up so much just so she could forever remain with her beloved, but she could never give him children like the both of them wanted more than the world to have. They DID have it once, but she had sent that child away out of request and her own fears. "I wish she could understand... one day. I don't expect her to forgive us though."

"She just might, my love. Now that she is happy." Hisuiryu told her with a soft smile and a small light of hope in his silver eyes.

(A/N: -Raises hand- I'm confused! What do they freaking mean?!)  
(Juliet's side note:-Whacks Kainaya upside the head- Shut up you'll give away a plot twist!)  
(A/N: Ouch! That hurt! Dammit! I'm confused as much as the reader are! I bet!)  
(Juliet's S/N: Shut up an just eat your stinking popcorn! It'll be explained later anyway... I hope.)

.

"YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER IS WHHHHAAATTT TO MY GRANDSON?!" Juliet heard Kenji scream at the top of his lungs. She was sure he hurled those lungs out with how loud his voice was as it rumble throw the Shiro. She was pissed as she crawled out bed still swore from three days ago. Now that she thought about it. _When did I get into bed with Sesshoumaru? When did I even fall asleep?_

Not that she was that surprised she had fallen asleep she hadn't fallen asleep since the morning before the battle. What did surprise her though was that changing forms took so much out of her and it hurt a hell of a lot, but she refused to sleep until she was a hundred percent sure Sesshoumaru would be okay. She just knew in her gut that it must have been Sesshoumaru that had put her in bed. Juliet blushed. She never slept in the bed alone with him before. It was honestly kinda thrilling and embarrassing at the same instant, but more importantly she was happy he was okay. Nothing had ever worried her more than seeing the man she loved laying on the ground not moving and bleeding like that. She winced at the mere memory and then again as she remembered the feel of transforming into the beast of a form. The way her skin split and the agony of the thought of loosing him. Juliet lost her sense when he laid dying like that and she was sure she would of not stopped if she had not heard him calling out for her in is subconscious state of being.

Juliet sighed as she wonder if he knew he has so much control over her and her heart... perhaps even her very soul. She wrapped one of Sesshoumaru's haori around herself before stepping out of the room. She was glad this home was no where as big as the castle and it was far easier to navigate... though she was rather terrible at that in the first place and she began to put much faith in her nose as she sniffed out Kenji's scent. He was on the verge of yelling something else when she entered the library not looking very happy. "Quiet yourself," she said annoyed her voice had a cold warning to it that would rival even Sesshoumaru's voice and stature. "You most defiantly are related to Inuyasha with that big mouth of your, no offense, but you did just wake me up. If you wake Sesshoumaru with such racket I'll skin you alive."

Everyone in that room looked at her in shock. The Inu gang could not believe such a warm and kind girl could talk so coldly. Kenji seem suddenly very uncomfortable as well, but Ryota didn't seem at all surprised. Though Kenji had witness her brute strength on the battlefield, while Sesshoumaru laid unconscious. He never seen a female Inuyoukai filled with such rage in all his days. He most definitely did not want to be on the receiving in of that rage. _Was that her reaction for hurting her future mate?_ Kenji thought to himself a bit unnerved as a chill ran down his spin. _Scary..._

"I know you are my Sesshoumaru's grandfather, but that means little to me right now. Sesshoumaru and my child come first before all others." she clarified after the room became a bit to silent with fear for her liking as she glared at Kenji.

Suddenly there was a smile on the old Inuyoukai's face and he approved of her reaction. "That is alright dear forgive this old man's out burst. If you are anything like your gramps you will do well as Sesshoumaru's mate."

Juliet sighed and gave a gently smile as a blush brushed her cheeks, "Thank you... that means a lot." she told him before turning to her children who didn't seem very phased by her reaction by much. Their mother only became scary when she was in protect mode. "Come a long dears, you can help mommy cook. You too Shippo and Ginasora."

"Sounds fun! I've never helped anyone cook before!" Ginasora said excitedly.

"Can I help too?" Kagome asked, but her word actually meant, _'Your still recovering! Some of your wounds where really bad! You can't watch all the kids on your own! Let me help at least!'_

"Alright," Juliet agreed smiling a bit brighter.

"I'll come too!" Sango said following the little group half wish her brother was there with them smiling and giggling with the other children rather than in the petty claws of Naraku, but nothing was ever perfect. That was the rule of any world unless it was heaven which this place was certainly not.

^.^

Iwoa hid in shadow concealing his presences as he approached a Shiro cloaked in shadow and mystery. It had been a very long time since he stepped foot here of all places. For him it had been fifteen years then another seven years before that day. Thing where rather complicated... they always were. No matter what world you tread on. Not that he cared at all. What he cared about was loosing. Iwoa hated to loose... to his own father... to that filthy demon Sesshoumaru! "Kurami!" He called form the door as he knocked roughly not caring if was only three in the morning. "Open up! We need to speak!"

Instead of Kurami opening the door it was Hisuiryu who was giving the man a death glare. "What do you want, Iwoa?" the dragon demon demanded his extra long elf like ears twitching in disgust of the little man before him.

"Where is Kurami? I will not speak with filth such as you," Iwoa said darkly.

"Oh? Why not? Your doing so now. It's not that hard. Is it?" He said sarcasticly enjoying the expression on this idiot's face. He looked like he just was hit by a frying pan. Well it's what he get for just walking into it in the first place. He wondered how wishful at what his reaction would once the truth was spoke and he hoped the child at least had some of his sarcastic personality. It would be more entertaining that way. "Did the mean kitty take your tongue, soulless human?"

"Just bring her to me. I have no time for your games." He said brushing past the youkai into the home. The outside never did the inside much justice. The outside pretty much said, _'Stay away this place is haunted,'_ but the inside had warm, welcoming, and homey kind of feel to it even with a dark miko living in this place with her dragon mate.

"Kami! Who is banging on our blasted door so early in the morning?! The sun is yet to make it's morning rise!" Kurami growled annoyed much like a snarling youkai. She wasn't one you wanted to wake up in the mornings. This one was not a morning person by any means as she came down the stairs. "Who ever it is I'm turning them into a toad and let the birds have at them while I watch!"

"Hello Kurami," Iwoa called to her in an emotionless voice that cause a sudden chill in the room.

"Iwoa! I should of know. You always have bad timing!" Kurami groan not really caring even if his presence was a bit unnerving do to the fact he had no soul... quite literally.

Iwoa shrugged, "I need you to send her back with me and make her forget this world." he said getting straight to business.

"You mean Juliet?" she inquired her heart dropping at his request. She had waited for her return, but it wasn't suppose to be like this. Kurami was suppose to take her away from under Iwoa idjit and arrogant nose right before she turned the age of twenty-one.

"Who else?" he said a bit annoyed.

"I will not," The dark miko said rather bluntly. "She was never suppose to leave this world in the first place. I know better now even if I thought that sending her away would protect her, but I was dreadfully wrong. I will not send her somewhere she will never be happy or make her forget that happiness either. I believe your wife would agree on that with me. After all I was the one who helped with her pregnancy and made sure both survived for your wife was to weak to carry a child as powerful as her."

"She was able to have a second what does it matter to you Kurami? She is my daughter and I do as I wish with her." Iwoa said rather annoyed.

The Dark Miko's hair flared as her dark reiki rose to the surface. She was angry. He voice was full of power an malice as she spoke, "Know this, soulless filth. I will not allow it and if you try anything to hurt that child I WILL hunt you down and kill you even if I have to travel to over a thousand worlds to do so. Your soul is already mine, Iwoa, and you forget I hold the cards in our little game. Do not take me likely. Your wife isn't her _only_ mother. I was the one who carried her in my being for nine out of fourteen months it took to birth her. I was the one the one who birthed her into this world. My blood runs in her veins even more than your own. Just wonder how she would react if she knew how much I love her!"

(A/N: O.O I was not expecting that! XD)


	22. Mother's Love and Tales of Sacrifice

**Of course I don't own Inuyasha! Now this was an great chapter! I just couldn't stop writing it until it was finished! Anyway please Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 22: A Mother's Love and Tales of Sacrifice

Over twenty- two years ago... in Juliet's terms of, but it was roughly four to three hundred for the couple that Juliet was brought into their lives. For beyond a hundred years Kurami and Hisuiryu struggled to have a child of their own, but as a dark miko and Hisuiryu being a dragon inception seemed impossible. Things such as this would tear most coupled apart, but not them even as their hopes of having a child slowly dwindled. When the last shred of hope began to fade a young couple approached their door while Kurami's mate was out for supplies with several servants.

Mourning the hope of a child or not Kurami felt an undeniable need to open that front door to see a young couple groveling at her feet. She thought of sending them both straight to hell for bothering her at her darkest hour, but... she sensed a third presence within the female. The male's words slowly streamed through her mind, "Please... save my wife... my child... I'll do anything! Please!"

An idea wicked or not sprung to life in her mind as she smirked. "Very well," was all she said on the subject before she invited them in.

To be honest she was never meant to be a dark miko, but she had killed humans and defied gods to be with the man she loved and to protect him. He never asked her to become like this, but he loved her even more for her sacrifice just so they could be together. It was all worth it in her eyes and she would of never done it any differently.

She gestured for the both of them to sit in the sitting area as she observed their strange clothing. _They come from the future,_ she thought to herself not really caring for these two had what she wanted and she would have it right under their noses. They did not deserve such a child. The father had a weak and pathetic spirit of an imbecilic man and the wife may have been kind, but she was weak in both character and will. The child would be to strong for either to handle, but... Kurami could quite easily in fact with a bit of help from her beloved mate.

A servant brought the couple tea as Kurami sat across them. Her eyes were narrowed as she studied them looking into their fate finding it rather dull, but a smile appeared slow crossing her pale flesh of her flawless face as she looked into the child's only peeking here or there. She could already see the child in her mind's eye. Her child not these fool's, who where so kind as to bring her such a gift they yet to know they have brought.

The male looked up at her and she noted he looked rather desperate, "Tell me why you wish to for me to do this. You know it will not be for free. I'm not know for charity."

"Where we are from the doctors nor any other can remove the child without killing them both." the male said his voice drowned in sorrow. "I love her please don't let her die!"

"The future you mean," she said as if it where no big deal and it still wasn't in her opinion. Time never really bothered her in the first place. She watch as the man nodded a question presenting itself in his eyes. "I've been there. That is all you need know."

Yet again he nodded, "My father Ryota and his... blood brother suggested I find you. Said you might be able to help."

"The Ryota and Kenji brothers. Ha... it's been a long since I saw those two. I haven't seen them since I retired to live a life of my own with who I wish to share it with. They are quite correct on the subject, however. I can help but as I said there is a price. I will save you wife, but the child can not be save by ordinary means. The child in her womb is to powerful for such a... mundane woman such as her to bare without dying, but there is a way."

"Then how?" he asked.

"The child will be bore by myself. In other words she will become my daughter, but she will still have the blood of you and your little wife. My payment for such a gift. Is the child in her belly. Once she is born and even before then it is likely I will become attached I wish to see the child as often as I will it." She told him her expression rather serious. "I also get to name her and it'll take much longer for such a child to be born as powerful as she is. I do not wish for you two to hover around me while she grows. You will have her in a two years once she no longer need to breastfeed and to insure her proper health. Do the two of you agree to these terms?" It would of actual took only a year and a half, but she wanted to establish a bond with the child so the baby would always know just who her real parents were. Not that that this couple needed to know this.

The human woman was panting with sweat on her brow as she looked at the woman before her with big brown eyes that Kurami immediately didn't want her child to have them. She hated them both, but her heart swelled at the thought of having a child of her own... though things will not turn out the way these two would expect, but she could tell this woman cared more for her own life than her child's... what a pity. The male also cared more for his wife more than a baby that was killing her. What a true petty as well, but fortune was in the Dark Miko's favor this day because that child was her's. "Unless you don't want the child at all. I will keep it." She added to a spark of hope flare in their minds. She truly despised both these idjits. They had no idea what they where giving up.

"We will have to keep the child or my father would kill me, but I agree to your terms." Iwoa said as he remembered the lecture he received form his father about his disappointment in him yet again. Ryota never liked his wife. She was to weak he would tell him constantly.

"I as well," said the half fainted woman.

"Splendid," she said as she stood. "I will preform a spell once it is done both of you shall leave and not return for two full years."

The mumbled an agreement and Kurami began a smirk threatening to form on her face. Oh the fun she had planned and how stupid could these creatures be?! Either way what a happy day this turned out to be!

The couple left some hours ago. The was a small bump in her belly of where the child would grow even more than she had, but she had paused her growth for now until she could place something of herself and her mate into the growing child. Kurami smiled as she decided what the child would look like. She would have blue eyes like her own, but brighter like before she became a dark miko. She liked that female's dark chocolate hair and decided to keep the color even if she had a lighter tone of brown hair herself, but it would be thick and strong like her demon father's. She also noted she had to keep some of the characteristics of the human parents, but that would have to wait for her new father to arrive home. He would be happy. She hoped.

^.^

Hisuiryu entered his home the smell of a humans lingered in the lounge along with a burst of magic on Kurami's part. Their was a strange smell as well. His eyes widen as he dropped the supplies he had gone out to get. She was pregnant! His heart thumbed in his chest with happiness, "Hisuiryu? Are you home? We need to talk!" his mate called from her laboratory.

In a flash he was there, "My love what-"

"Let me explain first," She told him as she gently rubbed an oil over her belly to help with the stretching of her being as she sang softly to the child and she hoped she'd never forget this song because it was her mother's lullaby when she was a child. She wanted to pass it on to her daughter.

 _Golden wings take flight..._

 _Silver wings rule the night..._

 _A broken heart heals..._

 _Another swells with love..._

 _A girl in the moon light smiles so bright..._

 _Fear flees in fright from the sight..._

 _Golden wings take flight..._

 _Silver wings rule the night..._

 _Listen and you can hear her sing..._

 _She sings a lullaby so catchy it rings..._

 _She sings for the ones we've lost..._

 _And the ones we have found..._

 _Golden wings take flight..._

 _Sliver wings rule the night..._

 _And my you days be bright..._

 _And your dreams be full of light..._

"A young couple came today." she began looking at her mate with pure joy in her dark blue eyes. "The baby was killing his wife for the child was to strong for her. Unlike myself. This child is the grandchild of old friend Ryota. You remember him, yes?"

"Of course, my love. He and Kenji are like family to you. What is going on? Why is that couple's child within you?" he asked his hopes suddenly taking a nose dive into oblivion.

She smiled doing her best to keep a hold of her excitement, "That is simple darling I'm making child ours. I have paused her growth and waited for you to came home. We can not conceive a child by normal means so the gods gave us another way. The human couple will know nothing of it for at least two years. However she is not a normal human child. Her path and fate is greater than either of us can ever know. She is the reincarnation of that immortal human from so long ago and she will reestablish the balance of this world and one day she may find the mate that could earn her heart as you have mine."

"What must we do?" he asked he'd give almost anything to have a child especially with his beloved.

She smiled softly at him, "I well place our blood in the child and make her as she will be."

O.O

The day her child was born was the most blissfully painful day of her life and it worth every second of pain she bore. The child now rested in the arms of her mate. The child had her skin color and her original eye color, but her mate's intelligence in her eyes and the same thickness of hair even with her just being born. Kurami smiled as she sighed tiredly as she rested against the pillows while a servant cleaned away the sweat off her brow. "Juliet," she whispered. "Her name is Juliet, my love."

"After the play in England?" he asked surprised.

"No in honor of us for putting love before duty as she did." Kurami said as she closed her eyes absolutely exhausted. After she had reformed the child to it had taken nine more months for her to birth the child. She adsorbed so much energy even from her mate as well when they shard their energy. She would be a handful and she was happy.

^.^

It took three years for that couple to come see their child. Kurami had it in her to deny them, but they are also her parents as well... though she was Juliet's mother more than that weak female. Hisuiryu was already teaching the child to make trouble and she couldn't be prouder.

Juliet was more like Ryota, herself, and Hisuiryu those idjits. For that she was more than thankful. Juliet was a strong girl, but she was also very kind. She allowed them to take her for a while and that was one of the loneliness nights of her life even with Hisuiryu's comfort. Kurami had a feeling felt that her love felt the same.

It only took several days before Iwoa and his wife with Juliet demanding they take her. Apparently Juliet had been crying for days Kurami's heart both swelled and wept over her child. She took Juliet back and they moved their home elsewhere so her everyone could see her. Ryota was over joyed to see her and his 'little princess'. They where all happy for a time.

One day a seer approached them. Ginasora's mother Lady Akemi. In private she foretold her vision of the death of Juliet to both Kurami and Hisuiryu. Kurami cried and she was terrified of loosing her child. What was she to do? How was she to protect her child from this world?

Lady Akemi just smiled and said, "The opportunity will soon show itself... be sure to take it."

That opportunity did come threw Iwoa. Her fear was the only reason she agreed to send Juliet into another world with that moron. To protect her she swept away her memories of them for safe keeping for the day they reunited, but she now knew without a doubt that it was a mistake. She watched through a mirror that was a gift from Akemi before she died. He daughter felt so alone it that other world. It broke her heart to watch, but she forced herself to. Not wanting to miss a second of her beloved daughter's life and it was the same with her mate.

.

"You can try you filthy witch! I am her father and she will abide by my will! Do you understand you whore of a youkai!" He yelled at her causing Hisuiryu to growl threateningly. He wanted to tear this human apparent. This male's only saving grace was Juliet. She would be hurt if her human father had been killed.

She glared hateful at Iwoa now in her present time as she summoned his soul to her hand and sqeezed it. Iwoa cried out in pain as he fell to his knees where he belonged. Kurami was beyond furious. How dare he demand such a thing from her?! After everything he had done! "You never even wanted her in the first place!" Kurami growled. "My mate and I sacrificed everything for her. The only thing I ever regretted was trusting you! Do you know how often she cried?! Do you know who alone she was?! How often she cry alone?! Don't you even dare judge me or my family! You are going back to that mundane world and you will never return! I will make sure of that!"

"NOOOOO!" Iwoa yelled out as he was suddenly dragged into what looked like a black hole.

"It is done," She said, "and so it what ever deal we had with Naraku. He tried to hurt my baby and I will not allow that to continue."

"That is the best thing you said all day my love." Hisuiryu said as he embraced his mate and placed a kiss upon her temple. "Shall we wait for them? Or go to them."

"Let them come to us." She told him with a smirk on her lips. "They will be coming soon as it is."


	23. How Does He Do That?

**Of course I don't own Inuyasha! Wish I did, but I don't. T-T Anyway enjoy as always and REVIEW! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions!**

Chapter 23: How Does He Do That?

"RRRRAAAAH!" Naraku yelled as he flipped over a table. "First Juliet lives! Now that witch and her mate deny ME! What is going on here?!"

Kagura smiled under her fan as she made sure to keep her distance. She loved it when his plans went awry. He always acted so smart and like he was above everyone else, but here he was acting like a three year old who just lost his toy. _How amusing,_ she thought as she slowly backed up further and left the room before Naraku noticed.

Honestly she was relieved that they where alright. She would prefer to be friends with those morons than a slave to this asshole! She was sadden Sesshoumaru had chosen someone other than herself, but she was not a petty woman and wished this 'Juliet' would bring him joy... if Sesshoumaru ever felt joy. You could never really tell with that enigma of a man. She would never really know.

Kagura's eyes landed on Kohaku. She pitied this boy, but unlike Naraku she knew his influence of the child was gone, but his life was still held by the shard in his neck. Kagura sighed. Her only ally was a child and a human of all things. _Blasted all of it to hell!_

.

Ryota laid on the roof of the Shiro looking at the stars, "Was is all worth it Kurami?" he asked himself. He was the only one to know that she and Hisuiryu were also Juliet's parents. He never even told Kenji about it which was saying something. It was the only secret he ever kept for that dog. He hope not one would be to made at him for keeping it hidden. Kurami and Hisuiryu were good parents... more that his own son. Where the hell did he go wrong with that idjit boy again? Oh yes... his mother. That was were.

 _Damn..._ he thought to himself. _Things are going to get even more complicated sooner rather than later. Of course I wish things were easier than this. I would of done told them of this secret if it were my secret to tell. It is not, however. I hope Juliet understands just how much those two love her and for them not to have to face my grandchild's full wrath... it's absolutely terrifying if your on the receiving end, but fun to watch if she's mad at someone else!_

"What ever this path takes us... it should be interesting..." Ryota told himself with a sigh.

However there was one other that knew of her parentage. He wondered if Sesshoumaru's mother had already put the pieces together. _That woman is impossible to keep a secret from for long,_ he thought as he spotted a familiar dog demon flying in the air and she descended onto the earth before the Shiro. "Inukimi... now this is quite the surprise." he called to her from the roof as he sat up before jumping off the roof to join her side.

"Ryota... is that you? You have more scars... that's no surprise there. Juliet is your granddaughter is she not?" she replied a small smile on her face. It had been a long time since he seen this man and he always fascinated her or maybe she just liked all of his scars. Perhaps it was how he held them with pride.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Can't say I'm sorry about that. I always loved my reward of them. Yes, Juliet is." he told her. "Of course you already know that. Didn't you?"

"Yes, of course, I did. She has quite a bit of your personality when it come to justice, but her form of justice... is more like her mother's. So vicious. I can't help, but to approve of her and the match," she replied smirking. "Is my son and Juliet alright? I heard they where attacked and my son injured. I was worried so I came."

"Sesshoumaru has yet to fully awake. His wound however are nearly fully healed and so are her's. Juliet has barely left his side of course." He told her and a even wider smile crossed the Inuyoukai's face.

"Of course she hasn't. Her devotion to my son is great. Do you think they would make good mates? They already act as such at times of course." She said thoughtful.

"I think there would be none that could challenge them if they were. Sesshoumaru would defiantly rule all of Japan with such a bride at his side. Juliet would want for not and they would happy I would imagine. Your son has already asked me for my granddaughter's hand. I'm not the only one he has to ask. We both know of this... quite well in fact."

She gave a curt chuckle, "Of course I do. The surprise will be entertaining I assume. Be sure to tell me everything of it." she told him.

"You know me. I love to gossip." He told her with a chuckle before he began to walk away, "It was good catching up with you, Lady Mother."

"And you as well Lord Ryota. 'Keep your shield arm up...'" she told him.

"'...your aim low and eyes sharp.'" he replied smirking before he left her to do her thing. The saying was of Ryota's house and it was full of warrior. Grand ones, but that was very long ago. Very few every said their goodbye like that any more. He was very surprised that she remembered that.

(Juliet's S/N: You watch to much Game of Thrones! -Whacks Kainaya with another ladle-)

(A/N: I know... I'm so ashamed! I can't break the habit. T-T and where did you get that ladle? I thought I hid those from you!)

(Juliet's S/N: I bought it just so I could hit you with it!)

(A/N: You have problems...)

(Juliet's S/N: I know right?! Isn't it fun?)

^.^

Juliet flinched a bit as her children hugged her. She was still in pain. It was mostly do the her first transformation into a beast form the next time it should not hurt like this. Maybe it was also the fact that she was a human to began with and that is why it hurt so damn much. Not that she cared. Pain was a blissful thing when it kept those you can for safe. She'd suffer a hell of a lot more if it meant Sesshoumaru was never harmed or that her family was never to be in danger again, but that was wishful thinking.

"It's time for bed, you two." Juliet said as she walked them both to the children's room that they were currently sharing with Shippo while their parent's healed up.

"So momma... when will daddy wake up?" Rin asked with no lack in concern.

"I don't know, but he's nearly healed... so not long from now." Juliet said with a forced smile as she tucked them in.

"Okay, but keep an eye on him for me," Rin said will a huge grin on her face as Juliet kissed them both good night before leaving the room.

"I will," Juliet said as she left down the hall way to Sesshoumaru's room. Her heart was heavy as she sat on the bed. She couldn't look at him right now. Juliet felt a bit ashamed that Sesshoumaru been hurt on her watch. She was supposed to protect Sesshoumaru... not the other way around. _I can't let it happen again. What if he's seriously hurt next time and can't recover?_

She ended up sighing louder than she intended. _Sesshoumaru still hasn't woken up... I am so worried. It something like this normal? It's been almost five days. It's driving me crazy! Please... wake up..._

Something warm and wet sled from her eyes. A _m I... crying? I feel like a weak hurt little girl again! Dammit! How pathetic am I?!_ She thought as she rubbed away her tears angrily. Crying always made her look weak and last time she cried was when she promised to protect Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kage with her very life. In truth she wanted to cry her eyes out. She was so worried and scared. Juliet had nearly lost Sesshoumaru during that damnable battle. She felt as if she was falling to pieces, but the only thing that kept her strong was her children.

Suddenly she gasped in surprise as Juliet found herself on her back her hands above her head snared in a very large... very familiar hand. She looked into those molten golden. "Your," she began as she blushed at their position. He was on top of her his knees between her legs. If she ever felt smaller than she was in her life it was right now. His breath hit her neck... warm and calming yet this hand an ability to set her a flame.

"Does the cat have your tongue?" he asked after a moment when she didn't finished.

Juliet couldn't she looked away ashamed, "You got hurt because of me," she whispered forcing the tears not to leave her eyes. She of course was over joyed that he had finally awoken and apparently with a lot of energy if he was in a mood to bin her under him.

"I would do so again. You are mine." he told her as his lips kissed her head. "I am to protect you. It is rather simple. You where afraid?" he asked, but all he received was a nod. "Is that way you smell as if you took your beast form?"

Juliet swallowed, "Yes... when you fell unconscious. I was so angry. I felt like I was being ripped apart. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to. Please... don't do that to me again!" she voice was small and pleading as a tear finally escaped her. "I was so scared that I would loose you!"

"You will not," he told her as he blue eyes looked upon him and he could not hold back the need to kiss his betrothed.

When his lips touched her's all of her worries seem to just slip away. Ever worry just disappeared like they were never there. _How does he do that?_ She wondered as her thoughts began to fog and only focus on him. His body heat surrounded her as she shivered. Oh how she wanted to touch him, but with her hands so securely in his hand over her head she couldn't do so. His lips were so soft as they dominated her mouth. His tongue brushed over her lips and she instantly opened her mouth for his. She had never don't a kiss like this before. Her face was red as she shyly stroked his tongue with her own and then he did so with his own. This was one of the most thrilling moments in her life and she was suddenly very... hot, but she didn't care.

"Surprise! Guess who's here!" a voice said from the door.

Sesshoumaru pulled away and Juliet cursed under her breath as she buried her face against his chest, "Sure has such bad timing. You'd think she was related to gramps!" Juliet growled only loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear.

"Agreed," he told her before he wrapped an arm around her waist holding her close and then he turned to his mother, "Mother, why are you here again?"

"I heard a bird talking of your injuries. I came to check on you. Apparently I'm interrupting something rather imminent. Little Juliet is very embarrassed. Such a modest girl. How cute too. I will speak with you in the morning then. Oh and congratulations on the proposal son. I am so proud and happy for you. Now good night you little love birds." She said her voice very teasing and Juliet just blush even redder.

Why was everyone always is their business? It sucked!


	24. The Homecoming

**I don't own Inuyasha just all Oc characters! Review! I love hearing from my readers and your opinions! More importantly Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: The Homecoming

It was one week after that night embarrassing as it was to Juliet and she couldn't stop thinking about _it_ either, but that was not important at the moment. They where on the hunt for the witch that took her father's soul, stole her memories, and sent her into a world she didn't belong. Something just didn't feel right about it. She couldn't put her finger on it. Kenji wanted to kill the woman, but Ryota had been quieter than usually. What was going on here? What did she not know?

They stopped at midday for rest and a meal. Inuyasha and his little pack decided to come with them. Most because Kenji had put his foot down and insisted that he should. For some reason or another the pup agreed. Perhaps it was the fact that Kenji embraced Inuyasha with open arms or the fact that he had defended him when some noble man came to the Shiro yesterday. Juliet wasn't sure of any of it to be frank. It was weird to her. This never happened in the Manga or Anime. She didn't know what to think of it.

However, Inuyasha had a family now though Sesshoumaru still hated his guts, but that was a normalcy when it came to brothers. Either the two would be so close they'd die for each other without a second thought on the matter or they would hate and fight each other to a very bitter end. In a way she was the same with her human brother, but it was also very different.

Juliet always loved her baby brother no matter how cruel he turned out to be, but he was in a way like Naraku... arrogant, smart, and full of malice. She didn't want to admit to herself that he was like that, but after a while it becomes impossible not to. The boy was born to be evil it seemed and she found herself feeling sorry for him. He would never understand nor will he ever know how beautiful love was. In the pit of her stomach she knew that... one day he's come for her... and she would have no choice other than...

"You alright, Juliet? You look rather pale." Sango said with concern as she touched Juliet's shoulder.

She flinched harshly, "Oh... um yes... just a bad thought crossed my mind is all." she informed the slayer as she stared into her bowl of stew. Juliet had thought of this once before. The thought of it alone made her sick to the stomach. She put her bowl down no longer hungry. _Would he of turned out like this if he had been born in this world and not the other? No... I don't thing it would of helped. Charles... I'm sorry..._

"What as it about?" Sango asked as she sat next to her.

"It's... nothing. I don't want to talk about... I'm sorry." Juliet said as she stood abruptly. "I need a walk. I'll be right back."

"Do you need someone to come with you?" Kagome inquired.

"No... I want to be alone for a minute." Juliet replied before walking into the forest.

.

She had walked for fifteen minutes in a straight line for once. She wanted a moment to herself... something she didn't get often now that she had two children and a mate-to-be. Her back leaned against the rough wood of a tree breathing heavily. _I know... he'll... and I'll have to... I don't think I can do it! He's my brother! Kami please... spare him..._

Tears slipped from her eyes as her back slid down the tree until her bottom hit the ground. "No..." she cried as she placed her face into her knees letting the wet and hot tears out as she wrapped her arms around her legs rocking back and forth. She was so suddenly filled with so much sorrow and dread to the point she thought she would burst at the seams. Most the world be so cruel on such things? Must despair be everywhere no matter where you are?

A gentle feathery like touch stroked her arm making Juliet look up to see a beautiful woman through the blurriness of her tears. She had long light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Their pale skin was the same town and they looked so similar you'd think they where sisters. Juliet looked more like this woman then she did her own mother. She wore a light blue kimono made of the softest silk she had ever felt. On her full lips was a soft sad smile and her eyes were sad as well. She reached out and stroked Juliet's cheek with a love and gentleness she had yet to know... it was a motherly like touch. That touch that was like no other. The one only your mother could give if you felt as if you were about to fall apart and her comfort was only thing that could hold you together.

Without warning Juliet could not fight the urge to launch herself into the woman's arms that were so... strangely familiar... yet so alien to Juliet. The woman didn't seem surprised as she wrapped her arms around her as Juliet cried her eyes out. It felt like it was right to be like this with this strange woman. At first she thought the woman an angel, but she knew better and somehow she knew she had met this woman before. Where? She did not know.

"Juliet..." she whispered into her hair as she kissed Juliet's head with such familiarity, "I am so sorry... for all of this pain you've been put through, because of me and my fear of loosing everything... I didn't know... until it was to late."

Juliet's eyes widen as she pulled away to look up at her, "You're the Dark Miko!"

"I am more than that to you," she corrected softly as she whipped away one of Juliet's tears. "I can't stand to see you cry, dear. You wish to know the truth, yes? I will show you in do time."

Juliet couldn't speak out of shock as the miko pulled an amulet from her kimono and placed it into Juliet's palm. It was made of jade in a shape of a dragon with a blue gems for eyes on a silver chain and it glowed gently with a silvery white light. Then she disappeared and all she could hear was her voice on the wind. "This will lead you to me and be a key to enter my home. Keep it close to your heart. Only you, your children, and your intended will be permitted to enter my home. The rest will have to wait outside the area. Keep it close to your heart. It will lead you there. To me and who you are."

"Wait! Please! What does that mean?!" she called out, but the Dark Miko was already gone. There was something in the way she spoke that made Juliet heart ache with the loneliness that she had within her for years as she grew up in the other world. It was a bottomless void inside her. One only Sesshoumaru and her children had been able to filled... most of it at least... but it was still there in the back of her mind. Like a piece of herself was missing and she knew not what.

Slowly Juliet touched her cheek the one the dark miko had touched so gently. She could still feel the warmth of her hand there as if her body was savoring that woman's touched. _What the hell is going on?! Why did she comfort me? I've never been this confused! What do... I do? It's like I'm stumbling around in the dark here! Why is no one telling me what's going on?! What is this secret she has over my head?!_

O.O

Juliet had not slept since that day and it had been three full days. Honestly she had no idea what she couldn't sleep. It was all so weird and driving her completely insane or that was what she thought it was. Juliet was trying so hard to remember where she had seen that woman that was so gently and... motherly to her, but she couldn't. Just who was this dark miko to her?

She had only spoken to Sesshoumaru of what happened and no one else. He was the only one that she would speak to on such manners for his opinion was the one she valued most even more that her own grandfather. Well that and she didn't want to worry anyone about but at least one person should and so she chose her intended. Sesshoumaru refused to leave her side after he had heard of what happened. She didn't mind it as much as she thought it would, but it did make her worry more of this strange matter.

"Juliet are you sure your okay?" Kagome asked for the hundredth time that day. "You haven't slept in days."

She looked up bags under her eyes, "I'm fine, plus we're almost there."

"Yeah in fucking dragon county!" Inuyasha huffed. "Are you sure we're going in the right direction?!"

"Sit boy! Your so inconsiderate, Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kagome practically growled at him while his face was trap a foot deep in the dirt.

"Scared _little_ brother?" Sesshoumaru asked a mocking brow raised at him.

"Bah!" He spit dirt out his mouth as his head lifted from the ground, "Feh! Like I'd be scared of some damn lizard! Bring them on! I kicked Ryukotsusei's ass! I can certainly kick theirs'!"

"We shall see if you're boast rings true soon enough." Sesshoumaru said flatly as he just smirked.

"Oh Kami I hate your ass!" Inuyasha growled.

"This Sesshoumaru assure you the feeling is almost mutual," He told the pup of a man his expression was mute as he continued, but there was mischief in his molten gold eyes. "Though this Sesshoumaru had a better ass. Could it be jealousy of my bottom? This Sesshoumaru surely does not envy yours."

Juliet bit her lip trying not to laugh at the speechless expression on Inuyasha's face before she heard several howls of her new companions' laughter before her will swayed and Juliet also laughed. "That was... perfect... just perfect." she said in-between breaths as she laughed.

"This Sesshoumaru takes your silence as a yes."

^.^

The bog was quite... to quite. Sinister aura's floated around like the ghost of those that had died in such a miserable place. The bones of humans and demons were scattered everywhere of those who lost there way and died in this place and bones from old battlefields. The fog cause those to pass not to be able to see a foot in front of there fact unless you where a demon that is. Even so it was hard to find one place to go in such a frightening place.

The only thing the fog didn't touch was Juliet that seemed to protect with a rather large invisible sphere shaped force field. She was wearing the necklace given to by the Dark Miko that was now glowing brightly like a star and grew brighter with ever step they took.

"Finally you arrive, Juliet and her pack." a male's voice said in the distance.

Juliet spotted the man first. His had blue shaded jade like skin and silver eyes and she noted in the back of her mind that they had the said nose... nice and straight and rather small but just the perfect size for his handsome features. His black hair was rather thick like her's was. Those silver eyes of his were wise as he smiled at her ever so gently. "I see you got my gift." he told her.

"This necklace? Wait... sorry. Who are you?" Juliet asked curiously unable to feel if he was evil. He didn't seem the type to be evil, but looks could be deceiving. They always were.

"Yes, the necklace. My name is Hisuiryu. I am the mate of the Miko you gave my gift to you." he told her. "Your companion will wait out here until our business is done. Your children and intended are welcomed to follow. Oh and it would be wise not to wonder off. You'll loose your way and never be found."

"Sesshoumaru? Are you bringing the kids will us?" Juliet asked concerned.

"Yes, they would be safer with the both of us." Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Good now come," Hisuiryu said leading the way through the fog like he knew the land as if he was born there. It did take more that twenty minutes to arrive at the mansion and he slid the door open and said, "Welcome back home, Juliet."


	25. Who I am

**Sorry the update was so late work has been crazy and hit a road block in my writing, but I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy and Review! Tell me your opinions! I'd love to hear from you! :D**

Chapter 25: Who I am

"Welcome home, Juliet."

Juliet flinched at his words, but she was also very curious of them. Was she here before? Her eyes quickly looked around as her eyes widen in surprise. It was surprisingly opened and welcoming. The drapes in the receiving room where a bright color of greens and blues with traditional Japanese floors and furnishings. As Juliet, Sesshoumaru, and the children followed the man down the hall into the living room Juliet stopped dead on her tracks.

Before her eyes was a large painting hung over the fire place and the Europe styled black marble mantle. It was framed in the black stained oak frame. Most would of thought it was just a simple family painting, but it was more to Juliet. It contained her four year old self. Her hair was half up in a cute side ponytail a lot like how Rin kept her hair. There was the biggest smile on her face as she sat in the smiling Dark Miko's lap while the miko sat in a chair with the dragon demon standing behind them a hand on each of their shoulder as he lean toward them slightly a gentle smile on his face. Everyone looked so happy... everyone even her.

Juliet chest quivered in pain, "What is this?" her voice whispered as she clenched her chest and Sesshoumaru quickly wrapped his arm around her waist glaring at the two before them.

"Our family painting. By the way my name is Kurami and of course this is Hisuiryu my mate is you have yet to know that. The pain you feel is a side effect of the spell... it will pass." the Dark Miko informed them from the same blue velvet covered chair in the painting. "Do you understand yet, my dear?" she asked with a soft smile as she looked upon them.

"Your saying... your... my parents?" Juliet asked as she leaded into Sesshoumaru for support and his grip on her tightened making her feel safer. "How is that even possible?! I'm Ryota grandchild and an immortal human!"

"You are those things and you are our daughter. Please sit and I will explain." she replied in a calm voice as she gestured cross from her to the couch as Hisuiryu stood behind his mate his hands on her shoulder seeming rather calm. It was the sort of calm monks had after a day of deep mediation, but for a man like him it seemed a permanent feature upon his face. However one would be a fool to think he would keep such a calm exterior for in a second he could get rather... dark.

Juliet slowly nodded before she sat down with her son in her lap, Rin on her right and Sesshoumaru on her left. Sesshoumaru was worried and something wasn't right with all of this, but then this home was so out of place with the outside world. He could feel his own muscles loosen for there usual tensity. He didn't know why, but this place made him calmer. It made him more suspicious of the two. His hand was inching for Tokijin only to stop an inch from the sword like a warning if these two tried anything to hurt what was his he would kill them both without hesitation.

"Those people you call mother and father never really had what it took to be good parents to you. Your so called mother didn't even have the strength to bare you in her whom. They we're weak, but you where strong... to strong for the likes of them. Iwoa wanted me to be rid of you to save his wife, but I saw an opportunity. Hisuiryu and myself have been trying to have a child of our own for a long time, but have been unsuccessful for he's a Youkai and I am a Dark Miko. So when you came along. I had to have you as mine." Kurami said softly. "I made a deal with them and they quickly agreed a bit to quickly in my opinion."

"What was the deal?" Sesshoumaru voiced his voice stern. He wouldn't of believed a word if his nose wasn't so ken. The two of them have yet to lie and the Dark Miko's scent was actual a bit similar to Juliet's. It was very possible that they were family and the dragon also share the same scent as Juliet underneath all the lavender scent and it was much like... rain. He was confused, but it explained the scent.

"The deal was for the child to be mine and I was to visit whenever I wished it." She said, "At least that was what I told them. What I didn't tell them is that the child would bare my mate's and my own blood, but with enough of her other parent's blood so she would be related to them on a small leave and still be the reincarnation of the immortal human form so long ago. To keep off suspicion I didn't let her become a demon, but some demon traits were present. Her unusual strength, her lack in fear of others, her intelligence, and her reflexes all present in her human form, but all hidden away enough not to drag out suspicion even from a demon such as yourself." Kurami said her voice was gentle as explained. "I was the one who birthed you my child and carried you within my for 9 months."

"It I was your daughter... why did you send me away?" Juliet asked.

"Ginasora's mother Akemi paid us a visit and foretold of your death. I was afraid for you and to save you I sent you away to that human world until your twenty-first birthday, but it has been hundreds of years for us with time unstable until the reincarnation of Kikyo was born. After that everything stabilized. Then when this Kagome came to our world we knew you would soon come in a year's time, but you human father had other plans for your return." Kurami said angrily.

"What was he going to do?" she asked worried.

"There is a method in that world that can... reprogram a person's mind." Hisuiryu spoke up calmly but you could tell his was not happy as his body tensed with distaste. "They call it brain washing. Your father had learned how to do this, by breaking someone's mind and put his will into it. He was going to make you a mindless weapon of destruction... only with himself able to control you. He was planning on betraying us."

"He was a despicable little man," Kurami commented with hate and Juliet just couldn't believe her own ears. Her our father was planning to take everything she loved worse have her kill what she loved most. Her mind replayed all the memories of her time her and she imagined herself covered in the blood of her friends and worst the blood of her beloved and her children. Juliet let out a tear as she buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest. She could of never hurt any of them. She loved then to much as both of the children wrapped their tiny cute arms around their mother in an attempt to comfort her as she cried against Sesshoumaru.

"Why isn't she then?" Sesshoumaru inquired as his grip on his intended tightened and his thumb gently rubbed circles on her back as her too attempted to comfort his mate-to-be. _Next time this Sesshoumaru sees that bastard he's dead._

"Because we found a way to bring her back early. There is a rare being who exist in all world and is perhaps the only one who could rival the strength of Gods. In a way he is a god, but no one worships him. He is a creature who lives between worlds and has no sold form. He generally appears of tentacles through a swirling pool of black mist, but carries no true for other that in his own world. He is neath good nor evil and logic is his guide. He's name is Lotharios. I summoned him and pleaded for his help. He agreed with the condition he had permission to look though our library as payment. He also informed me to apologize for scaring you when he pulled you into this world." Hisuiryu said.

(A/N: This creature is based of mythology. It's a Fae base creature with my own flare. You can read more of it at www . fearie-world tales /traveling . ht ml [remove spaces])

"We've been waiting for you to come home ever since," Kurami said. "I've been watching you though a magic mirror and I'm so proud of you."

"I want to remember... everything," Juliet said after a long moment as she pulled away from Sesshoumaru to look at these two people... her parents.

Kurami stood slowly and reached over and gently touched Juliet cheek, "As you wish my child." she whispered and what followed next was pain.

Juliet crashed to the floor before anyone could catch her like a sack of bricks. Her body was shaking as the memories returned in painful flashes and sounds. All of which Sesshoumaru could feel through their bond. "Juliet!" he called as Sesshoumaru went to grab her but was stopped by Kurami's gently touch.

"Be calm, Lord Sesshoumaru. This will not take long and she will be alright. Every good thing or bad thing one has always require a bit of pain. It is the sad truth of this world. I wish it not on her but we have no other choice. She must remember and until then none of us can touch her or be burned by her power as a miko or as a youkai." Kurami told him.

Sesshoumaru growled at the female, but didn't move to harm her. She was Juliet's mother and he would do nothing that would harm his betrothed. He did care if he was burned as he quickly swooped her into his arms, but he wasn't harmed as Kurami thought he would be. That could only happen if she was marked as his pack mate. _How very interesting. He loves her that much,_ Juliet's true parents thought with approval. He cared enough that he'd share all of her pain and death with her. That was a rare thing among youkai.

Sesshoumaru's knees nearly buckled as the second wave of pain rolled in. How could memories cause so much pain? He wondered as he stilled his body and tensed ever muscle in order to not drop her. If anything he took it like a man should and without complaint.

Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting the pain stopped and a gentle warmness spread thought their bodies. Juliet stirred in his arms as her eyes slowly opened and she blinked several times to focus her eyes on Sesshoumaru who looked worried for her. Juliet smiled softly as she placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's face and lightly stroked his face as a means to console him of his worried, "I know who I am, but that isn't as important as" she whispered to him, "that I am yours, Sesshoumaru and I'm okay. Everything is alright."

He smiled as his lips met her's for a kiss that seem to see if she was really alright as she had claimed. She kissed him back in more of a comforting manner than anything else, "Don't scare me like that." he said only loud enough for Juliet to hear as he sat down on couch with his mate to be in his lap.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises I can't keep you know with this crazy world we live in and everything else." Juliet told him as she kissed him again. "Sorry for scaring you, my love."

Sesshoumaru blinked. He wasn't use being called that, but it felt wonderful. "I love you," he whispered in her ear and she blush scarlet red. Maybe they had to many close in counter for such a short time, but they still had each other and that was what counted most.


End file.
